Los Forajidos de Konoha
by Emperor92
Summary: AU. El el viejo oeste, tres amigos se embarcan en una mision: atrapar a la Serpiente Blanca, causante de muchos crimenes en el pueblo de Konoha. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura toman sus armas, sus caballos y cabalgan con rumbo a su captura. Pero su camino estara lleno de accion, aventuras, romance y todo al estilo del viejo y salvaje oeste. "¡Corre como el viento, Kurama!"
1. Prologo

**Los Forajidos de Konoha**

 **Prologo**

Era de noche, las personas del pequeño pueblo se encaminaban con tranquilidad a buscar abrigo en sus humildes hogares mientras otros terminaban asuntos en las amplias pero frías calles polvorientas de ese pequeño pueblo de paso en medio del desierto. No había mucho que resaltara en esa oscura noche, más que los faroles de algunos establecimientos de comida, otro con varios faroles que alumbraban el letrero de "Cárcel" y otro que resaltaba era el de la "Oficina de correos". Pero en medio de ese silencioso pueblo, el ruido era más presente en el burdel del pueblo. Para ser un pequeño pueblo de paso, ese lugar era el más concurrido. Era lo más lógico, en especial para las caravanas que transportaban mercancías, dinero, correo o hasta prisioneros. Paraban a satisfacer sus más básicas necesidades, como dormir, comer, beber o incluso satisfacer sus más bajos deseos. Esa noche, era algo muy normal para el cantinero del lugar y sus asistentes: tipos bebiendo en la barra, algunas mujeres coqueteando con los comerciantes ricos que se hospedaban, varias mesas en sus típicos juegos de cartas. Apartados de todas las mesas, tres siluetas se encontraban con unos ponchos distintos entre los tres: uno era de color café con pequeños grabados maltratados de remolinos rojos, a su izquierda estaba uno de color azul oscuro que tenía en su espalda un símbolo con forma de abanico y el tercero era de color rojo carmesí con un simple circulo hueco color blanco. Las tres siluetas cubrían sus cabezas con tres sombreros cafés y solo bebían agua normal. En eso, los tres levantan la mirada mientras miran una mesa al lado suyo con cuatro sujetos jugando cartas.

— … y se dice que ese rastrero de Mizuki, "El jinete de Plata" estará aquí mañana para recoger su paquete semanal de tabaco – hablo uno de los sujetos mientras tomaba unas monedas para aumentar su apuesta

— Yo escuche que tiene un contacto con "La Serpiente Blanca…" – un segundo sujeto hablo para después recibir un leve golpe en la cabeza

— Cierra la boca estúpido, sabes que está prohibido decir el nombre de ese forajido – hablo un tercer sujeto exhalando un poco de humo de su puro – nadie puede hablar de él sin recibir un tiro en la lengua

— Sí, pero hay forajidos que son patéticos – hablo un cuarto sujeto con cierto mareo en su voz - ¿han escuchado del supuesto, "Cuervo Asesino"?

— Hmp – la silueta con el abanico en su espalda se tensó un poco al escuchar ese nombre – malditos

— Si, dicen que el muy maldito asesino a su padre para quedarse con la herencia de la Mina Uchiha – hablo otro de los sujetos de la mesa – pero su plan fallo por culpa de su hermano menor que lo alejo de su pueblo

— Dicen que su hermano tomo el nombre de "El Halcón vengador" para detenerlo, pero solo es un tonto muchacho jugando a ser héroe…

— Eso no es nada – hablo otro de los sujetos tomando el rumbo de la conversación - ¿Ustedes escucharon sobre el famoso "Rayo Amarillo"?

— ¿Hablas del Sheriff del pueblo de Konoha? Dicen que era rápido en sus disparos y todo un carita el desgraciado

— Pues ahora solo es un desgraciado – continuo hablando el sujeto tomando un poco de su bebida – dicen que antes de morir mato a varios mensajeros y jinetes del lejano pueblo de Iwa, solo para demostrar que era el mejor pistolero de todos…

— Hijos de… - la silueta con el poncho de remolinos casi se levanta de su asiento con rabia hasta que las otras dos lo detienen

— Detente dobe, aun no debemos actuar – hablo el dueño del poncho azul

— Él tiene razón, debes mantener la cabeza fría – hablo la tercera silueta con una voz femenina

— Y se cuenta que su hijo, el autoproclamado "Zorro del Desierto" sigue sus pasos para convertirse en un asesino – continuo hablando uno de los sujetos con burla – sí que es un infantil…

— Eso no es nada – un quinto sujeto llego a la mesa mientras tenía en sus manos una botella de whisky casi vacía – en el desierto hay algo mucho peor. Una bestia

— ¿Una bestia? Ya estás muy ebrio mi amigo…

— Te digo que sí es una bestia – hablo el sujeto dando el último trago a su botella – dicen que posee una fuerza descomunal, capaz de partirte la cabeza con un solo golpe de sus puños. Nadie puede con ella…

— Espera, ¿Dijiste ella? – hablo uno de los sujetos haciendo memoria hasta que empezó a reír con locura - ¡¿Estás hablando de "El Cerezo explosivo"?!

— ¡Estás loco! – otro sujeto empezó a reírse con locura seguidos por algunos que escuchaban la conversación – ese es un cuento absurdo. Supuestamente es una chica de cabello rosa que tiene mucha fuerza, pero todos saben que debe ser un hombre con el pelo rosado

— Solo un hombre es capaz de ser tan fuerte – dijo otro sujeto con mucha risa – o al menos que sea una marimacho

— Oh, rayos… - las dos siluetas que se ocultaban se golpearon la frente con miedo al ver que su tercera acompañante ya no estaba a su lado – no de nuevo

Los sujetos seguían con sus risas, hasta que ven como alguien coloca unas monedas en medio de la mesa. Todos miran la silueta cubierta con un sombrero café y usando unos guantes sin dedos color negros en sus manos.

— Quiero unirme a su juego – la voz era de una chica

— Lo siento preciosa, pero necesitas más dinero para entrar al juego – hablo un sujeto con burla – pero quizás puedas venir conmigo para…

— ¿Quieres más? – la chica levanto su puño con velocidad - ¡Aquí tienes mi apuesta!

Con un solo golpe, la chica destruyo la mesa frente a ella, asustando a todos los presentes en el burdel. En eso, la chica levanto la vista, revelando su cabellera rosa corta. Sus ojos eran de un brillo verde jade y su poncho se abrió, revelando su blusa de botones color crema y su short mezclilla azul donde llevaba sus dos revolver Colt Dragoon con mucho orgullo. Uno de los sujetos en el suelo reacciono rápidamente y saco su propio revolver, pero en eso, sintió como le apuntaban en la cabeza con el cañón de un arma mientras esta se cargaba para disparar.

— Yo en tu lugar no sacaría mis armas – hablo la silueta con el poncho azul que lo abrió – a menos que quieras perder algunos dedos o tal vez toda tu cabeza

— Sí que eres pésimo para los chistes teme – la tercera silueta con el poncho con remolinos se levantó sacando sus armas – deberías dejármelo a mí para la próxima

Todos los presentes vieron con miedo a los otros dos presentes. El de poncho azul revelo sus ropas, un mezclilla oscuro con una camisa color crema de manga larga, debajo de un chaleco elegante color azul. Su cabello era azabache un poco largo y negro, al igual que sus ojos. En sus manos tenía un potente fusil Winchester y en su cintura, sus dos revolver Colt de confianza; el sujeto de poncho remolino usaba un mezclilla vaquero café y una camisa crema de manga largas recogidas. Su cabello era rubio y un poco largo con puntas. Entre sus rasgos faciales más vistos, estaban sus ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, que le daban una apariencia zorruna. El rubio sostenía sus dos Colt 45 que estaban listas para disparar.

— No tenías que precipitarte Sakura – hablo el rubio con una risita sin dejar de apuntar con sus armas

— Lo dices tú, que siempre quiere salir a la acción sin ningún plan dobe – continuo el azabache mientras levantaba a uno de los sujetos para ser arrebatado por la pelirrosa

— Descuida Sasuke, él es mío – la chica tomo a dos de los sujetos que se burlaron del cuello y los saco del lugar hacia la oscura calle

— Ustedes sigan con sus cosas, a menos que quieran tener problemas – hablo Sasuke guardando su arma

El rubio y Sasuke salieron del burdel para ver a los dos sujetos temblando en el suelo con miedo mientras Sakura les detenía el paso con sus armas desenfundadas.

— Veamos, ¿Quién de los dos me llamo primero "marimacho"? – Sakura les apuntaba mientras sus ojos revelaban una mirada asesina

— ¡Fue el! – los dos sujetos se apuntaron entre sí con mucho miedo

— Déjame a mí – el rubio se acercó a los dos sujetos mientras Sakura se apartaba – les daré un consejo, como amigos. Ustedes no quieren enfrentar la furia de una bella dama, ¿verdad? – los dos sujetos asienten con miedo – bien, lo único que queremos es información sobre el paradero de Mizuki, el "Jinete de Plata", de veras

— El estará cerca del cañón – hablo uno de los sujetos con miedo – piensa atacar una caravana de mensajeros que llevan oro y correspondencia

— ¿Hacia dónde se dirige esa caravana? – hablo Sasuke

— Hacia Konoha, dicen que llevan algunos documentos importantes sobre las tierras Hyuga – hablo el otro sujeto recuperando la calma

— ¿Cuándo será eso? – el rubio se mostró un poco molesto al escuchar ese nombre

— Dentro de dos días, es todo lo que sabemos

— Es suficiente tiempo – Sasuke se dio la espalda para acercarse hacia un farol y revisar un mapa

— Bien, gracias por su cooperación. Ahora – Sakura saco una de sus armas y apunto a los dos – una sola palabra sobre nuestra presencia en este lugar, y verán lo que es bueno

— Sí, no diremos nada – los sujetos se asustaron con la mirada asesina de la pelirrosa

El rubio y Sakura caminaron hacia su compañero que revisaba un mapa, pero uno de los sujetos se enojó por haber sido intimidado por una chica, así que saco su revolver para dispararle, pero antes de lograr apuntar, una bala roso su mejilla, causándole mucho dolor.

— Mal movimiento mis amigos – el rubio fue el responsable de tan preciso tiro que asusto a los sujetos

— Esos ojos – uno de los sujetos vio como por un momento, los ojos del rubio se tornaban rojos y luego volvían a ser azules – "El Zorro del Desierto", Uzumaki Naruto

— El mismo – el rubio cubrió un poco su rostro con su sombrero y volvió a retomar su camino con su compañero

La noche termino con las tres siluetas desapareciendo en la oscuridad. A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño pueblo de paso se llenaba con el ruido de la gente que se ocupaba en sus propios asuntos y pendientes. Gente entrando y saliendo del banco, otros tomando rumbo a la iglesia para la primera misa de la mañana; algunos niños jugando con figuritas pequeñas de madera y las niñas aprendiendo con sus madres a reparar vestidos y desarrollar otro tipo de costuras. En el pueblo entraban el trio de forajidos que crearon un pequeño escándalo en el burdel la noche pasada, pero ahora llevaban sus sombreros atados al cuello de sus camisas mientras se bamboleaban en su espalda.

— Que hambre tengo, mataría por un buen estofado matutino – hablo el rubio mientras soltaba un amplio bostezo – creo que buscare un buen restaurante para comer algo, de veras

— Naruto, no olvides que tienes que guardar dinero para las municiones que necesitaremos mañana – dijo Sakura mientras leía un pequeño libro de pasta verde con un grabado de flores – además, tienes que enviar el telegrama hoy mismo hacia Konoha para avisar al Sheriff Kakashi

— Primero envía el telegrama, luego vas a comer lo que quieras dobe – hablo Sasuke fijando su vista en el establo – yo debo cambiarle las herraduras a mi caballo

— Si llevas el mío, te lo agradeceré…

— La última vez que hice eso, quedaste de pagarme 10 monedas de oro y te hiciste el tonto, bueno más de lo normal dobe – Sasuke soltó una risita hacia su compañero

— Eres un… - Naruto se detuvo cuando la chica puso sus manos al frente para detener a sus compañeros

— ¡Ya chicos! Actúan como niños chiquitos

— ¡El empezó! – la actitud infantil de los chicos solo hizo que Sakura colocara sus dedos en el puente de su nariz

— Naruto, ve a mandar el telegrama, yo pagare las herraduras a tu caballo, pero me lo pagaras terminando este encargo. O sino… – Naruto vio con miedo como la peli rosa se tronaba sus nudillos

— Está bien Sakura – Naruto trago duro para tomar rumbo a su destino fijado – los veré en la tarde…

— Y no olvides mandarle un saludo a "ya sabes quién" – se despidió Sakura con una risita, causando un leve sonrojo al rubio – bueno, ¿Qué harás Sasuke?

— Iré a la herrería y luego a la oficina de los soldados para ver más carteles de "Se Busca"

— No te concentres tanto en el trabajo Sasuke – la peli rosa guardo su libro y empezó a caminar hacia el pueblo – revisare la Botica para llenar mi pequeña bolsa para emergencias

— ¿Iras sola?

— ¿Insinúas que no puedo cuidarme sola?

— No dije eso… - Sasuke no pudo ocultar un pequeño sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada – los tipos de anoche podrían seguir aquí y…

— Está bien, puedes acompañarme si quieres – la chica se acercó a su lado mientras soltaba una risita – siempre te preocupas por las personas cercanas a ti, como Naruto y yo

— Eres una molestia – Sasuke simplemente camino hacia la Botica mientras Sakura le daba alcance

Mientras tanto, Naruto llego a la oficina de correos y telegramas. La oficina apenas tenía algunos clientes mientras que otros ya salían con cartas o mensajes rápidos recibidos. El rubio se acercó al mostrador donde el encargado lo recibió.

— Buenos días muchacho, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

— Si, quería enviar un… ¡No, dos telegramas! – el rubio corrigió su pequeño erros con una sonrisa – el primero hacia el Sheriff Kakashi Hatake en el pueblo de Konoha

— Muy bien, escriba su mensaje mientras preparo el telégrafo – el sujeto le entrego dos formatos que se usaban para los mensajes en telegrama - ¿A dónde enviara el segundo mensaje y a quién?

— El segundo mensaje, a la Hacienda Hyuga – Naruto miro un pequeño broche dentro de su poncho donde estaba una pequeña flor de lavanda y la olfateo un poco mientras se ruborizaba – el destinatario, Hinata Hyuga

Unas horas después, Naruto estaba en el Saloon del pueblo comiendo un Guiso de bisonte con mucha satisfacción. En eso, llegan Sasuke y Sakura y piden al mesero que les traiga una carta para pedir algo de comer.

— Deberías comer más verduras y menos bisonte – dijo Sakura sacando de nuevo su pequeño librito – a la larga, te enfermeras del estomago

— El día que encuentres algo más delicioso que esto, lo comeré con todo gusto, de veras – dijo el rubio limpiándose la boca con su pañoleta – el telegrama fue recibido por Kakashi, estarán esperando en el lugar que le indique

— Ya compre lo que necesitamos y los caballos están listos – continuo Sasuke mientras recibía una cerveza – hoy descansaremos y ya en la noche nos dirigiremos a nuestro lugar

— ¿Crees que ese tal Mizuki tendrá información sobre "La Serpiente Blanca"? – pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba un pequeño trago de cerveza – él es la última pista que hemos logrado obtener

— Debemos tener fe – dijo Sakura concentrada en su lectura – es eso, o arriesgarnos a viajar a las grandes ciudades, como la Ciudad del Hierro

— Ahí nos reconocerían de inmediato – dijo Sasuke con enojo – debemos aprovechar la lejanía de este lugar para movernos hasta tener la pista correcta

— No es necesario preocuparnos por algo como eso, de veras – Naruto termino con su tazón para tomar otro que le acercaba el mesero – yo solo quiero volver a Konoha después de estar un mes fuera del pueblo

— Sus madres deben estar muy preocupadas por ustedes dos – Sakura dijo esas últimas palabras con cierta tristeza – deben visitarlas al llegar

— Lo sé – Sasuke oculto un poco su vista para después sacar de nuevo el mapa del desierto – será mejor repasar de nuevo el plan. Más te vale que pongas atención dobe

— Ya teme, si pondré atención – el rubio se limpió un poco la boca para ver el mapa – dime que hacer

Ya noche cayó. En medio de un gran campo desértico, una pequeña fogata alumbraba a los tres forajidos que descansaban en espera del amanecer. El primero en despertar fue Sasuke. Al ver como los primeros tonos rojizos se asomaban en el horizonte, decidió avivar más el fuego de la fogata para preparar algo de café. Saco un momento su reloj de bolsillo y verifico que aún tenían al menos un par de horas para llegar a su destino. Puso la tetera sobre el fuego y empezó a calentar el agua que guardo para el café. Miro a sus dos compañeros y amigos. Naruto siempre se movía entre sueños, así que no era raro verlo casi sin su cobija y con un poco de baba en su boca. Lo más raro era pensar que él no podía conciliar el sueño a menos que tuviera ese pequeño broche en su poncho, que según él, era en extremo valioso. Tal vez si no fuera un poco temeroso a sus emociones, ya habría confesado lo que sentía por esa chica. Después miro a su compañera de cabello rosa. Le costaba trabajo pensar que esa chica había conquistado su corazón. Pero su orgullo y su deseo de venganza no le permitían expresarse abiertamente con ella. Se conformaba con tenerla cerca y respirar esa fragancia con olor a cerezos que desprendía de su cabello. Tan concentrado estaba en verla dormir que no noto cuando la tetera empezó a hervir indicando que el agua estaba lista. Rápidamente la saco del fuego y preparo el café a sus compañeros. Sakura despertó al percibir el aroma fuerte del café y vio a su compañero que le ofrecía una tasa. Naruto despertó un rato después pero con un poco de baba seca en sus labios. En eso, vieron a lo lejos una pequeña nube de polvo que se levantaba en el horizonte y vieron un pequeño grupo de caballos.

— Es la caravana – dijo Sasuke terminando con su café un poco rápido – ya debemos irnos

— Andando entonces – Naruto se tomó su café con mucha prisa, casi quemándose la garganta

Una vez que guardaron sus cosas, cada uno se acercó a sus caballos. El de Naruto tenía un pelaje alazán con una crin no tan grande, pero muy bien cuidada; el de Sasuke tenía un pelaje negro azabache y con una crin un poco alargada y elegante; Sakura tenía a una yegua con un lindo pelaje color bayo con sus patas negras y una crin muy bien cuidada, con una pequeña trenza en lo más bajo de su crin.

— Es hora de lucirnos de nuevo, ¿verdad Kurama? – el caballo relincho como si aceptara las palabras de su jinete - ¡Vamos!

— ¡No te quedes atrás Naruto! – Sasuke ya se había adelantado con su caballo a toda prisa - ¡Vamos Aoda!

— ¡Eso es trampa Sasuke! – el rubio se enojó por cómo se había adelantado su compañero

— Estos dos ya se olvidaron del plan – Sakura se quedó atrás negando con pesar – ya que, ¡Vamos Katsuya!

El caballo de Sakura relincho con gusto y empezó a galopar con mucha velocidad, alcanzando a sus compañeros. Mientras tanto, la caravana se acercaba a la entrada de un cañón que facilitaba el camino para las carretas. Pero sobre el cañón, un grupo de diez jinetes con sus rostros cubiertos por unas pañoletas negras y ponchos grises estaban observando con malicia la caravana. En eso, otro jinete se coloca al frente llevando un sombrero gris mientras un poco de cabello grisáceo se apreciaba detrás de él.

— Jefe, ya estamos listos – hablo uno de los sujetos detrás de su líder – tomaremos las cosas y nos vamos…

— ¡No idiotas! – el sujeto saco su arma de su cinturón y apunto hacia sus subordinados – recuerden la regla del jefe: "Nunca dejar testigos vivos"

— Entendido jefe – los sujetos se pusieron un poco nerviosos para después seguir con el plan

Todos empezaron a bajar por una ladera y llegaron a la parte baja del cañón. Una vez la caravana ya estaba en un punto sin retorno, toda la cuadrilla de jinetes empezaron a perseguir a la caravana, la cual apresuro a sus caballos para intentar escapar, pero su camino se vio bloqueado por otros jinetes que apuntaban con sus armas, evitando su escape. La caravana se detuvo, de la cual bajaron 4 personas, entre ellas dos mujeres, con un bebe en manos. El líder de los bandidos se colocó al frente y bajo de su caballo mientras sacaba sus armas.

— Esto será fácil si cooperan – hablo el sujeto tomando a una de las mujeres para aferrarla a su cuerpo con malicia – queremos el oro y los documentos que se dirigen a la Hacienda Hyuga

— Pero, esos papeles son importantes para la familia Hyuga… – hablo uno de los mensajeros, pero sus palabras se detuvieron al recibir una bala en una de sus piernas, asustando a los presentes y haciendo que él bebe empezara a llorar

— Perdona mi amigo, el seguro de mi arma se soltó – el sujeto se quitó su sombrero mostrando una sonrisa despiadada – volveré a repetirlo, porque tal vez no me escucharon bien. Denme esos papeles, o yo…

En eso, unos disparos se escucharon y dos jinetes de los que rodeaban la caravana cayeron al suelo con disparos en sus hombros, mientras sus caballos salían corriendo, huyendo por el ruido de las balas. Todos los bandidos y su jefe miraron a todos lados buscando el origen de las balas, hasta que vieron a tres siluetas sobre un peñasco, apuntando con sus armas.

— ¡Mizuki, el Jinete de Plata! – hablo Sasuke mientras cargaba el disparo con su fusil – ¡Suelta a esa mujer, bajen sus armas y ríndanse!

— Cuando sepa quién fue el soplón, me las pagara – Mizuki miro rápidamente a sus hombres y soltó a la mujer que corrió al lado de los otros que la acompañaban – listo, ya la solté

— Ahora, de rodillas – Sasuke seguía apuntando con su arma al bandido mientras Sakura y Naruto lo respaldaban

— Como quieras – Mizuki se arrodillo, pero al momento de hacerlo, saco un cartucho de dinamita y lo lanzo rápidamente a uno de sus hombre - ¡Ahora!

El sujeto ya tenía un fosforo encendido y encendió el explosivo, lanzándolo hacia el grupo de forajidos, los cuales hicieron correr a sus caballos para escapar de la explosión que se creó. La nube de polvo permitió que Mizuki montara su caballo mientras uno de sus hombres sacaba rápidamente un paquete de cartas y una bolsa con monedas de oro y con la mitad del grupo salió galopando hacia la salida del cañón por donde entro la caravana, mientras el grupo de Mizuki se dirigía a la salida.

— Sakura quédate y protege a la gente de la caravana – hablo Sasuke haciendo que su caballo se calmara – Naruto y yo iremos por Mizuki

— Tengan cuidado chicos – Sakura bajo para atender al sujeto que recibió el disparo

— ¡Rápido Kurama! – el caballo de Naruto empezó a galopar a toda marcha seguido por el de Sasuke para alcanzar al bandido

Un grupo de 5 bandidos guiados por Mizuki se dirigían a la salida del cañón, pero el peli gris ve que en la salida hay un grupo de jinetes y frente a ellos un sujeto con cabello plateado y una estrella de sheriff en su pecho. Mizuki se enoja y cambia el rumbo por una elevación para escapar. El grupo comandado por el sheriff los persigue, pero se detienen al ver llegar a Naruto y Sasuke y dejan que ellos vallan tras ellos mientras se dirigen a brindarle apoyo a la caravana. Mizuki sube los caminos angostos del cañón, en eso, unos disparos detienen su caminar y ve con enojo que los dos que arruinaron su atraco le pisan los talones. Los bandidos empiezan a sacar sus armas y comienzan la ráfaga de disparos, pero los caballos de ambos forajidos son hábiles para evitar las balas. Naruto saca sus dos revolver y comienza a disparar con gran habilidad, atinando a los hombros y piernas de los bandidos, haciéndolos caer de sus caballos. Solo quedan Mizuki y uno de sus hombres, los cuales se dirigen a lo más alto del cañón.

— Sasuke ve tras él, yo me encargo de estos – Naruto se detuvo en donde estaban los bandidos lesionados

— Bien – Sasuke miro detrás de él, que el grupo del sheriff se acercaba a brindar apoyo – te lo encargo

Sasuke continuo detrás de Mizuki, mientras el rubio empezaba a amordazar a los bandidos en lo que los refuerzos llegaban. Mientras tanto, en la caravana, Sakura atendía al hombre que recibió el disparo en su pierna. Sakura logro sacar la pequeña pala y ya estaba vendando al sujeto, que estaba muy cansado.

— Usted es muy hábil señorita – dijo la mujer con él bebe en brazos – nunca he visto que una mujer ejerza estas habilidades, ni siquiera los barberos de las grandes ciudades

— He aprendido de mi mentora – dijo Sakura con tranquilidad – no me dejo etiquetar por los comentarios de otros

— En lo personal, usted muy hábil señorita – dijo el sujeto vendado mientras los demás presentes le daban la razón – muchas gracias

— No me agradezcan – Sakura les sonrió, pero vio una nube de polvo que se aproximaba desde lejos – entren en la caravana y no salgan por nada

Las personas se pusieron nerviosas y se metieron en la caravana, ayudando al herido. Sakura saco sus armas y se ocultó debajo de la caravana. En unos segundos, los bandidos que habían intentado escapar antes habían regresado y bajaron de sus caballos con sus armas en manos.

— ¡Salgan de la caravana, y no los mataremos! – uno de los bandidos se acercó a la caravana y se preparó para retirar la manta que cubría el interior

En eso, dos de los bandidos cayeron al suelo con dolor, al ser arrastrados por Sakura. Un tercer bandido le apunto con su arma, pero la pelirrosa rodo en el piso y al terminar rápidamente disparo al brazo del bandido y lo incapacito. Un cuarto bandido empezó a disparar, pero Sakura se levantó rápidamente y empezó a rodear la caravana para escapar de los disparos. El bandido la siguió a la parte delantera de la caravana, pero ya no la vio. En eso, sintió como alguien le colocaba un arma en la cabeza.

— Deberías ser más atento a lo que te rodea – Sakura salía de adentro de la caravana con sus armas ya cargadas – suéltala y ríndete

— Bien, lo hare – el bandido soltó su arma, pero vio con satisfacción que sus primeros compañeros en ser derribados por la chica se levantaban – pero tu deberías ser la que este más atenta

Sakura escucho como detrás de ella dos armas se cargaban para disparar. En eso, varios disparos se escucharon, pero los que cayeron fueron los bandidos. En eso, un sujeto con el cabello plateado en puntas llego sobre un caballo con el pelaje blanco. Usaba un pantalón mezclilla negro y unas botas cafés con espuelas. Llevaba una camisa gris debajo de un chaleco verde oscuro y sus ojos eran negros, aunque su ojo derecho parecía tener un gran corte horizontal que lo atravesaba hasta un poco más de sus mejillas.

— Llega tarde Sheriff Kakashi – dijo la peli rosa con un suspiro de tranquilidad mientras el bandido desarmado se arrodillaba en señal de rendición

— Disculpa la tardanza Sakura – se disculpó el sujeto bajando de su caballo con su rostro cubierto por una pañoleta negra muy pegada a su rostro – es que se me atravesó una serpiente en el camino y tuve que rodearla con mi caballo, ¿Verdad Silver? – el caballo relincho como si le diera la razón a su jinete

— Siempre tiene una excusa para todo sheriff – Sakura solo suspiro con pesar para mirar la caravana – lo bueno es que llegaron a tiempo, ¿Dónde están Naruto y Sasuke?

— Ya no deben tardar, ya los conoces – el peli plateado miro sobre el cañón con la mirada serena y tranquila

En la parte alta del cañón, Mizuki llegaba junto a su último subordinado. A lo lejos, vieron el gran pueblo de Konoha mientras llegaba el tren a la estación. Cuando se disponían a bajar por otro camino del cañón, un fuerte disparo derribo al último bandido. Mizuki miro que detrás de él estaba Sasuke con su fusil cargado para otro disparo, el cual bajo de su caballo con rapidez.

— Baja – Sasuke le hizo la seña a Mizuki, el cual solo sonrió con ironía para bajar de su caballo lentamente y tirar sus armas al suelo – esto se termino

— Sí que te has vuelto un hombre respetable Sasuke, justo como tu hermano – las palabras de Mizuki empezaron a elevar el enojo de Sasuke – matar a su propio padre por dinero, pero bueno. Tal vez incluso yo lo hubiera hecho. Un criminal ambicioso por el dinero

— Yo no soy como tú, y mi hermano tampoco – Sasuke coloco su fusil sobre la cabeza del bandido – ahora, dime todo lo que sepas de la Serpiente Blanca, ¿Dónde se esconde?

— Tu búsqueda solo terminara con tu muerte – Mizuki soltó una carcajada al saber lo que quería el sujeto – pero, solo porque me gustaría ver cómo termina todo para ti, te contare un secreto. Él está muy cerca, su deseo más grande es apoderarse de las riquezas de Konoha, así que te sugiero que lo esperes, junto con sus "Bandidos del Sonido" – Mizuki discretamente puso su mano detrás de su cintura sacando una pequeña Derringer ya lista para disparar - ¡Lástima que solo los veras con un solo ojo!

Mizuki levanto su pequeña arma rápidamente y disparo, pero Sasuke logro esquivarla a tiempo y golpeo en la cabeza a Mizuki con la culata de su fusil y lo derribo, mientras le apuntaba de nuevo con el cañón.

— ¡Adelante, dispara! – grito Mizuki con enojo – prefiero morir que enfrentar la rabia de La Serpiente Blanca…

Un potente disparo se escuchó en todo el cañón. Naruto llegaba a toda prisa a donde estaba su compañero y suspiro con alivio al ver como Sasuke había disparado al aire, en lugar de hacerlo con el bandido.

— Lo que enfrentaras, es la cárcel y tal vez esto – Sasuke acerco el cañón de su arma a la mejilla de Mizuki, causándole una quemadura fuerte por el cañón que quedo en el cañón

— ¡Argh! ¡Maldito infeliz! – Mizuki se frotaba la quemadura en su mejilla mientras era amordazado por Sasuke

— ¿Estás bien Teme? – Naruto se acercó a su amigo, el cual mantenía la mirada ensombrecida

— Si dobe, te tardaste – Sasuke soltó una risita de superioridad para aparentar tranquilidad – solo por eso, me quedare con una parte de tu paga

— Eres un aprovechado – dijo Naruto con falso enojo

Unas horas después, el grupo que acompañaba al sheriff y los tres forajidos estaban en la entrada del gran pueblo de Konoha. El pueblo tenía muchas más edificaciones que cualquier pueblo de paso. Contaba con una gran estación de tren, y en la zona más alejada, al pie de la montaña, se encontraba una residencia muy lujosa que pertenecía a la familia Uchiha, dueños de la mina de plata de la ciudad y en una zona más alejada detrás de la montaña, estaba la residencia Hyuga, que se encargaba de la cría del ganado, caballos y comercio de los diferentes productos que producían, como trigo, hierbas para él te y una pequeña plantación de azúcar y tabaco. Los bandidos junto con Mizuki fueron llevados a la prisión del pueblo para ser llevados después a la correccional de la Ciudad del Hierro en el siguiente tren.

— Lo hicieron muy bien chicos – hablo Kakashi hacia los tres jóvenes forajidos – les daré su paga mañana, así pueden visitar a sus conocidos y…

— De hecho sheriff, ya lo hemos hablado – dijo Sakura al frente de sus compañeros – y ya terminamos con nuestro viaje

— Queremos quedarnos en nuestro pueblo a descansar y ayudarle con los bandidos que acechen el pueblo, de veras – continuo Naruto con una sonrisa – ya extrañábamos nuestro hogar, ¿verdad teme?

— Lo que digas, dobe – Sasuke solo sonrió con calma dándole la razón a sus amigos

— Bueno, peor deben hablar con el alcalde del pueblo para informarles su situación – hablo Kakashi sacando un libro con una pasta roja – ahora si me disculpan, iré a continuar con la lectura de esta interesante novela

— Típico de usted Kakashi – hablo Sakura con pesar – bueno chicos, nos merecemos un descanso después de lo sucedido

— Tomemos unos días de descanso y después nos enfocaremos de nuevo en La Serpiente Blanca – continuo Sasuke caminando con su caballo a su lado – iré a ver a mi madre

— Yo buscare a mi mentora – dijo Sakura siguiendo el camino con Sasuke

— Creo que yo primero comeré algo antes de ir a ver a mi madre y…

— ¡Naruto! – una voz femenina y delicada llamo la atención del rubio

Naruto vio detrás de él como una chica corría a su encuentro. Usaba un vestido estilo "Sheer Dress" color lavanda claro de mangas cortas y falda larga, un poco pegado a su figura delicada. Tenía el cabello largo y suelto de un color azulado oscuro y su piel era delicada y blanca. Algo que la distinguía de todos, es que sus ojos eran blancos, como si se trataran de dos finas perlas, y su fondo era color lavanda. La chica se acercó al rubio y le sonrió con mucha ternura.

— Buenos días, señorita Hyuga – Naruto se quitó su sombrero e hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia la chica

— Naruto, ya te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre – dijo la chica con una risita, tomando las manos del rubio – eres muy especial para mi

— Te vez muy linda Hinata – Naruto se levantó con sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas, mientras la chica imitaba su gesto

— Gra-gracias, por cierto, recibí tu telegrama – la chica saco un pequeño papel de un pequeño bolso y lo extendió hacia el rubio – y la respuesta es sí, Naruto. Me gustaría tener un pequeño paseo a caballo contigo

— Te divertirás mucho Hinata, de veras. Pero antes, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo para desayunar?

— Pero Naruto, ¿no saludaras a tu madre? Ella te espera en mi hogar

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¿pero porque? – el rubio se puso nervioso con las palabras de la señorita

— Cuando le conté de tu telegrama, dijo que te esperaría junto a tus hermanas – Hinata soltó una pequeña risita mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio con cariño – además, te prepare un delicioso platillo por tu regreso

— Bu-bueno, si es algo preparado por ti estaré encantado de probarlo – Naruto tomo la rienda de su caballo con su mano izquierda mientras su brazo derecho estaba atrapado en el cálido pecho de la oji perla

La joven pareja salió caminando a la hacienda Hyuga sin darse cuenta que eran vistos por Sasuke y Sakura que sonreían con mucho orgullo por la relación naciente entre esos dos. Ahora que habían vuelto a su hogar, las cosas sí que iban a ser diferentes.

 **Pero esa, es otra historia…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

 **Hola compañeros y amigos. Aqui con un nuevo proyecto. Si, lo se, tengo dos que no termine, algunos que avanzan muy lento, pero en mi defensa...**

 **En fin, deben saber que ademas de los caballeros y las cosas relacionadas a la edad media, tambien soy un gran fan al Viejo Oeste. Asi que, decidi empezar este pequeño proyecto y ver que les parece. Esta aun es una idea base, y ya vere que sucede con ella. Pero si me gustaria sus mas sinceras opiniones, y saber que puedo arreglar, mejorar, etc. En fin, les doy las gracias por la oportunidad que me brindan para compartirles mis ideas. Espero que le den una oportunidad. Gracias y que tengan un buen dia**


	2. La Verdad Oculta en el Desierto

**Los Forajidos de Konoha**

 **Capitulo 1: "La verdad oculta en el Desierto"**

El estrepitoso sonido del silbato del ferrocarril se escuchó a lo lejos. Sin embargo se podía escuchar en la alcoba del rubio forajido que yacía recostado en su pequeña cama. El silbato solo podía significar una cosa: ya eran las 7:30 de la mañana. Naruto abrió los ojos para contemplar su pequeña habitación, solo había un pequeño ropero con algunos cambios de ropa, una mesita con pocos libros amontonados, una silla con su ropa de ayer y en su cama, a su lado se encontraba el cinturón con sus pistolas, solo para emergencias. A petición de sus hermanas, cedió su gran habitación, mientras él tomaba la habitación de huéspedes. Sabía que no tenía caso ocupar una habitación de la cual no podía disfrutar, debido a sus encargos y salidas del pueblo. Era difícil para su madre y hermanas, pero era lo mejor para mantenerlas a salvo. Ya bastante malo era para el tener que esconderse de los enemigos de su padre al cambiar su apellido por el de su madre. No lo odiaba, de hecho le gustaba, pero él quería que el apellido de su padre, Namikaze, no se olvidara en el tiempo. Debía limpiar el nombre de su padre a toda costa.

— ¡Naruto! – una voz femenina joven se escuchó detrás de la puerta - ¡Ya está el desayuno!

— … ya voy – el rubio no se movió de su cama, aún estaba cansado y quería seguir durmiendo

— ¡Naruto, levántate! – hablo otra voz joven, pero más enojada - ¡Te sugiero que te levantes antes de que mama venga por ti!

— Dije que ya voy – muy a su pesar, empezó a levantarse, pero sin muchas ganas – dile a mama que ya voy

— Te lo advertimos…

Antes de que las chicas detrás de la puerta dijeran algo, esta cayó con un fuerte golpe. Naruto se levantó con mucha velocidad mientras sentía un gran escalofrió en su cuerpo. Ahí pudo verlas. En la izquierda detrás del marco, estaba una chica con el cabello rubio atado en dos coletas largas mientras usaba un vestido sencillo color amarillo pálido; a la derecha estaba una chica de cabellos rojos largos y un poco alborotados, usaba un vestido color purpura un poco pálido. Pero en frente de ellas estaba una mujer con el cabello largo y rojo, de un tono muy vivo. Usaba un vestido un poco elegante de color celeste con unos pocos holanes y lo cubría con un mandil blanco de cocina. En su mano derecha, tenía un sartén grande y grueso con un poco de grasa, que por la grasa que aun derramaba, se revelaba que acababa de usarse para cocinar.

— ¡Naruto, levanta tu perezoso trasero de esa cama y baja a desayunar! – hablo la mujer con mucho enojo mientras agitaba el sartén en sus manos - ¡Que hayas regresado de tu largo viaje, no significa que puedas holgazanear a tus anchas, en serio!

— ¡S-si ma-mamá, ya voy! – el rubio se mantenía en una posición recta, con mucho miedo

— Y límpiate la baba seca de tu boca, en serio – la mujer salió de la habitación con rumbo al comedor - ¡Y tu repararas la puerta!

— Si, como sea – el rubio empezó a ponerse una ropa sencilla mientras miraba la puerta en el suelo – y yo que quería pasar el día relajado

— Bueno, vinimos a advertirte, pero nunca haces caso

— Si, gracias por la advertencia Naruko – hablo el rubio terminado de vestirse – pero al menos así mantengo entretenida a mama

— Sí, pero a veces lo haces demasiado natural – la chica peli roja camino con rumbo al comedor – aprende a ser más…

La chica choco con el borde de la puerta mientras tallaba sus ojos con enojo, cosa que alarmo a los otros dos.

— Karin, ¿Qué paso con los anteojos que te conseguí? – pregunto Naruto mirando a la chica

— Odio esas cosas, me hacen ver menos atractiva – la peli roja trataba de enfocar la vista hacia el rubio

— Tal vez, pero los necesitas hermana – la chica rubia la ayudo a caminar por el pasillo hasta la escalera – un día de estos, te vas a lastimar y en serio que será doloroso

— No los necesito, mi vista ha mejorado poco a po… - Karin volvió a chocar con una pared torpemente

— Mejor vamos a desayunar. Prometo conseguirte unos anteojos más bonitos – Naruto camino hacia el comedor con tranquilidad seguido por sus hermanas

Al llegar al comedor familiar, ya estaba la madre, Kushina Uzumaki, en la mesa, al lado de la abuela Mito, que a pesar de estar en sus 65 años, más bien, parecía de 45. Pero toda la familia sabia, que si no querías un regaño marca Uzumaki, era mejor decirle a la abuela que se veía joven. Además, también estaba la joven Yugao, quien hacía de sirvienta de la casa. A pesar de que siempre se le trataba como un miembro de la familia, la chica de cabello largo color purpura y con un sencillo vestido de maid tradicional, se sentía en deuda después de ser salvada hace tiempo por el señor de esa casa, Minato Namikaze. Todos se sentaron a degustar un sencillo desayuno de huevos fritos y unos panqueques con moras, algo tradicional en la familia.

— ¿Cuándo volviste Naruto? – pregunto la abuela con calma desde su silla

— Llegue anoche abuela Mito, solo que me pase la tarde en el pueblo, luego de hablar con el Alcalde Sarutobi

— ¿Terminaste con tus encargos fuera del pueblo?

— La mayoría abuela, solo que mis compañeros y yo decidimos descansar un poco y regresar a casa

— Bueno, deberías encargarte de algunas cosas de la casa – hablo Kushina con un poco de molestia – aquí solo somos unas señoritas muy delicadas que no podemos con las labores del hogar más pesadas

— _Dices delicadas, pero derribaste la puerta con facilidad_ – el rubio solo pudo contener un poco de su queja, tratando de no hacer enojar a su madre – prometo ayudar un poco en casa ahora que estoy aquí, de veras

— Mientras estés bien hermanito – hablo la chica rubia con una sonrisa mientras comía con tranquilidad un panqueque – por cierto, ¿no ibas a dar un paseo con la señorita Hinata?

— ¡Es verdad! – el rubio se levantó de golpe, mirando el reloj cucú sobre la pared – ¡Debo apresurarme a ir por ella!

— Esa jovencita ha sido muy linda contigo, no deberías ser un grosero – hablo Kushina con cierto enojo – siempre viene a visitarnos y ayuda a Naruko y a Karin con sus bordados o con la cocina para el pueblo

— Solo no lo arruines con ella – dijo Karin comiendo con tranquilidad – deberías aprender más modales, como su primo Neji

— Que a ti te guste, no significa que lo veas como un modelo perfecto de todo… - Naruko no pudo continuar con su broma, porque Karin le zampo un panqueque en su boca

— ¡Eso no es verdad!

— Joven Naruto, ¿Quiere que prepare su caballo? – pregunto Yugao levantándose rápidamente de la mesa

— No descuida Yugao, yo me encargo – el rubio tomo su poncho para sacudirlo un poco de la tierra que tenía, tomo su porta-armas y su sombrero – regresare en la tarde

Naruto se dirigió a su madre para darle un beso en la frente, luego a su abuela y alboroto el cabello de sus hermanas mientras se despedía con una sonrisa de Yugao. Salió a toda prisa mientras su madre le gritaba que se cuidara y que fuera respetuoso con la joven Hyuga. Naruto llego al establo de la casa donde reposaba su confiable Kurama y los otros 5 caballos de la familia, además de la carreta antigua que perteneció a su abuela.

— Ese muchacho siempre está lleno de energía – hablo la abuela con una sonrisa triste – igual que su padre

— Si, solo espero que no le pase lo mismo que a mi amado esposo – Kushina miro sobre el comedor un viejo retrato familiar donde se apreciaba a la mujer al lado de un hombre rubio muy parecido a Naruto, pero con rasgos mas adultos – ya el destino me quito a uno, no quiero perder a otro, en serio

— El estará bien señora Kushina – hablo Yugao tratando de animar a la dueña del hogar – recuerde que el joven Naruto es muy hábil como su padre

— Bueno, ya recupere mis ánimos – Kushina se levantó recogiendo sus platos – vamos chicas, debemos preparar todo para los empleados de la Mina que vendrán al almuerzo a medio día

— Si mama/señora Kushina – dijeron las dos hijas y Yugao siguiendo a la madre peli roja

Naruto salió sobre Kurama con tranquilidad mientras miraba su hogar, la Hacienda Uzumaki. En el pasado, fue el hogar de muchos miembros de esta reconocida familia, pero ahora solo pocos conservaban ese apellido, además de que solo los del pueblo de Konoha reconocían su título como dueños de la mayoría de las tierras de cría de ganado. Tierras que otorgaron a la familia Hyuga cuando llego al pueblo hace 40 años. Con el fin de expandir más el comercio y apoyar a una familia extranjera con muchos lujos, mucho dinero y conocimiento de otras tierras lejanas, pero nada sobre la vida en el campo. Pero la mejor alianza era entre las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha, quienes eran los dueños de una gran mina de plata y otros minerales diversos como el carbón, el cobre y un poco de oro. Aunque la mina era extensa y prometía perdurar muchos años más, se necesitaba de mucha mano de obra, por eso Konoha paso a ser un pueblo de mineros, agricultores y ganaderos. Para apoyar a los pobres mineros que laboran en esa extensa y maltratada mina, la familia Uzumaki se encargaba de preparar alimentos y banquetes todas las tardes para que repusieran sus fuerzas. Y los fines de semana, la hacienda Uzumaki y Uchiha ofrecían fiestas donde la música, el whisky y las damas de compañía no faltaban. Lo llamaban: "La Fiesta del Remolino".

Naruto espolio a Kurama para acelerar el paso y llegar a tiempo a la Hacienda Hyuga. Mientras tanto, en la hacienda Uchiha, Sasuke ya estaba desayunando en compañía de su madre, Mikoto Uchiha. Su madre tenía el cabello largo, liso y de un brillo negro. Usaba un vestido sencillo de color azulado oscuro, con un listón negro en su cuello, que simbolizaba su estado de luto por la muerte de su esposo. A su lado en el comedor, se encontraba una chica de cabello castaño un poco largo con un vestido purpura. Sus ojos eran de un negro profundo y en su mano derecha, brillaba un anillo de compromiso con el símbolo de la familia Uchiha. A su lado, un joven un poco más alto que ella, con el cabello un poco alborotado negro. Usaba una camisa de botones blanca con un chaleco azul oscuro, similar al de Sasuke, pero su pantalón era de un tono verde oscuro. En su espalda, además del característico emblema de la Hacienda Uchiha, se colocaba una estrella amarilla de 5 puntas, símbolo de su servicio ante el sheriff del pueblo.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo su viaje hijo? – pregunto la matriarca Uchiha a su hijo

— Estuvo bien, aunque yo esperaba conseguir más información relevante sobre "La Serpiente Blanca"

— No pierdas la fe Sasuke – hablo el sujeto al lado de la chica – sabemos que es escurridizo, pero no imposible de encontrar

— Y… ¿No sabes nada de Itachi? – pregunto la chica un poco nerviosa

— De hecho – Sasuke saco una pequeña carta de entre su chaleco y se la entregó a la chica que mostro una sonrisa de alivio – perdón que no te la diera anoche Izumi, pero ya era un poco tarde y…

— Descuida cuñado – la chica soltó una risita ante la actitud de su hermano en ley mientras habría la carta

— ¿Pudiste verlo Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar su madre mientras desayunaba con tranquilidad

— No, recibí la carta con ayuda del padrino de Naruto. Es quien nos ayudó a encontrarlo

— ¿Dónde se encuentra actualmente?

— Cerca del Pueblo de Taki – respondió Sasuke a la pregunta del otro presente – pero no especifico nada de sus actividades recientes Shisui. Por lo que recibí en una carta, se encuentra con un compañero de viaje, también buscado por la ley. Creo que se llama Kisame

— Lo importante es que este bien – la madre se levantó y miro a Izumi llorando por el contenido de la carta con una triste sonrisa – pronto volverá a casa

— El regresara – dijo Izumi tocando el anillo en su mano con una sonrisa – aquí lo dice y sé que lo hará

— Bueno, debo irme – Sasuke se levantó mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta y tomaba su poncho – primero revisare las actividades de la mina y luego iré con Kakashi para revisar los carteles de "Se busca"

— Para cuando llegues, tendré todo lo relacionado a Mizuki – hablo Shisui preparando sus cosas mientras se despedía de Izumi – nos vemos hermana. Señora Mikoto

— Nos vemos Shisui, ten cuidado – Mikoto se despidió del joven para luego mirar a su hijo – por cierto hijo, ¿Cuándo te comprometerás con la joven Sakura?

— ¡¿Qué?! – Sasuke se sonrojo mucho con las palabras de su madre – ella y yo no…

— Te sugiero que no lo pienses mucho cuñadito – hablo Izumi – tu hermano no quiso esperar mucho tiempo

— Yo… aún tengo algo que hacer – Sasuke termino de tomar sus armas y se fue – nos veremos en la tarde

— Adiós hijo – Mikoto vio a su hijo salir mientras miraba a Izumi – se nota que está enamorado de ella

— Sé que pronto se comprometerán. Puedo sentirlo – Izumi solo siguió leyendo la carta de Itachi con mucho cariño

Por otro lado, en el pueblo las cosas marchaban con tranquilidad. Las personas iban y venían con tranquilidad en carretas, o caminando. Algunas mujeres con sus niños tomaban rumbo a la Iglesia para la primera misa de ese domingo por la mañana. Algunos otros ya se preparaban para la venta de leña, pieles de animales y otros productos variados. El gran Saloon del pueblo ya se encontraba en su limpieza matutina con los hombres con resaca saliendo, siendo despedidos por las damas que les hicieron compañía toda la noche. Pero el lugar que ya estaba listo con puntualidad a las 9 de la mañana, era la Botica Senju, fundada por un gran barbero fundador del pueblo de Konoha, Hashirama Senju. Pero actualmente era administrada por su nieta, y hasta ahora, la única mujer que ejercía la medicina de forma profesional en el pueblo. La mujer de cabellos rubios largos se dedicaba en tiempo completo a su botica y siempre estaba para ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara. Pero ella sabía que su legado era nulo, así que tenía aprendices a su cargo, como la sobrina de su difunto prometido, Shizune. Y Sakura, que demostró grandes habilidades, gracias a los conocimientos que adquirió de su padre. Esa mañana, Tsunade revisaba sus estantes, frascos y otros materiales quirúrgicos en su inventario, cuando Sakura llego con su habitual librito de pasta verde en sus manos.

— Veo que te gusto mucho el libro de "Plantas Silvestres" que te conseguí – hablo la mujer rubia sin dejar de revisar sus materiales

— Fue un largo alivio durante mis viajes – Sakura se colocó detrás del mostrador y tomo una libreta con una lista de medicamentos – pero creo que necesitare otro para pasar mi tiempo

— Sabes que tienes la librería de la botica a tu disposición. Shizune ya leyó la mayoría de los libros disponibles

— Ahora que regrese al pueblo, podre ponerme al corriente con mis lecciones

— Bien, porque ahora sigue la practica con los instrumentos quirúrgicos…

— ¡Buenos días! – se escuchó la voz de una chica joven entrando a la botica

Las dos mujeres vieron llegar a una rubia de fina, pero sexy figura. Vestía un atrevido corsé de escote cuadrado de un vibrante color violeta claro con detalles de pedrería en ébano. Sus finas tiritas hacían un intrincado diseño en su espalda, llevaba un chal de plumas en ambos codos mientras su falda con apertura a nivel del muslo derecho dejando a la vista un liguero negro a juego con la pedrería de su corsé y su falda con volantes. La primera cosa que atraía la vista era su larga y perfecta cabellera lisa de un rubio platino, unos hechizantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa capaz de calentar a cualquier hombre. Ino Yamanaka era la amiga que más secretos y confidencias compartió Sakura, y como lo supuso, apenas se enteró que estaba de regreso al pueblo la fue a buscar en el único lugar donde la encontraría.

— Hola Ino… te ves…

— Cansada, como siempre – hablo la rubia interrumpiendo a Sakura mientras se acercaba al mostrador con pasos lentos y seductores – y no me vengas con cumplidos. Eres muy ingrata por no pasar a saludar a tu querida amiga

— Perdona, llegue temprano y me ocupe todo el día. Creí que estarías ocupada

— No te equivocaste, pero sabes que somos amigas – Ino le dio una sonrisa triste a la peli rosa – siempre me he sentido orgullosa de tus habilidades

— Gracias Ino, pero tú no te quedas atrás – Sakura saco unas pequeñas pastillas mientras servía un poco de agua en un vaso – aquí tienes, para tu dolor de cabeza

— A ti no se te escapa nada – la rubia tomo las pastillas con el agua mientras se sentaba en una banca dentro de la botica – pues sí, empecé con mis lecciones con Tsunade, pero aun debo descansar antes de volver al Saloon en las noches

— Has progresado en poco tiempo Ino, así que siéntete orgullosa – dijo Tsunade terminando de limpiar sus instrumentos para caminar a la parte trasera de la botica

— Y dime Ino, ¿Has conseguido información sobre…?

— Guarda silencio – Ino se acercó rápidamente a la peli rosa para susurrarle – te diré lo que descubrí, si me confiesas como has progresado con Sasuke

— Él y yo no somos nada cerda

— Te equivocas. Él y yo no somos nada. Ustedes si son algo. Después de todo, que te acepte como su compañera y aceptara llevarte contigo en su trabajo con Naruto, es prueba de que eres importante para el

— Solo les ayudo con sus heridas…

— Por favor frentona – Ino le dio un golpecito en la frente a la peli rosa con molestia – mira, si no quieres decirme, está bien. Pero no pienses de nuevo así. El té aprecia de verdad

— Lo que digas. Ahora dime lo que sepas…

Mientras las dos amigas conversaban con tranquilidad aprovechando la ausencia de clientes en la Botica Senju, lejos del pueblo, sobre una pequeña colina verde, un caballo detenía su andar con el tirón de la rienda de su amo. Del caballo bajo Naruto para después ayudar a su acompañante de cabellera azulada con un sencillo vestido de campo color lavanda a bajar del caballo. Naruto amarro a su fiel corcel al tronco del árbol mientras la chica se sentaba debajo de la sombra del árbol mirando el paisaje que ofrecía el pueblo de Konoha desde esa pequeña elevación. La joven heredera de la Hacienda Hyuga se encontraba alegre de haber salido a pasear con su amado amigo. A pesar de que ambos provenían de familias similares en estatus, había más reconocimiento hacia la Hacienda Hyuga, que proveía más bienes al pueblo que los otorgados por los Uzumaki en el pasado. Sin embargo, el respeto existía entre las dos familias, pero ante los ojos de los demás, Naruto siempre trataba de forma respetuosa a su querida amiga, por el simple hecho de querer mantenerla a salvo. Pero estando los dos solos, podía ser como realmente quería, alegre y animado con su amada amiga. Naruto se sentó a la sombre del árbol junto a la chica, la cual aprovecho para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, gesto que alegro al rubio que devolvió el gesto.

— Esta vista es hermosa – la chica suspiro con tranquilidad sin despegarse del rubio – este paseo fue muy bonito

— Bueno, supongo que lo necesitabas, ya que te aburres mucho en esa enorme casa – Naruto soltó una risita mirando el camino – las pláticas con tu padre y tu primo siempre son muy aburridas. Prefiero los regaños de mi madre que escuchar sus pláticas y consejos aburridos

— Bueno, eso es verdad – la oji perla soltó una risita pequeña al recordar eso - ¿Recuerdas cuando tomábamos las clases con el Maestro Iruka en la escuela del pueblo?

— ¿Tomar clases? La mayoría de las veces siempre era castigado junto con Kiba o Shikamaru. Como cuando me dormí en la clase…

— O cuando llenaste de tinta el rostro del maestro por pelear con Sasuke – ambos chicos soltaron una sonora risa que para después mirarse a los ojos con alegría

— Si, extraño esos días tan animados – el rubio paso su brazo por detrás de la espalda de la chica que se ruborizo un poco

— Pero lo que más extrañaba era tu presencia Naruto. Estaba preocupada por tu ausencia

— No tenía por qué preocuparse por mi señorita Hyuga…

— Naruto – la oji perla miro fijamente al rubio al escuchar esas palabras – sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. Me gusta que digas mi nombre con naturalidad, como cuando éramos niños

— Perdona Hinata, creo que siempre te he visto como alguien muy importante y no me gustaría faltarte al respeto

— Tú nunca podrías faltarme al respeto. Eres muy importante para mí. Y si algo llegara a pasarte…

— Nada me pasara – Naruto abrazo a la chica con cariño – aún tengo algo que hacer. Y cuando termine con ese asunto, volveré al pueblo con calma y podremos pasar más tiempos juntos

— ¿Me lo prometes Naruto? – la chica lo miro a sus ojos azules con mucha ternura

— Sabes que nunca rompo mis promesas, de veras

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, contemplando el brillo que desbordaban sus ojos. Naruto no sabía ocultar bien los sentimientos que tenía por la chica, pero sabía que corría peligro si estaba a su lado. Pero solo por un momento, quería sentir sus delicados labios. Quería responder todas esas preguntas que rondaban en su cabeza: ¿Cómo se sentiría? ¿Sería cálido, reconfortante? ¿Ella lo aceptaría? Poco a poco fueron acercando sus labios, pero el relinchido molesto de Kurama que miraba el pueblo detuvo el momento de los jóvenes. Pero su leve molestia cambio a sorpresa, al ver como al pueblo llegaba una caravana con 5 carretas, pero en muy mal estado, como si hubieran atravesado un campo lleno de cactus.

— ¿Qué les habrá pasado? – Hinata se mostró preocupada al ver las carretas

— Será mejor averiguarlo – Naruto libero a su caballo y se acercó a Hinata para ayudarle a subir – vamos Hinata

— Si Naruto

Ambos jóvenes partieron rápidamente al pueblo para saber más sobre lo acontecido. En el pueblo, todos vieron como las caravanas llegaban pidiendo apoyo médico. Tsunade, junto con Sakura y Shizune llegaron para brindar apoyo a los afectados. De entre la caravana, salió una chica con un vestido oriental un poco maltratado de color café con rojo. Tenía el cabello castaño, con dos bollos y sus ojos eran de color café. A su lado, dos hombres, uno alto de mirada dura, pero confiable y a su lado, un joven de grandes ojos negros con unas cejas muy grandes. Ambo llevaban un corte de tazón muy similar entre los dos, pero sus ropas eran también orientales con un tono verde oscuro con un símbolo de dragón.

— ¿Qué les ocurrió? – pregunto Tsunade asistiendo a uno de los hombres que sostenía su hombro con dolor

— Cerca del valle, fuimos atacados – hablo la chica de bollos – fueron unos indios apaches

— Muy apenas sobrevivimos – hablo el sujeto mayor mostrando unas de las flechas que habían quedado en su caravana – si no fuera por las habilidades de mis aprendices, no lo habríamos logrado

— Debieron ser los indios de la tribu de Suna – hablo uno de los presentes mirando las flechas – son los únicos que viven por esa zona

— No lo creo – al lugar llego Kakashi con varios de sus hombres – la tribu de Suna no es hostil, en especial con viajeros

— Pero, estas son flechas de indios – hablo otro de los habitantes del pueblo con enojo – ellos siempre causan problemas

— ¡Ellos no fueron! – al lugar llego Naruto junto con Hinata, el cual bajo rápidamente del caballo y miro las flechas

— Tienes razón Naruto – Sakura acerco unas flechas más a su rubio amigo, el cual las miraba – estas flechas están mejor trabajadas que las que usan los de la tribu de Suna

Mientras la discusión no llegaba a un punto, los heridos fueron llevados a la botica donde serían atendidos, mientras las carretas fueron llevadas con el herrero del pueblo para su reparación. En la oficina del sheriff, se encontraba Kakashi, Shisui, Asuma quienes asistían al peli plateado. También se encontraba Naruto, Sasuke y uno de los miembros jóvenes de la caravana que se llamaba Rock Lee. También se encontraba Shikamaru Nara. El chico con una mirada cansada y aburrida, era el asistente del banco del pueblo, el cual pertenecía su padre, Shikaku Nara. Al parecer, una de las caravanas afectadas, llevaba importantes documentos sobre algunos fondos que debían ser entregados al pueblo y sin estos habría problemas graves en el futuro. El joven asistente no era alguien que le gustara estar involucrado en problemas como este, pero cuando se trataba de asuntos familiares, mostraba su gran intelecto ante el problema.

— Fue cerca de este punto – el joven con corte de tazón señalo un punto lejano en el mapa cerca de un extenso valle muy lejos del pueblo – sobre una colina con una cueva fuimos emboscados

— ¿Los vieron directamente? – pregunto Naruto con seriedad

— No, solo escuchamos sus gritos de batalla y vimos sus flechas volando hacia nuestras caravanas

— Dices que rápidamente entraron a la caravana del banco y tomaron los papeles que faltan – pregunto Shikamaru sobre lo que contaba el encargado de esa carreta

— Así es señor Nara – dijo un hombre viejo con unos raspones – solo se fueron hacia mi carreta

— Entonces, si fue una trampa planeada por alguien más – hablo Sasuke mirando las flechas – sabían cual carreta atacar y que tomar

— Pues esos documentos son importantes y los necesitamos – hablo Shikamaru mirando al sheriff – necesito su ayuda para esto

— No he dicho nada sobre negar mi ayuda, pero entiende que esto es demasiado sospechoso – hablo Kakashi – quien hizo esto, nos está esperando, porque querían que los buscáramos

— Dejar el pueblo sin alguien defendiéndolo puede ser peligroso – hablo Shisui

— En ese caso, yo iré – Naruto tomo las flechas con enojo – esto involucra a la aldea de Suna, y yo los conozco muy bien. Tal vez podamos pedir su ayuda y desmentir la acusación contra ellos

— Suena a un buen plan. Yo te acompaño – hablo Sasuke apoyando su mano en el hombro del rubio – pero debemos movernos rápido

— Yo quiero ayudarles, necesito disculparme con los indios que mencionan – Lee se enojó mientras miraba hacia donde estaban las caravanas dañadas – está en el Juramento de las Llamas de la Juventud que proclama mi gente, pedir disculpas a quienes ofendamos con nuestras acciones

— No tienes que ponerte así amigo… - Naruto trataba de calmar al nuevo forastero que parecía estar lleno de energía

— Yo también iré – hablo Shikamaru con pesar – admito que esto será muy problemático para mí, pero no dejare que este problema que involucra a mi familia se quede así

— Entonces, preparen sus cosas, nos iremos en 20 minutos – hablo Sasuke tomando el mapa para salir a buscar su caballo

Unos minutos después, el grupo que buscaría los documentos ya estaba en la salida del pueblo. Naruto se encontraba preparando sus cosas al lado de Hinata y su primo, Neji Hyuga. A pesar de haber crecido juntos, el Hyuga de cabello castaño siempre vigilaba al rubio forajido. Sabía sobre los sentimientos entre su prima menor y él, pero también sabía que la chica podría correr peligro al saberse de su relación, por lo que siempre actuaba de manera sobreprotectora con ella.

— Lamento que nuestro día se haya estropeado señorita Hyuga… digo, Hinata – el rubio cambio sus palabras al sentir la mirada molesta de la chica

— Está bien Naruto, pero prométeme que regresaras con bien – la oji perla le dio un rápido abrazo para después buscar algo en su bolso – aquí tienes algo para la buena suerte

El rubio recibió un broche con forma de flor con una pequeña flor de lavanda que transmitía un agradable aroma. La olfateo un poco para exhalar con mucha tranquilidad.

— Sin duda, es el mejor amuleto que necesito. Gracias Hinata – el rubio tomo la mano de la chica y la beso delicadamente, la cual se sonrojo un poco – nos veremos luego

— Ten cuidado Naruto – hablo Neji estrechando la mano de su amigo – no te perdonare si regresar herido

— Descuida Neji, no me pasara nada. Y te agradezco que le digas a mi familia sobre mi salida repentina

— Solo porque se cómo se pondría la señorita Karin si se preocupara demasiado – el castaño desvió la mirada mientras se ruborizaba un poco

— Cuídate Naruto – la oji perla vio como el rubio subía a su caballo, listo para partir

Por otro lado, Sasuke revisaba sus municiones y preparaba unas cuantas cosas más sobre su caballo. En eso, recibe un pequeño bolso por parte de Sakura que estaba a su lado.

— Son algunos ungüentos para heridas y un poco de equipo y balas por si la necesitas – Sakura le entrega el bolso que Sasuke revisa con tranquilidad – me gustaría acompañarlos, pero debo ayudar a la maestra Tsunade con los heridos, además…

— Está bien Sakura, lo entiendo – Sasuke guarda la pequeña bolsa entre sus cosas y toma la mano de la peli rosa – gracias. Regresaremos lo más pronto posible

— Tengan cuidado, y no dejes que te lastimen

— Tú sabes que no dejaría que me lastimen. Aún tengo algo que hacer – Sasuke se acerca un poco a la chica para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras respira cerca de su cabello – también ten cuidado

— Sasuke…

La peli rosa no puede responder a tiempo, porque se ruboriza con la acción de su amado amigo, el cual sube a su caballo con rapidez y se aleja un poco, tratando que nadie vea como sus mejillas se ruborizan. El grupo se acercó a la salida del pueblo donde Shisui los esperaba con sus cosas listas mientras Kakashi estaba de pie observando todo.

— Mucho cuidado chicos, no quisiera que se perdieran en el camino

— Descuida Kakashi, regresaremos bien – Sasuke solo lo miro con tranquilidad – solo espero un buen pago por esto

— Oye, para todos – hablo Naruto ya listo - ¡Andando! ¡Corre como el viento Kurama!

Sin esperar más, el rubio salió a toda prisa seguido por el resto del grupo mientras los niños del pueblo y el resto de la gente los despedía, deseándoles buen viaje, sobre todo Sakura y Hinata a sus queridos amigos. El grupo cabalgo todo el día, llegando cerca del punto donde la caravana fue emboscada. Al llegar, notaron el pequeño monto donde se encontraba la cueva, pero sería peligroso explorarla, sin estar preparados. Buscando por la zona, encontraron un camino que conducía a una zona de bosque donde podrían acampar. Naruto reviso el mapa y confirmo que se encontraban cerca del territorio de los indios de Suna, pero le parecía ilógico que estos atacaran, ya que estaba muy lejos de sus sembradíos, en especial porque no parecía que los viajeros amenazaran sus tierras. Después de explorar un buen rato el pequeño bosque, asegurándose de no estar en peligro, decidieron acampar. Prepararon una fogata y amarraron a sus caballos a los árboles. Antes de dormir, decidieron preparar una pequeña guardia, la cual empezó Shisui y después le seguiría Lee. La noche paso tranquilamente, pero en las sombras del bosque, se veían algunas siluetas moverse con extrema cautela. Cerca del amanecer, Lee ya estaba listo para dormir un poco mientras avivaba de nuevo la fogata. Pero antes de lograrlo, es sujetado de la espalda y derribado al suelo, siendo detenido por varios sujetos, los cuales no pudo distinguir. Antes de poder hacer alguna señal de alerta a sus compañeros, ve como varias siluetas aparecen el bosque con varios arcos y flechas apuntándoles y otros con tomahawks en sus manos. Todo el grupo es amordazado, pero antes de que le colocaran una soga en la boca a Naruto, el rápidamente busca algo entre sus ropas.

— ¡Esperen! – Naruto toma algo de entre sus cosas - ¡Soy el hijo del Rayo Amarillo!

El rubio levanta rápidamente un collar con dos plumas amarillas y un tejido que daba la forma de un rayo hecho con piedras brillantes. Todos los sujetos se revelan ante la luz de la fogata, soltando al grupo de Naruto. La mayoría son hombres, de piel un poco bronceada, usando ropas indias, como pantalones y camisas grandes de piel de búfalo, toro o lobo. Llevaban una cinta de color rojo con blanco, con plumas rojas. Algo que los distinguían, es que algunos llevaban una o dos plumas. Al frente, aparecieron tres apaches que llevaban tres plumas sobre sus cabezas. A la izquierda estaba un apache con varias líneas moradas que remarcaban su cara, de cabello castaño algo alborotado y en su cintura llevaba unos muñecos raros; a la derecha estaba una chica con cuatro trenzas en puntas y dos pares de líneas en sus mejillas de color rojas. Algo que resaltaba en ella era su atractiva figura, además de algunos accesorios de cacería en su cinturón; en medio de ellos, estaba un sujeto un poco más bajo que ellos. Su cabello era un poco largo, de color rojo intenso. Tenía una especie de calabaza café pequeña y en su rostro, llevaba unas grandes sombras negras que remarcaban sus ojos celestes y en la parte izquierda de su frente, estaba un extraño símbolo dibujado con rojo. El peli rojo se acercó al rubio y lo ayudo a levantarse para darle un cálido abrazo.

— Naruto, es bueno verte – el peli rojo se apartó para ver al rubio – han pasado años

— Lo se Gaara – Naruto regreso el abrazo y luego miro a los otros dos – Kankuro, Temari, ¿Cómo se encuentran?

— Ya te hacia muerto zorro – hablo el castaño dándole un golpecito en el hombro al rubio

— Naruto, ¿Los conoces? – pregunto Lee muy confuso ante la escena

— El padre de Naruto para ser más específico – hablo Sasuke al lado de Lee para acercarse a los apaches – ha pasado tiempo Gaara

— Lo mismo digo Sasuke – el peli rojo saludo al de peinado azabache – supe lo que ocurrió con tu padre. Lo lamento mucho

— Descuida, les explicare los detalles después

— Gaara, necesitamos hablar con tu padre de inmediato – continuo Naruto con seriedad

— Por supuesto, los llevaremos a la tribu

Gaara y sus hermanos guiaron a Naruto y al grupo por el bosque, atravesando una zona profunda hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un estrecho cañón que tenía una depresión cubierta en su totalidad por las montañas a su lado. Durante todo el viaje, Shikamaru sintió la mirada afilada de la chica de cabellos rubios en puntas, algo que lo incomodo mucho. Al terminar el tramo estrecho, llegaron a la gran depresión que se encontraba oculta entre esas montañas, la cual ocultaba un hermoso valle lleno de varias tiendas indias, con tonalidades diferentes, había varias fogatas entre las tiendas, unos grandes corrales al fondo donde se encontraban rebaños de búfalos, caballos con pinturas en sus cuerpos y ovejas. Había una zona un poco más alejada donde se veían varios sembradíos de maíz, trigo y otras plantas extrañas. Había varios tótems con varios tallados de animales, pero había uno que sobresalía con la figura de un gran mapache gordo con una inmensa cola, el cual estaba al lado de una gran tienda. Gaara y sus hermanos guiaron al grupo de Naruto hacia esa tienda, mientras los otros apaches los ayudaban al llevar a sus caballos al pozo para que tomaran agua y comieran. Todos los apaches miraban con curiosidad a los extranjeros, en especial a Naruto. Llegaron al centro de la aldea, delante de la gran tienda, de la cual salió un apache con solo un pantalón, sandalias y un ligero chaleco de piel de búfalo, con un gran penacho de plumas rojas y unas cuantas amarillas, además de tener sombras negras en sus ojos. Kankuro se acercó al hombre y lo escucho murmurar.

— Nuestro padre, el jefe de la tribu apache de Suna, les da la bienvenida forasteros – hablo Kankuro hacia el grupo de Naruto mientras seguía escuchando los susurros del hombre – en especial, al hijo del hombre que brindo apoyo a la esposa del jefe de la tribu

Al decir esas palabras, una mujer de cabellos castaños claros y ojos azules, la cual usaba un vestido de piel adornado con varias perlas salió de la gran tienda. Se apreciaba joven y radiante, aunque con una mirada cansada.

— El jefe los invita a su tienda para escuchar su petición – Kankuro se aparta para que el jefe entre, seguidos de Gaara, Temari y la mujer

— Vamos entonces – Naruto es el primero en entrar, seguido por los demás

Dentro de la tienda, se siente mucho calor, a pesar de la brisa fresca que se sentía dentro del valle. Dentro de la tienda se ven varias armas hechas a mano, como flechas, lanzas, tomahawks, entre otras. Además, se ven los cráneos de algunos búfalos, lobos, y las plumas de varias aves de muchos colores, exhibidos como grandes trofeos. Sobre una de las paredes de tela, se ve un gran mural de tela, donde se aprecia la figura de un inmenso monstruo muy parecido a un mapache gordo, aunque parece que solo uno reconoce al inmenso monstruo.

— _Eso parece un Tanuki, como los hay en mi tierra_ – Lee se queda con ese pensamiento, cuando ve como los indios les indican que tomen asiento en frente de una gran fogata, que solo desprende un humo con olores de hierbas raras

— HABLEN – el jefe se quita su inmenso penacho, revelando una pequeña cabellera alborotada de color purpura pálida, hablando con una voz gruesa, intimidante, pero tranquila - ¿QUÉ HACER AQUÍ?

— Los han incriminado – hablo Naruto lanzando varias de las flechas a los pies del jefe apache – una caravana que se dirigía hacia el pueblo de Konoha fue atacada, por sujetos con flechas como estas, que según son de su tribu

— SER MENTIRA – el jefe tomo las flechas y luego las lanzo a la hoguera con enojo – NOTARSE SU FALSEDAD A PLENA VISTA

— Lo sabemos Jefe Rasa – hablo Sasuke con seriedad – quien lo hizo, robo algo importante para el pueblo y debemos atraparlos

— Sabemos quiénes son – hablo Kankuro – hace unos días, unos jinetes mataron a varias mujeres recolectoras. Es un grupo de diez, dirigidos por tres forajidos

— Son ellos – Gaara saco unos papeles arrugados de entre sus cosas – encontramos estos de un bolso que dejaron abandonado

— Los conozco, están en los carteles de "Se busca" – hablo Shisui extendiendo los tres papeles cerca de sus compañeros

— Zaku "El Cuchillo" Abumi – hablo Naruto leyendo el cartel del sujeto – "Se le busca por matar a 12 sujetos, usando cuchillos y dagas con mucha habilidad para cortarles la garganta con velocidad"

— Kin "La Cascabel" Tsuchi – Shikamaru leyó el segundo cartel con la imagen de una chica de cabello largo y negro – "Usa cascabeles reales para asustar a sus víctimas. Mato a 6 mujeres, después de robarles. Las victimas presentaban punzadas, como si varias agujas o colmillos fueran encajadas en brazos, piernas y cuello"

— Dosu "Brazo de Hierro" Kinuta – Sasuke leyó el ultimo cartel con enojo – "Ha matado a más de 20 hombres en nombre de la llamada Serpiente Blanca. Hábil disparador y traicionero. Se busca vivo o muerto"

— Los obligamos a quedarse cerca del bosque, en una cueva, pero no creo que podamos hacerlo por mucho tiempo – hablo Gaara con enojo – llevan consigo varias de esas varas rojas que explotan

— Dinamita – hablo Naruto - ¿Tienen rehenes con ellos?

— Unas mujeres, entre ellas la mujer de Gaara…

— Matsuri no es mi mujer – Gaara interrumpió de golpe a Kankuro, el cual soltó una risita de burla junto con Temari – _no aun_

— MIS HIJOS AYUDARAN A MATAR A INVASORES – hablo el jefe con seriedad – Y ASI PODER RECUPERAR LO QUE LES ROBARON

— Gracias señor – hablo Naruto extendiendo el mapa que llevaban en sus manos – díganos donde están ellos ahora mismo

Unas horas después, Gaara hablaba con Naruto y Sasuke sobre su plan, en compañía de otros apaches que escuchaban atentamente las indicaciones de los forasteros. Lee y Shisui revisaban sus armas y municiones para el asalto que había planeado Shikamaru anteriormente. Debían prepararse para emboscar a los bandidos antes del amanecer, para aprovechar su poca reacción al asalto sorpresa. Mientras tanto, Shikamaru se encontraba recostado debajo de uno de los árboles del valle, cerca de donde estaba su caballo. Después de haber sido despertado de forma tan "espontanea" necesitaba un descanso. Después de todo, era un fastidio muy grande el que hacía, pero la familia era primero para él. Así que, no podía quejarse tanto como él quisiera. En eso, escucho los pasos de alguien llegando al lugar. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Kankuro junto con su hermana Temari. La chica parecía tener solo una mirada de enojo cuando se dirigía ante él.

— Terminamos de revisar el mapa – hablo Kankuro entregándole un viejo mapa arrugado – parece que te tomas muy en serio lo de preparar la trampa

— Es mejor hacerlo ahora, porque sería muy problemático hacerlo después…

— "Holgazán" – de repente, Temari pronuncio con cierta dificultad esas palabras

— Prefiero el termino perezoso – hablo Shikamaru mirando con seriedad a la chica – pero más que todo, es porque es un fastidio tener que hacer todo y no prepararse bien…

— "Holgazán"

— No tienes que decirme así tan seguido

— Debes disculparla – Kankuro se acercó a la chica y le susurro algo, para después recibir unas palabras en el dialecto de los apaches – ella no ha aprendido muy bien del todo su lenguaje como nosotros. Solo sabe algunas palabras

— ¿Entonces, me llama así porque no conoce otra palabra?

— No, de hecho si conoce el significado de esa palabra – Kankuro soltó una risita mientras la chica solo bufaba con enojo – dijo que es perfecta para ti

— ¿Ella puede entender lo que digo? – Shikamaru vio como Kankuro le hacia una seña con la mano, demostrando que entendía ciertas palabras – escucha, si soy un holgazán, pero no por eso soy débil o algo así

— "Tu… cara… piña" – al decir esas palabras, Kankuro se hecho a reír por lo dicho por su hermana, mientras Shikamaru solo suspiraba con pesar

— Bien, en eso si te doy la razón – Shikamaru se sacudió sus ropas y camino hacia las tiendas – pero tú eres una mujer problemática

Temari vio como ese hombre, al que había molestado un poco, se retiraba. Pero algo en él le causaba intriga. Había atacado a varios forajidos en el pasado, había demostrado ser digna hija del jefe de la tribu, pero algo en ese sujeto no le permitía tranquila. Era extraño. Esa noche, los forasteros estaban relajados en la gran fogata en frente de la tienda del Jefe, mientras comían un poco de liebre asada, acompañada con una bebida naturalista de los apaches, una que disfruto Lee. Naruto aprovechó el momento para conocer al nuevo del grupo. Lee pertenecía a un país extranjero, llegando a estas tierras en busca de una nueva vida. Toda su vida la paso al lado de su tutor, llamado Maito Gai, el cual era un antiguo aprendiz de artes marciales y también de las armas cuerpo a cuerpo. Él también era un combatiente, pero un gran conocedor de las armas, como su compañera y amiga que también venia en la caravana, llamada Tenten. Por otro lado, Sasuke compartió un poco de lo sucedido con su padre hacia Gaara y su padre, los cuales se mostraron intrigados por lo sucedido y deseosos de apoyar a quienes acabaron con un gran hombre que en el pasado los había ayudado mucho, junto con el "Rayo Amarillo". Shikamaru comía con tranquilidad, mientras seguía sintiendo la mirada fría de Temari, que después de un rato se retiró. Kankuro se sentó a su lado mientras comía con mucha tranquilidad.

— Creo que le caíste bien a mi hermana

— Tal vez es lo opuesto – Shikamaru dio un trago a su vaso con jugo natural, el cual era muy fuerte y suspiro con cansancio – por alguna razón me odia

— No te odia, es solo que escucho que eras muy importante en tu pueblo por ser el hijo de alguien poderoso y se enojó por tu actitud tan relajada

— ¿Piensa que no me lo merezco?

— De cierto modo. Pero no te fijes en eso. Ella siempre ha sido muy gruñona solo por su situación

— ¿Situación?

— Es la hija mayor del Jefe – Kankuro miro a sus hermanos a lo lejos – se supone que el hijo mayor es quien hereda el liderazgo de la tribu. Pero por ser mujer, ninguno de por aquí ve que eso sea aceptable. Así que ella decidió ser una hábil guerrera para demostrar lo fuerte que es. Mi madre, Gaara y yo la apoyamos. Pero ella no quiere que la vean como alguien débil

— Se enojó conmigo, porque solo soy importante por mi padre y cree que no me gano la vida

— ¿Es verdad eso?

— Puede ser – Shikamaru miro un pequeño reloj de bolsillo que tenía guardado, un regalo de su mentor Asuma – pero cuando se trata de mi familia, siempre doy todo por ellos

— Eso lo veremos mañana – Kankuro se levantó para ir por mas carne de conejo – te diré algo, ten cuidado con mi hermana. Podría darte una sorpresa si no estás atento

Shikamaru vio como Kankuro se apartaba de su lado con una risita de burla, pero el peli negro solo se mantuvo tranquilo mientras miraba como Temari hablaba con su madre, como si ella le pidiera algo con insistencia y ella negaba con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa, como si estuviera apenada. La noche paso con tranquilidad después de eso. A la mañana siguiente, en una cueva en un bosque un poco frondoso, se apreciaba una pequeña fogata en la entrada y en la salida, algunos caballos de pelaje oscuro o gris amarrados a los árboles. Desde la cueva salió una mujer con el cabello negro muy largo con una coleta hasta la punta que llegaba hasta su cintura. Llevaba un short mezclilla un poco arriba de sus rodillas, acompañadas con unas botas largas de color negro. Llevaba un chaleco de capa trasera larga color café que solo cubría sus pechos y parte de su vientre en la parte delantera y toda su espalda. Usaba un sombrero gris oscuro que cubría parte su rostro. Al lado de ella, salió un sujeto que usaba un paño gris que cubría la parte baja de su rostro, mientras la parte izquierda de su rostro estaba totalmente vendado, cubriendo lo que parecía una vieja herida. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un poncho de piel café, como la de un oso, pero se apreciaba un pantalón mezclilla gris, como los que usaban los soldados de la caballería y una camisa de botones gris maltratada.

— Ya estoy harta de estar en esta cueva – hablo la mujer con enojo – si no nos vamos ahora mismo…

— Nos iremos ya mismo – el sujeto vendado miro en sus manos unas cartas con un sello familiar de cera sin abrirse – ya tenemos lo que el jefe quería

— ¿Y qué haremos con las rehenes? – la mujer camino un poco hacia la cueva, haciendo un cascabeleo con un objeto en sus manos en cada paso – Zaku y los otros tontos ya se desahogaron con ellas lo suficiente

— Falto una – de repente, la voz de otro sujeto se escuchó delante de la cueva

De la cueva salió un sujeto de apariencia más joven con el cabello alborotado y en puntas. Llevaba una camisa corta de color amarillo pálido y una mezclilla gris. En todo su cinturón se veían navajas y cuchillos y solo una pequeña Derringer.

— Los otros tontos se la pasaron bien con esas chicas, pero la que tenía esa pluma blanca en su cabello es la que falta – hablo el sujeto con malicia – al menos déjenme divertirme con ella antes de irnos

— Ya no nos queda dinamita idiota – hablo la mujer con enojo – si nos quedamos más tiempo, esos apaches nos acorralaran y ya no podremos escapar

— Además, se supone que el sheriff de Konoha y sus hombres vendrían por estos papeles – hablo el sujeto vendado con enojo – aun debemos prepararnos para su llegada. Al menos que los apaches ya los hayan matado

— En todo caso, ya me quiero ir, antes de que pase algo malo…

De repente, las palabras de la chica se detuvieron al ver como una lanza apache caía del cielo hacia sus pies. Al mirar a los árboles, vieron un gran grupo de apaches gritando y corriendo, preparados para el ataque. Los tres bandidos entraron rápidamente a la cueva y alertaron a sus secuaces para que tomaran a las rehenes, entre ellas a una chica de cabello corto color castaño claro, con un vestido de piel muy bien hecho con algunas piedras finas, pero ya algunas faltantes. En su cabello, llevaba una pluma blanca. Los bandidos salieron con las mujeres sujetadas de las manos, algunas con muy poca ropa y otras con varios rasguños y golpes en sus brazos, piernas o rostro. Pero al salir, no vieron a ningún apache, como si estos hubieran desaparecido en un parpadeo. Sin querer esperar más, prepararon algunos cartuchos de dinamita para ahuyentar a los indios, pero desde la parte alta de la cueva, algunos apaches saltaron sobre los bandidos con las rehenes para liberarlas. Dosu se preparó para encender una dinamita, pero recibió un disparo en su brazo derecho. Al mirar detrás suyo, vio a un sujeto de cabello azabache apuntándole con un revolver al lado de otro sujeto con el cabello negro alborotado. Desde los lados, estaban Naruto, Shikamaru y Lee apuntando con sus armas a los bandidos, mientras los apaches aun forcejeaban con los secuaces.

— ¡Dosu, Kin y Zaku! – grito Shisui sin dejar de apuntar su arma - ¡Suelten sus armas y levanten las manos! ¡No tienen escapatoria!

— Eso es lo que ustedes creen – Kin saco de entre sus ropas un cascabel, hasta que sintió como alguien le apuntaba por la espalda con algo puntiagudo

— No te aconsejo que lo hagas – Kankuro se puso detrás de ella, colocando una lanza india detrás de ella – ya ríndanse

— ¡No soy de los que se rinden tan fácilmente! – Zaku encendió rápidamente un cartucho de dinamita en sus manos y lo arrojo hacia donde estaban sus secuaces

— ¡Corran! – Naruto grito para alertar a los apaches que trataban de liberar a las rehenes

En ese momento, todo pasó muy rápido. Los apaches alcanzaron a tomar a todas las chicas, aunque uno de ellos que seguía luchando contra uno de los bandidos fue alcanzado por la explosión. Su cuerpo recibió un mortal golpe de la explosión, haciéndole perder una de sus manos, mientras dos bandidos murieron. Después de eso, todos los presentes trataban de recuperarse del sonido ensordecedor de la explosión, pero los tres líderes ya parecían estar acostumbrados a ese sonido, por lo que aprovecharon la oportunidad para buscar a sus caballos y escapar. Aunque Dosu parecía más enfocado en querer enfrentar a quien le disparo, así que llamo su atención, cosa que Sasuke no ignoro y empezó a perseguirlo, seguido por Shisui. Del resto de bandidos, solo quedaban siete, los cuales empezaron a sacar sus armas para disparar con locura hacia sus enemigos. Lee y Kankuro empezaron a responder el fuego enemigo con ayuda de los apaches liderados por Kankuro. El cobarde de Zaku que había lanzado la dinamita, había aprovechado la situación y tomo como rehén a la chica con la pluma blanca en su cabello para hacerse con su bello cuerpo para él, cosa que no fue ignorada por el apache de cabello rojo con sombras en sus ojos al igual que su rubio amigo que le dieron casa por el bosque.

Por otro lado, Kin solo quería escapar, así que corrió hacia el bosque. Temari decidió perseguirla, no dejaría que escapara pero aún seguía un poco desorientada por la explosión. Corrió entre los árboles, pero sus oídos aun retumbaban por la explosión causada anteriormente, se sentía mareada. En eso, escucha un cascabeleo cerca del lugar. Dirige su vista al suelo, creyendo que se trataba de una serpiente, pero no hay nada. Y lo que es peor, siente la mordida en su brazo izquierda. Al mirar con sorpresa, descubre que no ha sido ese maldito reptil que creyó haber escuchado, sino que se trataba de la mujer que perseguía, la cual había clavado unas agujas en su brazo con mucha fuerza, haciendo que la chica se sujetara el brazo con dolor. Antes de poder reaccionar, recibe otro ataque peligroso en su espalda baja, una sensación igual a la mordida de una serpiente, pero son esas malditas agujas las que le causan dolor, obligándola a ponerse de rodillas.

— Te recuerdo, eres la única mujer de tu tribu que nos atacó – Kin agitaba un cascabel en sus manos con malicia mientras rodeaba a la chica – aunque no lo creas, te entiendo. Una mujer que lucha por demostrar superioridad a los hombres, pero no todas tenemos la suerte para lograr nuestros objetivos

— Te… mato… - Temari intentaba hablar con fuerza mientras sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, hablando en su lenguaje tratando de maldecir a la mujer que estaba frente a ella

— Ese es el espíritu – Kin saco otra aguja un poco más grande que las anteriores con un cascabel de serpiente atado a una punta – pero, ya se acabó este juego

Kin se acercó a Temari con malicia, pero de repente escucha un disparo que la pone alerta. Mira rápido a donde se originó el disparo, pero no ve a nadie. Luego escucha otro disparo en la zona contraria y se gira para buscar al disparador. Mira de nuevo a la chica delante de ella que también parece sorprendida por los sonidos que escucha. En eso, vuelve a escuchar otro disparo, pero esta vez más cerca, y de repente, siente el disparo en su brazo derecho y luego en el izquierdo. Al mirar al frente, ve al chico con el peinado de piña, el cual le apuntaba con un revolver cargado para otro disparo y en sus manos tenía unas raras piedras, como las que se usan para encender las fogatas.

— ¿Qué demo…? – sin poder terminar, la chica siente el disparo rozar su mejilla, para después ver la mirada fría del sujeto frente a ella

— Viejo, en serio que quería evitarme algo tan problemático como esto, pero no me dejaron opción – Shikamaru lanzo una de las piedras en sus manos hacia el suelo con fuerza, la cual choco con otra roca, causando un sonido similar a un disparo – este lugar está lleno de piedras minerales que se usan para encender fogatas. No puedo creer que cayeras con un truco tan sencillo como este

— Me engañaste – Kin se sentía como una tonta ante el truco, pero debía reconocer que era demasiado bueno – creí que eran varios, pero solo eras tu

— Hablas de querer demostrar ser mejor ante los hombres – Shikamaru se acercó a la bandida sin dejar de apuntarle con su arma – pero alguien como tú que se vale de trucos baratos para engañar a otras, en lugar de enfrentarlas de frente, solo demuestra lo cobarde que eres

— ¡Eres un…!

Con un rápido movimiento, Shikamaru golpea la nuca de Kin con el mango de su revólver, dejándola noqueada al instante. Sin perder tiempo, este procede a sujetar sus manos con una cuerda que llevaba consigo, y después prosigue con sus piernas. Le retira toda arma que lleve consigo y la deja tirada en el piso hasta que lleguen los demás. Luego se acerca a Temari, que seguía sorprendida por lo sucedió hace solo unos momentos. Shikamaru empieza a retirar las agujas en la espalda de la chica, luego la del brazo, causando leve dolor a la chica apache. Sin poder recuperar la razón, Temari ve en silencio y sorprendida como el sujeto empieza a curar sus heridas con delicadeza, en total silencio. Aunque ella no puede comunicarse con él, no como quisiera hacerlo. Cuando el termina, se levanta, sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero no como antes.

— "Holgazán" – Temari ve al chico cargar a Kin que se mantiene inconsciente – "Cara piña"

— Ya te lo dije, solo dime perezoso – Shikamaru solo siguió su camino, mientras la chica lo seguía desde atrás con lentitud – o Cara de Piña está bien, pero al menos podrías ser…

— "Gra-gracias" – Shikamaru mira con incredulidad como la chica desviaba la mirada al suelo con enojo mientras había un leve rubor en sus mejillas – "Pere… Perezoso"

— Mujer problemática – Shikamaru solo sonríe con resignación mientras inclina un poco la cabeza para señalar el camino – mejor vamos con los demás

Shikamaru sigue su camino con Temari detrás de él. Mientras tanto, Zaku lleva a rastras a la chica con la pluma blanca, tratando de escapar. En eso, llega a donde quedaba uno de sus caballos. Cuando trata de subir a la chica, una flecha se clava en uno de sus brazos. Al mirar detrás de él, descubre a Gaara, el cual lo mira con enojo mientras suelta su arco y toma desde su espalda su tomahawk para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Zaku no planea luchar, así que toma a la chica en sus brazos y la coloca delante de él, mientras toma una navaja en sus manos para usarla como protección.

— Adelante, indo maldito – Zaku presiona con maldad el filo de su navaja contra la mejilla de la chica mientras retrocede lentamente hacia su caballo – ven por esta chica, pero si soy sincero, preferiría divertirme un poco con ella

— Suéltala ahora mismo cobarde – Gaara se mantiene tranquilo analizando los movimientos del bandido delante suyo

— Oblígame salvaje – Zaku lame con maldad la mejilla de la chica, la cual se muestra nerviosa – esta chica sí que es linda, en serio que me divertiré con ella. Pero antes…

Sin darle tiempo, Zaku lanzo algunos de sus cuchillos hacia Gaara, que los esquivo ágilmente para acercarse a Zaku para rescatar a la chica. Pero el bandido retiro la navaja del cuello de la chica y rápidamente lo clavo en el hombro del peli rojo apache, para luego patearlo hacia el suelo.

— Ustedes los indios sí que son estúpidos – Zaku saco otro cuchillo sin soltar a la chica – el siguiente será en tu corazón…

Un disparo se escuchó desde el bosque, terminando con una bala en el otro brazo de Zaku que seguía sin ser herido. Zaku se preparó para matar a la chica, pero otro hábil disparo le dio en la muñeca, haciendo que soltara a la chica y que ya no sintiera nada en su mano derecha. Desde los árboles, aparece Naruto apuntando sus dos revolver al bandido sin despegar su vista del objetivo mientras la chica corre para ayudar a Gaara.

— Ya se terminó, ponte de rodillas o te pondré yo a la fuerza – Naruto no despegaba la vista de Zaku, el cual se mostraba enojado

— Yo aún no termino de jugar – el tipo saco un cartucho de dinamita de su bolso trasero junto con un fosforo, con la única mano que aun podía mover – en lo que me disparas, le puedes dar a mi cartucho o a la bolsa donde las guardo. Adelante, dispara si te atreves

— Como quieras…

Con un hábil disparo, Naruto logra neutralizar la otra mano del sujeto y después da otro disparo a su hombro, haciendo que la bolsa donde tiene sus explosivos caiga al suelo, dejando en shock al miserable bandido.

— No es posible… nadie es tan hábil – Zaku palidece ante el sujeto delante de él mientras retrocede con miedo – solo había un disparador así de hábil, pero el…

— Estas viendo al único hijo del "Rayo Amarillo" – Naruto carga otro disparo con su revólver, sin dejar de mirar al sujeto – te sugiero que te rindas ahora mismo

Zaku escucha como un caballo se acerca corriendo, en el cual ve a uno de los pocos de sus subordinados huir del lugar, así que rápidamente voltea y salta a su caballo para tirarlo y escapar a toda prisa. Naruto intenta dispararle al jinete que se aferra al cuello del caballo con sus brazos, pues sus manos ya no pueden moverse, pero él no quiere herir al animal, así que lo deja escapar, sabiendo que ya no le causara problemas a nadie. La chica se acercó al apache pelirrojo que se sacaba el cuchillo con cierto dolor. La pobre chica murmuraba en su lenguaje con mucha preocupación.

— Estoy bien Matsuri, yo estaba más preocupado por ti… - el chico solo sintió el cálido abrazo de chica de cabellos castaños que seguía murmurando en su lenguaje – tu más que nadie sabe que no iba a abandonarte. Eres muy importante para mi… si, también te quiero con todo mi corazón

La chica solo beso al apache pelirrojo con cariño, el cual correspondió el beso, a pesar de tener dolor en su pecho, pudo soportarlo por el cariñoso beso de su amada prometida. Naruto que ya se encontraba más relajado, solo podía ver la escena con felicidad y ciertos celos. Se preguntaba si alguna vez él podría tener ese tipo de momentos con Hinata. Sentir sus delicados labios rozar con los suyos y recibir sus caricias en su cabello y brazos mientras el exploraba la suavidad de sus brazos, su cintura… era mejor ya no pensar en eso o se volvería loco de amor.

Sasuke y Shisui se encontraban persiguiendo a Dosu y otros bandidos que se encontraban corriendo entre los árboles para esquivar y disparar. Pero los dos perseguidores eran hábiles disparadores. Dosu dejo a sus subordinados atrás para esconderse, mientras Shisui terminaba con varios de ellos, mientras Sasuke le daba alcance al encubierto. Después de correr un gran tramo, Sasuke esquivo con dificultad el disparo de un rifle Henry muy potente. Los disparos no se detenían en lo más mínimo, pero Sasuke se movía fácilmente entre los árboles. En un momento en que las balas se terminaron, Sasuke saco su propio rifle y se acercó rápidamente a la posición de Dosu, pero el empezó a cargar su propio rifle mientras se ocultaba entre los árboles. Sasuke llego cerca de la posición de Dosu, el cual salió de su escondite con su arma apuntando al Uchiha, el cual imito la acción de su enemigo.

— El hermano del "Cuervo Asesino" – Dosu se burlaba sin bajar su arma ni despegar la vista de su enemigo – quien diría que tendría la suerte de matar a su hermano menor

— ¿Has visto a mi hermano? – Sasuke agrego más fuerza a sus manos mientras sostenía el rifle con enojo

— No, pero el jefe sí. Me refiero a la "Serpiente Blanca". De hecho, después de este trabajo se supone que lo buscaríamos. Después de todo, es su enemigo

— Saben que es un peligro para el. El acusó a mi hermano de un crimen que no cometió. Y me asegurare de llevarlo a la justicia para que lo liberen de esa acusación

— Hablas como todo un soldado, pero eres igual que tú hermano. Ante la necesidad, tomaras la vida de otros. Pero si no lo haces, es porque eres un cobarde – Dosu empezó a moverse dando pasos lentos, acercándose a unas piedras para patearlas - por una razón no mataste a Mizuki

— ¿Cómo sabes que no matamos a Mizuki?

— Nuestro informante no los dijo, pero no podrás descubrir quién es – Dosu pateo una roca con mucha fuerza hacia Sasuke, el cual la esquivo, seguido por un disparo

Pero Dosu no se dio cuenta que detrás de Sasuke ya se encontraba Shisui, el cual disparo con velocidad hacia Dosu, pero al poner su brazo derecho en frente, la bala reboto en otra dirección. El bandido siguió corriendo para esconderse, pero Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y siguió a su enemigo, hasta que le dio alcance, pero Dosu ya lo esperaba con un disparo cargado, pero este nunca ocurrió, porque el arma no podía disparar. Sasuke rápidamente arremetió con la culata de su rifle para golpearlo, pero Dosu se defendió con su brazo derecho que se ocultaba con su poncho. Empezaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, donde Sasuke parecía tener buenos reflejos, pero Dosu se defendía muy bien con ese brazo. Shisui llego listo para disparar, pero Sasuke quería arreglar ese problema cuerpo a cuerpo, así que siguió peleando, recibiendo algunos golpes fuertes en el estómago. En un rápido movimiento, Sasuke tomo el brazo derecho de Dosu y logro sujetarlo con fuerza, haciendo una llave y dislocando su hombro, para después dejarlo de rodillas en el suelo. Dosu trato de tomar una pequeña arma de entre sus ropas, pero Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y pateo con fuerza su pecho, dejándolo muy adolorido. Una vez que quedo todo maltrecho, Sasuke volvió a sacar su rifle y le apunto a Dosu.

— ¿Quién es el espía que está en el pueblo? – Sasuke cargo el disparo con enojo - ¡Responde!

— Aunque lo supiera, no te lo diría – Dosu se burló con maldad mientras miraba a los ojos al Uchiha

— Si no hablas aquí, hablaras en la oficina del Sheriff – Shisui se acercó al lugar con sus armas cargadas y listo para arrestarlo

— ¿Dónde está la "Serpiente Blanca"? – Sasuke se impacientaba con las risas de su enemigo

— Ese es el problema con los tontos como tú que solo se rigen por las leyes, no tienen el valor para hacer algo por su propia cuenta…

— ¡¿Dónde está?! – Sasuke se mostraba más molesto con las palabras del sujeto

— Tu hermano no tuvo el valor de enfrentar la ley y tú no tienes el valor de aplicar tu propia justicia. Solo eres un niño cobarde jugando a ser un vaquero y un forajido, ¡Adelante niño, demuéstrame tu propio valor…!

Solo fueron cinco segundos en los que Dosu pudo ver el verdadero miedo en sus ojos al sentir como su pecho era atravesado por el potente disparo del arma de Sasuke. Este cayó al suelo, mientras soltaba una última risa, antes de morir. Sasuke jadeo con enojo, pero ya nada podía hacer. Al mirar a Shisui, vio como este asentía, aprobando sus acciones. Una hora después, ya todos se encontraban en la aldea Apache de Suna, las mujeres rescatadas se reencontraban con sus familias o seres queridos. Shisui, Lee y Shikamaru terminaban de amarrar a los pocos bandidos que lograron atrapar para que caminaran detrás de los caballos, mientras que Kin fue atada sobre un caballo para ser llevada al pueblo para interrogación. El cuerpo de Dosu se quedaría en la aldea, como una de las ofrendas que debían ofrecer los apaches a sus divinidades por las vidas que fueron tomadas por su culpa. Naruto había guardado la bolsa de bombas de Zaku para sacarles provecho en el futuro, aunque se llevó algo más por parte de Sasuke.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no me toca nada de la recompensa? – pregunto el rubio con enojo y sorpresa hacia su compañero

— Dejaste que ese sujeto se escapara, Shikamaru fue el que atrapo a esta chica y yo me encargue del otro – dijo Sasuke, mientras Shisui lo apoyaba con una risa nerviosa – en lo que a mi concierne, no lograste nada

— ¡Hay por favor! – Naruto se deprimió por la respuesta de su amigo – Pero fui un héroe al ayudar a Gaara y a su novia

— Yo te estoy agradecido por eso – Gaara estaba detrás del rubio con un vendaje de cuero en su pecho con la chica rescatada a su lado – sin ti, no volvería a ver a Matsuri

— Descuida amigo, para eso estamos – Naruto se acercó al chico para codearlo con burla – se ve que ella es muy importante para ti, además de que te quiere mucho

— Bueno, no lo niego – el pelirrojo se sonrojo junto con la chica

— Solo espero que no me ganes en formar una familia, de veras…

El rubio detuvo sus palabras al ver como el apache pelirrojo lo miraba con una mirada seria, advirtiéndole que no se pasara con sus bromitas. Shikamaru solo soltó una risita por la conversación de los otros. En eso, vio cómo se acercaba el jefe apache, junto con su esposa, Kankuro y Temari detrás de ellos, ocultando la mirada.

— QUERER DARTE GRACIAS – hablo el jefe con seriedad – SALVAR A HIJA MAYOR Y AYUDAR A NUESTRA ALDEA

— Solo lo hice por mis propios intereses – Shikamaru mostro los documentos que había recuperado y los guardo entre sus cosas – pero, no fue nada. Lo hice porque fue lo correcto

— ACEPTAR ESTO COMO OBSEQUIO – el jefe extendió una pequeña caja que Shikamaru tomo con incertidumbre - ¿ACEPTAS ESTO, COMO OFRENDA POR TUS ACCIONES Y RESPONSABILIDADES?

— ¿Qué? – Shikamaru abrió la pequeña cajita de madera, y descubrió las agujas que le había retirado a Temari, al lado de una pluma roja con rosa – supongo que si

— ¡ESTA HECHO! – el jefe extendió los brazos al cielo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes - ¡EL HA ACEPTADO MI REGALO Y CON ESO, ACEPTO SU RESPONSABILIDAD! ¡BIENVENIDO A LA TRIBU!

Todos los apaches empezaron a vitorear a Shikamaru, mientras todos los forasteros se miraban extrañados, excepto Naruto, que trataba de contener la risa. En eso, la esposa del jefe se acercó a Shikamaru y tomo su mano para colocar sobre ella la de Temari mientras le sonreía con cariño.

— … "cuidarla"… - la mujer hablo lo mejor que pudo para después regresar al lado del jefe apache

— ¿Qué significa todo esto…?

— "Es-esposo" – las palabras de Temari, impactaron a todos los presentes

— ¡¿Qué?! – todos se sorprendieron, menos Naruto que se revolcaba en el suelo con un ataque de risa

— Te lo explicare – Kankuro se acercó a Shikamaru, que miraba a Temari con un sonrojo muy grande – es una regla de nuestra tribu, que cuando tu vida es salvada por alguien, ya sea de la misma tribu o por algún forastero, está ahora le pertenece enteramente

— Pero salvaste la vida de mi hermana, la hija mayor del Jefe – hablo Gaara – y como tal, aceptaste tu responsabilidad y ahora su vida te pertenece, pero más que un favor, es una forma de agradecerte por tu buena acción

— ¡¿Pero qué?!

— Y al aceptar el "Regalo de Matrimonio" por parte del Jefe Rasa, aceptaste el compromiso – hablo Naruto con una risita mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo – felicidades amigo

— ¡Naruto! – Shikamaru sujeto el cuello de su amigo con desesperación y vergüenza - ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…?!

— "Esposo" – Shikamaru sintió como Temari lo miraba con mucha vergüenza mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, haciendo que se mirara muy hermosa – "Te… quiero… esposo perezoso"

— … Temari – Shikamaru la miro con seriedad y después de mirar el rubor en sus mejillas, solo pudo acercarse lentamente a su frente para darle un pequeño beso – no sé si sea un buen esposo para ti, pero – la chica miro como Shikamaru le sonreía – supongo que ahora eres mi problema, mujer problemática

Temari solo se ocultó en el pecho del chico, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, con mucha alegría. Todos los presentes empezaron a vitorearlos y a celebrar su enlace. Gaara y Kankuro ahora tenían un nuevo miembro en su familia y Shikamaru solo podía pensar en que su madre lo mataría por lo ocurrido, mientras su padre solo pensaría que todo eso era un fastidio. Pero el ver como esa chica se entregaba a él fielmente, le hacía olvidar los futuros problemas. Esa noche, se celebró un banquete por el nuevo compromiso de la hija del jefe, con una fuerte bebida de la tribu, compartida con los demás forajidos. Mañana volverían al pueblo de Konoha con compañía, limpiando el nombre de los apaches por lo ocurrido y preparándose para obtener más información de la "Serpiente Blanca"

 **Pero esa, es otra historia…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Recompensas cobradas:**

\- **Mizuki "El Jinete de Plata" – Recompensa de 100 monedas de cobre – "Cobrada"**

\- **Kin "La Cascabel" Tsuchi – Recompensa de 150 monedas de cobre – "Por ser cobrada"**

\- **Dosu "Brazo de Hierro" Kinuta – Recompensa de 200 monedas de cobre – "Por ser cobrada" – Muerto**

\- **Zaku "El Cuchillo" Abumi – Recompensa de 180 monedas de cobre – Prófugo de la Ley**

* * *

 **Valores monetarios:**

\- **Oro Plata Cobre**

\- **100 monedas de cobre = 1 moneda de plata**

\- **100 monedas de plata = 1 moneda de oro**

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Hola queridos amigos y lectores. Despues de mucho tiempo, por fin pude actualizar esta historia. Como se dieron cuenta, este cap es muy largo, me tarde mucho en hacerlo y asi seran los demás capitulos. Solo espero que les guste este cap.**

 **El resto de mis historias seran desarrolladas poco a poco, pero les prometo que seran de su agrado. Me gustaria que me dejaran sus opiniones, ideas y como les gustaria la participacion de otros personajes.**

 **Les doy las gracias por su apoyo, y espero seguir con el. Si desean hablar conmigo, siempre pueden mandarme un PM cuando gusten.**

 **Cualquier duda, la respondere inmediatamente.**

 **Gracias por todo y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	3. Recuperando el Fuerte en la pradera

**Los Forajidos de Konoha**

 **Capítulo 2: "Recuperando el Fuerte en la pradera"**

Zaku Abumi siempre había sido un chico problema. Sus padres eran unos vagos que vivían del robo y el asesinato. No fue sorpresa que aprendiera a ser un bandido a tan corta edad. Una lección que le enseño su padre, la única que fue provechosa para el, era que nunca debía mostrar miedo ante nada ni ante nadie. Era mejor morir como un valiente, que vivir como un cobarde. Pero en estos momentos, Zaku estaba desechando ese único consejo por completo. Hace una hora había llegado al Pueblo Fantasma del Sonido. Las leyendas contaban que ese pueblo fue el escenario de un tiroteo de hace años, donde casi una centena de soldados civiles murió reteniendo una horda de indios. Las leyendas contaban que todas las noches se escuchaban los susurros de todos los indios que habían sido asesinados, buscando cobrar la vida de un inocente para alcanzar el descanso eterno. Otros aseguraban que el frio viento que soplaba en las noches creaba esos espeluznantes sonidos. Sin embargo, nadie tenía el coraje para adentrarse a ese pueblo. Por eso era el escondite perfecto para el criminal conocido como la Serpiente Blanca. Zaku caminaba por las frías calles del pueblo abandonado. Aun le dolían sus brazos y no podía siquiera levantarlos o tomar una pistola. Se acerco a un abandonado Saloon que tenia muy poca iluminación. Al entrar, vio a quienes se supone que eran sus camaradas. Bandidos y forajidos que tenían un escondite de la ley. Había unas pocas mesar que eran usadas para jugar baraja, banquillos muy viejos cerca de una barra donde el cantinero servía los tragos más fuertes que se podían conseguir. Había mujeres que solo ofrecían placer, porque estaban tan descuidadas para ser bellas y mucho menos para ser contratadas en un Saloon de buena calidad. Zaku camino entre los bandidos que reían como idiotas con esas mujeres, otros que estaban tirados totalmente ebrios, incluso no seria raro descubrir que alguno de los cuerpos en el suelo fuera un cadáver de algún tonto que no logro sobrevivir. Llego a la parte trasera del Saloon donde había unas escaleras que descendían a un sótano. Al llegar, había una gran sala donde se encontraban algunos individuos. Uno de ellos tenía los rasgos de un indio, pero el poncho café que cubría su cuerpo no permitía distinguir sus ropas; en otra parte había dos sujetos de cabellos blancos. Si los mirabas a detalle, se podía distinguir que eran similares en apariencia, como gemelos o mellizos.

Zaku no quería avanzar más, pero tenía que hacerlo. En eso vio que al fondo de la habitación se abría una puerta que parecía conducir a una oficina. De la habitación salió una chica con el cabello rojo con un tono pálido que cubría su cuerpo con un poncho, pero en una de sus manos llevaba un bolso con monedas de oro y en la otra mano llevaba una flauta. Zaku se adentro a la oficina y la puerta de cerro detrás de él. Al entrar, solo vio un fino escritorio con dos maquinitas para enviar telegramas a su lado. Al lado del escritorio se encontraba un sujeto con un traje muy fino de pantalón de vestir negro azulado, una camisa blanca de botones debajo de un chaleco de terciopelo gris, al igual que su cabello que era un poco corto y alborotado. El sujeto usaba unos anteojos que reflejaban un brillo intimidante. Pero sin duda, el que daba mas miedo era el sujeto detrás del escritorio. La poca luz que había en la habitación solo le permitió a Zaku ver sus manos totalmente pálidas, las cuales escribían sobre unos documentos y en las sombras, se apreciaban unos ojos amarillos como los de una serpiente, claro que eran humanos, pero desbordaba el mismo nivel de miedo.

— Valla Zaku, te habías tardado en regresar – hablo el peli gris con burla – veo que tuviste problemas en completar tu encargo

— Bueno Kabuto, sobre eso – Zaku trataba de mantenerse firme, pero simplemente se le atoraban las palabras

— Dile a Dosu que puede pasar por su paga una vez que nos entreguen los papeles que robaron

— Dosu esta muerto – las palabras de Zaku sorprendieron a Kabuto, que después se mostro molesto – no sé qué le paso a Kin, pero soy el único que sobrevivió. Escape muy apenas

— ¿Estás diciendo que fracasaron? Creo que su reputación se fue a la basura

— Fue por culpa de esos apaches que tuvieron ayuda de Sasuke Uchiha y el hijo del Rayo Amarillo…

— ¿Rayo Amarillo? – el hombre de mirada intimidante detuvo su mano que seguía escribiendo

— S-si jefe, lo vi – hablo Zaku con nervios – cabello rubio, ojos azules, pero tenia unas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas. Y lo están buscando…

— ¿A quien buscan exactamente? – hablo Kabuto con seriedad

— Al jefe, "La Serpiente Blanca"

— ¿Ellos conocen su identidad? ¿Se las dijiste?

— ¡No, claro que no! Escape apenas vi la oportunidad

Zaku vio como el individuo escondido en las sombras se levantaba con lentitud, ocultando su identidad en las sombras. Zaku temió lo peor y creyó que sería asesinado, pero su sorpresa incremento al escuchar como el sujeto de manos blancas le aplaudía con calma.

— Bien hecho Zaku, es bueno que hayas escapado con vida – el sujeto detuvo sus aplausos y miro al peli gris en la oficina – Kabuto, no seas grosero, dale una silla al pobre muchacho

— Como ordene señor Orochimaru – Kabuto solo sonrió con tranquilidad mientras acercaba una silla al frente del escritorio

— Gra-gracias jefe – Zaku se sentó, calmando un poco sus nervios – en serio que no la contaba

— Bueno, ya todo esta en el pasado – el sujeto solo se acerco un poco a Zaku mirando sus brazos – veo que él te hizo esas heridas

— Si, no puedo moverlas. ¿Cree que pueda ayudarme señor?

— Claro muchacho, Kabuto te ayudara para que ya no sientas dolor

— Gracias jefe no sabe lo que…

Y de repente, todos los que estaban afuera de la oficina escucharon un potente disparo, algo que no los sorprendió para nada. Adentro de la oficina, Kabuto estaba detrás del cuerpo de Zaku, con un revolver en sus manos. Zaku había recibido un disparo que "alivio" su dolor para siempre.

— Es una lastima que no ofrezcan mucho dinero por su cuerpo – dijo Kabuto pateando la silla para que cayera al suelo con fuerza – le diré a Kidomaru que entregue el cuerpo a las autoridades para que nos paguen su recompensas

— Así que, Minato si tenia un hijo – hablo Orochimaru con malicia – todo este tiempo creí que nunca había tenido familia. Creo que me he ausentado mucho de Konoha en estos años

— ¿Qué va a hacer señor?

— Por ahora nada. Debo seguir con mis negocios con otras ciudades, hasta que consiga apoderarme de las tierras de Konoha. Nuestro amigo en el pueblo nos ayudara con eso

— ¿Cree que sea confiable?

— Ya nos ayudó a encubrir la muerte de Fugaku Uchiha, pero debemos buscar a su primogénito para que no nos cause problemas en el futuro. Informa a Kimimaro que necesito que venga de inmediato

— ¿Qué sucederá con la misión de Jiroubo?

— En cuanto vallan a investigar, caerán en la trampa – Orochimaru se sentó en su escritorio mientras miraba un papel en sus manos – debemos contar con que Danzo cumplirá con su parte del trato. Mientras nos hacemos con más tierras para expandir mi poder. La Serpiente Blanca quedara en el pasado y será mi nombre el que sea símbolo de poder y dinero

Orochimaru miro con malicia un cartel donde ponían su alias con la absurda recompensa de 1000 monedas de oro. Pero se encontraba oculto y nadie más que sus subordinados de confianza conocían su verdadera identidad. Estaba a salvo.

Unos días después en el pueblo de Konoha, las cosas marchaban bien en ese lunes por la mañana. O al menos eso era para la mayoría. En la Residencia Nara, había un escandalo muy grande desde hace días, pues no era algo común que el único heredero de los Nara, regresara con una chica de la tribu de Suna, anunciando ser su prometida. Shikamaru sí que las tuvo negras con las quejas de su madre, Yoshino Nara. La mujer que usaba vestidos elegantes con varios holanes, de un tono azul cielo y con un cabello negro largo y liso había estallado de la sorpresa y el enojo contra su pobre hijo que solo quería un momento de descanso. Claro que la pobre de Temari no recibió ningún regaño, al contrario, era muy consentida por la mujer Nara que se sentía alegre por saber que pronto tendría nietos corriendo por su casa. Tanto fue su afecto por ella, que lo primero que hizo, fue pedirle al maestro Iruka de la escuela del pueblo, que le enseñara a la chica a comunicarse de igual forma que ellos. Además de darle clases de modales y costumbres a la mesa. Prácticamente se había convertido en una hija de la madre Yoshino. Pero Shikamaru ahora tenía que hacerse más responsable y cuidar de su "esposa". Por lo que el pobre ingrato ya no podía holgazanear como siempre lo hacía. Simplemente un fastidio. Esa mañana, fue despertado por la rubia de su prometida, que ahora dormía a su lado en la misma cama, cosa que lo había incomodado en un principio. Pero no podía negarse a los "apapachos" que ella le regalaba todas las noches.

— Perezoso, levántate – hablo Temari a su lado – mama preparo desayuno

— ¿Es tan difícil para ti llamarme por mi nombre? – hablo Shikamaru recostado en su cama

— Si – la rubia le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla para levantarse

Shikamaru no pudo evitar mirar como la chica se levantaba de la cama sin nada puesto sobre su delicado cuerpo. Sin duda era bella, eso no lo negaba, pero muy problemática. Había momentos en que agradecía la poca vergüenza que tenía la chica con él. Ella tomo un vestido del ropero que compartía con Shikamaru y empezó a arreglarse. Lástima que su pequeño momento de placer no duro mucho, pues su madre ya llamaba a la pareja al comedor para el desayuno. Unos minutos después, todos estaban en la mesa desayunando con tranquilidad. El padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara se encontraba leyendo las últimas noticias en el periódico que provenía desde los poblados más grandes, como la Ciudad de Hierro, que era una de las más grandes y reconocidas. Algo que llamo la atención del hombre de la casa, fue que últimamente había crecido el comercio y la exportación en un alejado poblado que se hacía llamar Ame, cuando hace años que no se sabía nada de ese pueblo. Ni siquiera existía comunicación con el pueblo con el telégrafo.

— ¡Shikaku, no leas en la mesa! – Yoshino regaño a su esposo con enojo – le das un mal ejemplo a Temari

— Que fastidio – el hombre dejo de lado el periódico para seguir con su desayuno – Shikamaru, ¿Qué sabes de la ciudad de Ame?

— Nada en concreto, se rumorea que muchos caza recompensas fuera de la ley trabajan ahí

— Sería bueno conseguir algo de información…

— Dejen de hablar los dos del trabajo en estos momentos – Yoshino tomo un poco de café con delicadeza mientras miraba a Temari – pueden poner nerviosa a mi querida Temari

— Estoy bien, gracias – Temari se sonrojo un poco por las palabras de la mujer que comía a su lado – yo quiero seguir conversando

— Eres tan atenta jovencita – Yoshino apretó con cariño la mejilla de la chica, haciendo que se ruborizara – sí que tuviste suerte Shikamaru. Deberías aprender algo de ella y dejar de ser un perezoso como tu padre

— _Que fastidio –_ pensaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo

Unos minutos después, Shikamaru salió junto a su padre para dirigirse al banco a empezar la jornada del día. Pero en frente de la residencia Nara, llego una carreta cargada con mucha leña. De la carreta bajo un joven de la misma estatura de Shikamaru. Tenía el cabello corto y puntiagudo de tono castaño y complexión robusta. Usaba una camisa de botones a cuadros color rojo y un pantalón de trabajo sostenido por unos tirantes de color café. En sus manos llevaba un hacha de leñador grande que podía levantar con mucha facilidad. A su lado había un hombre de su misma complexión pero de cabello rojo un poco largo y alborotado, pero llevaba dos hachas en su espalda, grandes y peligrosas.

— Hola Shikamaru, supe que te comprometiste – hablo el joven robusto mientras sacaba un trozo de carne seca de una bolsita para comer – muchas felicidades amigo

— Gracias Chouji, supongo que tuve suerte aunque fue un fastidio – Shikamaru saludo a su amigo con naturalidad

— ¿Y cómo reacciono Ino?

— Ya la conoces. Se volvió loca de la emoción por saber todo lo ocurrido. Casi como mi madre…

— ¡Ya te escuche jovencito! – Yoshino salió a la entrada junto con Temari para saludar a los recién llegados – Buenos días Chouza, joven Chouji. Me da gusto verlos

— Es bueno verla también igual de radiante señora Yoshino – hablo Chouza tomando varios leños para colocarlos en sus hombros – aquí le traigo la leña de la semana

— Me da gusto que te encuentres bien mi amigo – Shikaku saludo al hombre con los leños con tranquilidad

— El gusto es mío viejo amigo

Chouza y Chouji junto a varios miembros de su familia eran los encargados de conseguir leña para el pueblo. Todos los sábados en la mañana partían a los bosques lejos del pueblo para cortar los árboles y la leña necesaria para abastecer al pueblo y al ferrocarril. Era una tarea pesada, pero ellos eran los únicos con la resistencia para realizar dicha labor. Y el lunes en la mañana ya se encontraban en el pueblo para hacer la entrega de la leña y atender su restaurante al lado del Saloon. Ya que entre sus labores también estaba la cacería para recolectar pieles y cueros de animales para la venta y comercio tanto dentro como fuera del pueblo. Luego de la entrega, Chouji y su padre se dispusieron a continuar con las entregas mientras Shikamaru y su padre retomaron su camino al banco. Por otro lado, en la oficina del alcalde del pueblo, las cosas parecían estar muy tensas. En la oficina se encontraba el alcalde Hiruzen Sarutobi detrás de su escritorio. El hombre que ya mostraba muchos años en su apariencia, llevaba una camisa blanca de botones con un chaleco gris a juego con un pantalón de vestir del mismo color. La oficina del viejo hombre tenía los retratos de los dos antiguos alcaldes y fundadores del pueblo, Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha. Había algunos libreros y archiveros de madera con varios documentos importantes del pueblo. Una máquina de telégrafos muy grande para recibir mensajes de las ciudades más alejadas y de algunas de las residencias más importantes del pueblo, como la Hyuga, la Uchiha, la Nara y los Uzumaki, por nombrar algunas. Al lado del viejo alcalde, se encontraba su amigo de años y consejero de confianza, Danzo Shimura. El hombre tenía el cabello negro corto, pero un poco alborotado. Usaba unas ropas negras, con un chaleco y saco de ese tono. En su pecho, llevaba una vieja estrella de Sheriff y un arma sencilla en su cinturón. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado en su totalidad y su ojo derecho también vendado, según parece por una lesión causada en sus años de juventud como asistente del Sheriff. Al frente de estos hombres se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui y Kakashi, quienes hace días habían ayudado a la familia Nara a recuperar unos importantes documentos al banco del pueblo y habían capturado a unos secuaces del famoso criminal, "La Serpiente Blanca". Después de haber interrogado a la chica de nombre Kin Tsuchi, y al otro bandido ya capturado llamado Mizuki, habían obtenido cierta información sobre su jefe, pero nada que les diera una pista de su paradero.

— Entonces, ¿encontraron pruebas sobre la información que obtuvieron del bandido llamado Dosu? – pregunto el alcalde con tranquilidad

— La chica dice no saber nada sobre lo que dijo Dosu. Pero Mizuki declaro que alguien en el pueblo le brindaría información sobre el robo que quería efectuar en aquella caravana – hablo Kakashi leyendo unas notas en un arrugado papel – pero todo apunta a que la Serpiente Blanca tiene un topo en el pueblo…

— ¿Y cree que puede estar dentro de sus hombres? – hablo Danzo con seriedad – veo que no has sabido llenar bien el puesto del antiguo Sheriff

— Creemos que puede ser alguien dentro de la Alcaldía – dijo Sasuke con cierto enojo por la ofensa a Kakashi – ya que ellos sabían bien la información que debían robar y por como pretendían inculpar a la Tribu Apache de Suna, es obvio que sabían de nuestra alianza con ellos

— Qué tontería más grande – Danzo se mostró molesto con las palabras del Uchiha – aun así, es una lástima que no pudieras controlar tus imprudentes impulsos joven Uchiha. En eso eres similar a tu padre y tu hermano

— ¡Oiga, Sasuke tuvo que hacerlo! – dijo Naruto con enojo – su vida estaba en riesgo al igual que la de Shisui y por eso hizo lo necesario, de veras

— Tan imprudente como siempre joven Uzumaki – continuo Danzo mirando al rubio con burla – primero te haces un forajido rebelde y luego demuestras tu inmadurez. No te pareces al buen Sheriff que fue tu padre en su tiempo y nunca lo serás si no maduras como es debido. Eres solo un niño jugando a ser un héroe…

— Suficiente Danzo – el alcalde hablo con seriedad para calmar la tensión en su oficina – lo hecho, hecho esta. Yo investigare por mi parte entre el personal de la alcaldía mientras que Kakashi investiga a sus hombres

— No creo que sean de total confianza. Yo llamare a uno de mis muchachos de confianza para que se una a ese intento de Sheriff – Danzo camino hacia la salida con tranquilidad sintiendo la mirada furiosa de Naruto y Sasuke

— Sigue siendo un agradable sujeto – dijo Shisui con una risita una vez que el vendado se fue de la oficina

— Aun así, ha hecho mucho por el pueblo – Hiruzen suspiro con pesar mientras se recargaba un poco en su silla – mantendré un ojo puesto sobre él y sus principales hombres de confianza

— Se lo agradezco alcalde, de veras…

— Naruto, necesito pedirte un favor – el alcalde detuvo la expresión de Naruto con seriedad – ya que los Apaches de Suna confían en ti, debes ser el mediador con ellos por si necesitamos ayuda de ellos en el futuro

— No será problema alcalde, Gaara es mi amigo y confía en mí, así como yo en él, de veras

— Y ten mucho cuidado allá afuera, por favor. Todos ustedes deben cuidarse

— Gracias por su consejo alcalde – Kakashi y el resto hizo una reverencia al alcalde para después salir por la puerta – nos retiramos

El Alcalde los vio salir y luego camino hacia la ventana que le permitía ver la calle principal de su pueblo. Tantos años le pesaban y ya había visto muchas cosas. Desde una disputa por las tierras entre los fundadores del pueblo, conflictos con otros pueblos desde hace mucho tiempo, crisis, muertes, conflictos. Pero todo había sido para bien, había una relativa paz y eso no se podía negar, pero el pobre hombre ya se sentía cansado. En días como estos, solo deseaba un solo momento para ponerse a leer alguna de las novelas que había escrito su estudiante de cabellos blancos alborotados. Afuera de la oficina del alcalde, Kakashi y Shisui regresaron a la oficina del Sheriff para seguir con sus labores pendientes, mientras que Naruto y Sasuke caminaban con rumbo a la Botica Senju para encontrarse con Sakura. En eso, ven un gran grupo de niños y familias alrededor de un local al lado del Saloon. Naruto se acerca un poco curioso y descubre un aroma muy delicioso. Al entrar ve al chico llamado Rock Lee que lo ayudo en el enfrentamiento con los bandidos. El sujeto de peinado raro y cejas largas, estaba al lado de un hombre con el mismo peinado, pero tenía una trenza del mismo tono de su cabello que llegaba hasta la parte media de su espalda. Usaba un traje oriental que consistía en una camisa de ese estilo de color verde y mangas largas holgadas con un bordado con la forma de un dragón y un pantalón grande color negro con zapatillas ligeras. Lee y el adulto hacían acrobacias afuera de la tienda con mucha agilidad y maestría, que los convertía en un gran espectáculo para los transeúntes. Al lado de ellos estaba una chica que usaba un traje similar al del hombre, pero el suyo era color rosa sin mangas y su peinado eran dos bollos en su cabello castaño. La chica de ojos negros hacia malabares con unos cuchillos con mucha habilidad para después lanzarlos hacia los dos sujetos que hacían acrobacias sin darles siquiera, pero dando a un blanco sobre un poste de madera que se encontraba más adelante, demostrando su gran puntería. Naruto y los niños quedaron impresionados con tal demostración que solo podían gritar con emoción, mientras las mujeres jóvenes y las madres se impresionaban ante el talento de la chica extranjera que había llegado al pueblo apenas unos días.

— ¡Este fue el gran show del grupo de las Llamas de la Juventud! – hablo el hombre mayor con una gran voz – y ellos, son sus humildes miembros. Mi hijo y mano derecha, Rock Lee

— ¡Ese soy yo, avivando las llamas de la juventud con mis movimientos!

— Y mi querida hija y aprendiz, la hermosa y talentosa Tenten

— Un gusto poder estar aquí amigos – la chica hizo una reverencia al público que aplaudía por su actuación

— ¡Y yo soy Maito Guy, el hombre que avivara las llamas de la juventud en este pueblo! – grito el hombre que dio un gran salto y se sostuvo con sus manos - ¡Sean bienvenidos al pequeño, pero sensacional Restaurante Ichiraku!

— Eso fue muy divertido – se escuchó una delicada voz femenina entre el público que Lee pudo notar

Al lado de los niños, se encontraba una chica sentada en una silla de ruedas de madera rustica. La chica usaba un vestido largo color rosa pálido. Su cabello era castaño y largo mientras que su piel era muy pálida casi enferma. Al lado de la chica se encontraba Hinata que también veía toda la presentación con emoción.

— Hola Yakumo, Hinata – Naruto saludo a las chicas con tranquilidad – no las note hasta ahora

— Hola Naruto, ¿Cómo te fue con el alcalde? – pregunto la oji perla con una sonrisa

— Te lo contare después, ¿Cómo te sientes Yakumo?

— Me encuentro bien Naruto, gracias por preguntar – dijo la chica colocando sus brazos en los descansaderos de su silla – sigo atada a mi silla de ruedas, pero viva al fin y al cabo

— ¿Qué le pasa señorita? – Lee se acercó a la chica al notar su sonrisa triste

— No me pasa nada. Por cierto, me impresiono mucho tu actuación – dijo la peli castaña con un rubor en sus mejillas – eres muy talentoso joven Lee

— Gracias, pero todo se lo debo a las Llamas de la juventud que mi padre me ha enseñado

— Ojala yo pudiera usar esas llamas de la juventud para hacer lo que tú haces…

— ¡Bueno, las Llamas de la juventud pueden usarlas todos! – el padre de Lee se acercó al grupo – sin importar quien seas o como seas

— Solo debes dejarte llevar por ellas – dijo la chica de bollos con cierta vergüenza – mi padre y hermano suelen ser así de motivados con todos

— Pues sí que están llenos de energía – dijo Hinata con una risita mirando a la chica en la silla

— Pero bueno, pasen y disfruten de nuestro platillo más popular. Desde las lejanas tierras de oriente – hablo Guy invitando a las chicas y al rubio a pasar

— Permíteme ayudarte Yakumo – Naruto tomo la silla de ruedas y empezó a llevarla al restaurante

Yakumo Kurama, o más bien Hyuga, era una que había nacido un poco después de la fecha común. La labor de parto fue tortuosa tanto para la madre, como para la bebe. Su madre murió a solo unos días después de dar a luz, por lo que con sus últimas fuerzas, le puso un nombre a su pequeña. Yakumo fue puesta al cuidado de la familia Hyuga, que eran sus únicos parientes más cercanos. La chica tuvo un crecimiento y educación similar al de cualquier hijo de la familia Hyuga, pero desde pequeña, se percataron de un triste problema. Debido a las terribles condiciones de su nacimiento, su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para que caminara por su propia cuenta. Además de que siempre se mostraba sensible a los cambios de clima, llegando a enfermarse constantemente. Si no fuera por el cariño de Hinata y su familia, la chica hubiera preferido lanzarse desde el barranco más alto y despedirse de la vida. Y ahora, que había visto la increíble energía de ese chico que provenía del lejano oriente, sintió como si algo saltara dentro de su pecho. Pudo reír como nunca y quedo maravillada con sus intrépidos y agiles movimientos. Sin duda, era un chico especial. Llegaron a una barra donde se desprendía un aroma delicioso. Naruto ayudo a Yakumo a sentarse sobre una de las sillas de la barra y luego se sentó a su lado derecho, mientras Hinata se ponía al otro lado.

— Bienvenidos al Restaurante Ichiraku – una chica de cabello castaño y largo con un traje de cocinera se acercó a la barra con un cucharon en manos - ¿Desean probar nuestra especialidad?

— Pues yo quiero probarla, de veras – dijo el rubio olfateando el aroma que provenía de la cocina, debe ser algo muy delicioso

— Tienes buen gusto muchacho – una voz animada se escuchó detrás de la barra – veamos si te gusta mi comida

Naruto vio a un hombre mayor con un traje oriental blanco detrás de un mandil de cocina. El hombre tenía el cabello corto y castaño con algunas líneas de canas, que mostraban sus años como cocinero. El hombre le entrego un tazón con una extraña pasta, que desprendía un aroma delicioso para los nuevos que visitaban el local.

— Esta es mi especialidad, Ramen con Narutomaki, Estilo Ichiraku – hablo el hombre con una sonrisa desafiante – no hay nadie que pueda resistir mi comida

— Veamos si es así…

Mientras Naruto y sus amigas se preparaban para probar la nueva comida extranjera, un poco cerca de ahí, Sasuke llegaba a la Botica Senju para buscar a Sakura. Pero al llegar, vio a su madre hablando con la peli rosa, la cual se veía muy apenada, con sus mejillas ruborizadas. No era secreto de nadie que la mujer Uchiha deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo se comprometiera con una linda chica y sentara cabeza. Y para la suerte de la joven aprendiz, Mikoto Uchiha la había escogido. Así que aprovechaba todo momento que la veía para hablar con ella y sobre todo, incitarle a dar el primer paso con su hijo, dándole siempre su aceptación en la familia. Y esa era la razón por la cual Sasuke nunca llevaba a Sakura a su casa. Su madre no conocía la palabra discreción cuando se trataba de reforzar la relación de su hijo con la linda chica.

— Entonces Sakura, ¿Tu y Sasuke no han tenido…?

— Bu-bueno, no realmente – Sakura estaba muy nerviosa por la tanda de preguntas que le hacia la hermosa mujer sin ninguna medida – él y yo solo somos…

— Vamos jovencita, no debes reprimir tus deseos. Si quieren privacidad, hablare con mi querida amiga Kushina para que entretenga al joven Naruto. Así ustedes dos tendrán intimidad…

— Madre, no le metas esas ideas a la cabeza – Sasuke llego al lado de Sakura para poner su brazo sobre su hombro y acercarla a su cuerpo en un ligero abrazo – Sakura y yo no necesitamos apresurar las cosas

— ¡Pero yo sí! Quiero nietos y pronto – Mikoto miro hacia la calle donde veía a muchos niños correr y jugar – extraño cuidar niños pequeños como antes

— Señora Mikoto, no se sienta así – Sakura se acercó a la mujer para tomar su mano – usted aun es joven y hermosa. Debería tranquilizarse un poco

— Me sentiré más tranquila cuando me des unos cuantos nietos. Una nieta sería una gran idea

Antes de que la madre de Sasuke continuara sofocando a la chica con sus comentarios, se escuchó el ruido de unos caballos llegar a toda prisa. Sasuke no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió a la oficina del Sheriff junto con Sakura para averiguar que pasaba. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta que además de Kakashi y Shisui, también estaba un hombre de la misma complexión de Kakashi, pero su cabello era castaño y corto y estaba cubierto con un poncho café. A su lado había un sujeto que usaba un sombrero de ala ancha vaquera color café y usaba un poncho verde oscuro. Su mirada era cansada, casi enferma.

— ¿Qué ocurrió Yamato? – Kakashi miro al hombre de cabellera castaña

— El Fuerte que se encuentra al este del camino del bosque fue tomado por bandidos – Yamato hablaba con cierta molestia y preocupación – hay varios rehenes, y muchos muertos

— Eso explica porque no habíamos recibido información sobre ellos – hablo Shisui revisando unos papeles – el único telegrama que recibimos de ellos fue de hace unos días informando que "Todo está bien"

— ¿Descubrieron la identidad de alguno de ellos? – pregunto Sasuke integrándose a la conversación

— Solo de uno – el compañero de Yamato tosió con cierto dolor mientras sacaba un cartel de "Se busca" de entre sus cosas – al parecer es quien los dirige

— Jiroubo "El Jabalí Loco" – Sakura tomo el papel del criminal en el cartel para leer su información – se le busca por destrucción de Fuertes en el Pueblo de Kumo. Asalto una caravana dirigida por 20 hombres. Sin ningún superviviente. Se cree que trabaja con la Serpiente Blanca

— ¿Él estaba en el fuerte? – Kakashi vio como Yamato asentía – esto es malo. Ese fuerte nos protege de la llegada de otros bandidos, además que sirve como vigía para el ferrocarril

— Entonces debemos recuperarlo – dijo Sakura – nosotros podemos ir Sheriff

— Yamato, ¿Ellos los vieron?

— No Sheriff, ni siquiera pudieron atraparnos. Pero ya deben sospechar que volveremos con refuerzos

— Tenemos un poco de factor sorpresa de nuestro lado. Sasuke, iras con Naruto y Sakura. Yamato, Hayate y Shisui los acompañaran

— Le avisare al Dobe que se prepare, nos iremos en la mañana

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la oficina del Sheriff, el cual miraba desconcertado la información en sus manos. No parecía lógico que uno de los bandidos que trabajaba para la Serpiente Blanca tomara control de unos de sus fuertes por si solo y sin haber obtenido información necesaria para entrar. Para hacer algo así, sin ser detectados e impidiendo que la información pasara fuera del fuerte, se necesitaba del apoyo de alguien dentro que les diera entrada. Las sospechas de Kakashi sobre un posible "topo" en el pueblo que trabajara para Orochimaru se incrementaron aún más. Había sido buena idea enviar a Yamato a investigar el origen de tan extraños telegramas y por desgracia, cuando solía tener una buena idea, alguien pagaba el precio. Ya ante dos amigos suyos pagaron ese precio, no quería que alguien más cercano a él volviera perder la vida por su falta de preparación y madurez. Sasuke y Sakura caminaban al restaurante donde le habían dicho que se encontraba Naruto. Al entrar, lo vieron en una extraña competencia al lado de la oji perla Hyuga. Ambos tenían una gran pila de tazones, que ya llevaban 8 cada uno. Ambos parecían estar en una competencia de comida mientras eran apoyados por los clientes presentes, algunos niños y amigos, como lo era Yakumo, que apoyaba a Hinata y Lee y su familia del restaurante que apoyaban a Naruto. El rubio comía tazón tras tazón de Ramen con mucha delicia y velocidad, mientras se daba leves golpecitos en el pecho para pasar la comida. Por otro lado, Hinata comía con calma y gozo, disfrutando cada bocado. Pero a pesar de que todos la veían como una chica dulce, educada y agradable, su apetito era casi tan grande como él de uno Oso pardo y el tripe de feroz si no respetaba sus horarios de comida.

— ¡Última ronda! – grito el dueño del local con emoción

— Vamos a disfrutarlo juntos Hinata, de veras – hablo el rubio tomando un poco de agua para pasarse la comida

— Buen provecho Naruto – la oji perla soltó una risita mientras daba gracias por la comida

Ambos jóvenes recibieron un tazón de Ramen y empezaron a comer. Naruto comió con prisa, sin dejar de disfrutar el delicioso Ramen, pero antes de poder terminarse le plato, se sintió totalmente satisfecho. Pero al ver a la chica oji perla, vio que ella termino su plato, aun manteniendo tranquilidad.

— ¡La ganadora es la Señorita Hyuga! – anuncio Guy, mientras todos los presentes alababan a la chica, la cual se mostraba apenada, en especial porque Naruto también aplaudía por su victoria

— Sí que eres increíble Hinata, de veras – dijo Naruto a su lado, conteniendo lo que había comido en su estomago

— Fue muy divertida esta competencia – la oji perla soltó una risita al lado de Yakumo - ¿Quieres ir a casa Yakumo?

— Si me permite – Lee se acercó a la chica enferma con rapidez – yo quisiera ayudarle a la señorita a regresar a su casa

— No debería molestarse caballero – hablo Yakumo muy apenada – usted tiene que trabajar aquí con su… familia

— No es molestia alguna. Además – Lee tomo la silla de ruedas para empezar a empujarla – es parte de las Llamas de la Juventud ser amable con todos a mi alrededor

— De acuerdo, pero a cambio debes contarme sobre esas llamas de la juventud que tanto mencionas – la chica solo sonrió al ver la amabilidad del joven acróbata

— ¡Sera un gran honor para mí!

Hinata vio cómo su amiga era llevada a su hogar por el muchacho. A primera vista se veía confiable y sincero con sus palabras. La oji perla busco a Naruto y lo encontró conversando con sus compañeros de viaje, quienes le explicaban sobre el trabajo que habían conseguido para ir a revisar el fuerte que se encontraba fuera del pueblo.

— Nos iremos mañana antes de que el tren deje la estación – hablo Sasuke – de esta forma evitamos que los bandidos intente hacer algo con el

— El tren de mañana partirá antes del mediodía. Debemos irnos mañana muy temprano para eso, de veras – Naruto miro a Hinata para tomar su mano – por ahora, dejare a Hinata en su casa y regresare a la mía para preparar mis cosas

— Más te vale que estés listo a primera hora de la mañana Dobe – hablo Sasuke con pesar – yo iré a buscar algunas cosas con Shisui y Hayate

— Yo iré a la Botica. Tengo una mochila lista para viajes, pero me gustaría estar más segura antes de…

— ¡Sakura! – en eso, se escucha la voz de Ino detrás del grupo - ¡Te estaba buscando frentona!

— ¿Qué ocurre cerda? – Sakura vio a su amiga rubia con su vestido pero no tan cansada como en otros días - ¿Es tu día libre?

— Así es, así que decidí que debíamos aprovecharlo – Ino se acercó para tomar del brazo a Sakura y luego a Hinata – y que bueno que Hinata también está aquí. Podemos hacer una pequeña fiesta de chicas. Pero si Sasuke y Naruto se quieren unir, podríamos tener más diversión con unos tragos

— Tenemos que irnos mañana, no podemos beber nada – dijo Sasuke con seriedad – así que paso

— Yo estoy lleno de todo ese Ramen que comí. Y lo que necesito es un buen descanso y nada mas

— Que aguafiestas son – Ino miro con aburrimiento a los dos sujetos y sonrió de nuevo con las chicas – entonces noche de chicas será

— Ino, me gustaría pero tengo que ir con ellos mañana y…

— ¡Oh vamos Sakura, es mi primer día libre desde que estas aquí y necesito alguien con quien pasar el rato! Mira a Hinata, ella no ha dicho que no

— Pero Ino… yo no… - la oji perla vio la suplicante mirada de la rubia, lo que doblego su lindo corazón – supongo que puedo quedarme un rato. Solo necesito avisarle a Neji y…

— Naruto puede hacerlo – Ino vio como el rubio solo asentía con nervios al ver la insistente mirada de la chica – en cuanto a Sakura

— Ino, ya te dije que…

— Si no vas, le contare a Sasuke tu vergonzoso secreto – Ino le susurró al oído a la peli rosa, la cual se puso nerviosa

— No sé de qué hablas – Sakura desvió la mirada con nervios tratando de evitar a su amiga

— Hablo de lo escribiste en uno de los libros de medicina sobre usar la planta de…

— ¡Está bien, iré! – Sakura tapo la boca de la chica con un gran rubor en todo su rostro – pero no voy a beber mucho porque tengo que irme mañana temprano

— Con eso me basta – Ino empezó a jalonear a las chicas hacia el Saloon - ¡Nos vemos chicos!

Sasuke y Naruto solo vieron al grupo de chicas alejarse, sintiéndose un poco rechazados, pero decidieron olvidarlo. Sasuke retomo su camino y Naruto decidió dirigirse a la Mansión Hyuga para avisar sobre la pequeña reunión de la chica, claro que debía aclarar que fue Ino la de la idea. Unas horas después, en el gran Saloon del pueblo el ambiente se encontraba tranquilo, ya que los lunes el lugar cerraba para dejar a las chicas y otros empleados descansar. Después de todo, incluso las mujeres que se dedicaban a esa labor necesitaban un día para descansar. De ahí que esos eran los "Santos Lunes". En la barra se encontraba Ino tomando una pequeña copa, ya siendo la tercera de la noche, mientras Hinata y Sakura apenas terminaban la primera. Sin embargo, su poca resistencia ya las tenía un poco sueltas, justo lo que la rubia deseaba. En el grupo también se encontraba Karin, que se encontraba en la mansión Hyuga cuando Naruto fue a darle el aviso a Neji sobre la pequeña reunión de chicas por parte de Ino. La peli roja se enojó por no ser invitada, por lo que tomo el caballo de Naruto para salir a toda prisa al Saloon, dejando al rubio con el pendiente de su hermana y de su amiga al igual que Neji. La peli roja no tardo en ponerse al corriente con su amiga rubia en cuestión de bebidas.

— En serio que son malas chicas – dijo Karin con enojo pidiendo otra copa para tomar – yo que necesito quitarme el estrés que siempre me cargo en casa

— ¿Tu madre no te deja beber? – pregunto Sakura confundida

— Mi madre si, después de todo, toma cuando recuerda a nuestro padre – dijo la chica con tristeza – pero mi abuela Mito es quien siempre la acompaña y no permite que yo tome. Fue bueno que solo estaba yo con Neji. Si Naruko se entera…

— Se va a enterar y luego se enojara contigo por no invitarla – dijo Ino con una risita

— Bueno, olvidemos eso – Karin tomo su copa y tomo un pequeño trago – por ahora quiero un momento para relajarme

— Yo lo que quiero es saber todo lo que ocultan chicas – Ino miro a Sakura y Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa – cuéntenme sobre sus relaciones con Sasuke y Naruto

— ¡¿Qué?! – ambas chicas reaccionaron con sorpresa mientras sentían que la fuerza de las bebidas se les subía a la cabeza y encendía sus mejillas

— Na-Naruto y yo… - Hinata se cubrió el rostro totalmente apenada

— ¡Con que de eso se trataba cerda! – Sakura solo se tomó su copa con enojo y miro a la rubia – Pues debes saber que por ahora Sasuke y yo llevamos las cosas con calma. Además, su madre ya me dio su aprobación para estar con el

— Pero aun con su "aprobación" no te atreves a dar el siguiente paso – Ino hizo énfasis con sus palabras, haciendo molestar a la peli rosa – y no pongas de excusa que por la presencia de Naruto no has podido hacer nada

— Bu-bueno, Sasuke es muy serio – Sakura se ruborizaba mientras ponía un rostro triste – pero aun cuando estamos solos, solo me trata con delicadeza. Como si fuera frágil

— Es su naturaleza ser así de protector – hablo Karin – desde lo que ocurrió con su padre y su hermano, quiere ser más serio en lo que esta a su alrededor

— ¡Pero quiero que sea más abierto conmigo! – Sakura grito con enojo terminando su bebida con prisa – a veces envidio como Naruto es contigo Hinata

— ¿Yo? Bu-bueno, yo quisiera ser como ustedes tres – dijo Hinata tomando un gran trago de su bebida – ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran sin que alguien las detenga. Yo vivo una vida aburrida con mi familia y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo

— Oh Hinata, no deberías sentirte así pequeña – una voz femenina se escuchó llegar al lado de las chicas

En eso, las chicas ven llegar a dos hermosas mujeres, una de ellas de una sonrisa sutil con su larga melena de un ébano lustroso que resaltaba sus ojos de un peculiar tono Escarlata, tono que iba a juego con su corsé de escote corazón con detalles en blanco y plata en su pedrería. Mientras su gran falda con volantes colorada tenía una apertura que hacía relucir sus blancas y cremosas piernas con un liguero Escarlata y encaje blanco. Llevaba unos botines grises que hacían juego con su chal de plumas Silver y nieve. Su amiga era de lejos la más sensual, con su escote más pronunciado dejando ver más de sus atributos apenas sostenidos por el corsé de un fuerte tono color vino con pedrerías en purpura oscuro y negro. Su cabellera morada estaba fuertemente sostenida en un moño alto que dejaba enmarcar su rostro pícaro con una sonrisa traviesa masticando un palillo a modo de cigarrillo. Su gran falda con volantes de un fuerte tono púrpura oscuro dejaba ver sus botines negros.

— Señorita Kurenai – Hinata rápidamente se puso nerviosa al ver a esa mujer a la que consideraba como una segunda madre – creí que estaría descansando con su hija

— Mirai se encuentra en buenas manos junto con su padre – la peli negra se sentó al lado de la chica mientras pedía un trago – es mejor que Asuma pase tiempo con su hija aprovechando que está en el pueblo

— Veo que ustedes cuatro sufren por amor – la acompañante de Kurenai se sentó en la barra con una pose muy atrevida – deben aprender algunos trucos de seducción para que puedan conquistar a ese chico especial

— ¿Usted que sugiere señorita Anko? De seguro que es muy hábil para seducir hombre – pregunto Karin movida por la curiosidad

— Yo aprendí mucho de ella en mis primeros días – dijo Ino – aunque aún no encuentro a mi chico ideal. Sakura me robo el mío

— ¡Oye, yo no te robe a Sasuke!

— Tranquilas señoritas – Anko las detuvo mientras tomaba el trago de Ino – miren, solo tengo un consejo para ustedes. Sean comprometidas con sus conquistas. No dejen de intentar y siempre demuestren lo bellas que son

— _Como usted no tiene problemas para hacerlo_ – pensaron Sakura y Karin con molestia

— Y escojan correctamente a su hombre. No sean como Kurenai que se conformó con el primero que encontró

— ¡Para tu información, Asuma es un gran hombre! – la mencionada se mostró molesta ante las palabras de su amiga – es atento, amoroso conmigo y con Mirai y sobre todo, un hábil pistolero

— Saber manejar las armas no lo hace un gran hombre…

— ¿Quién dijo que hablaba de sus armas de fuego? – la sonrisa pícara de Kurenai hizo sonrojar a todas las presentes, pero enojar a Anko – de todas formas, solo deben fijarse en un hombre adecuado. Hinata, Sakura y Karin, ustedes tiene mucha suerte. No se repriman al lado de sus amados

— ¿Qué hay de mí? No hay más chicos guapos en el pueblo – hablo Ino con enojo – no quiero quedarme como Shizune

— Tienes suerte de que no esté aquí – dijo Anko con burla para después mirar su copa vacía – ojala yo tuviera más valor para seducir al hombre que amo

— ¿Hablas del Maestro Iruka? – las palabras de Kurenai hicieron sonrojar a la peli morada – tu problema es que no te atreves a hablarle por miedo a su rechazo

— Yo soy una simple mujerzuela y el…

— El Maestro Iruka es un buen hombre. No creo que lo rechace señorita Anko – dijo Hinata consolando a la bella mujer – solo sea sincera con él. De seguro que lo aceptara

— Y tú eres una chica muy dulce – Anko apretó las mejillas de Hinata con cariño – solo por eso, te ayudare a lucir más atrevida con Naruto. Caerá a tus pies en un parpadeo

— ¡¿Qué?!

Todas las chicas se rieron de la pobre reacción de Hinata mientras la noche seguía su curso y sus conversaciones cada vez se hacían más picaras y llenas de consejos para ligar. A la mañana siguiente, el grupo ya se dirigía al fuerte en el bosque dentro de una caravana. Dentro de la caravana había algunas municiones y barriles con pólvora. Naruto se encontraba revisando todo con detalle junto con Yamato, mientras Shisui y Hayate conducían la carreta con tranquilidad. Sasuke revisaba sus cosas mientras Sakura dormía sobre su hombro. La pobre peli rosa aún estaba medio cansada por lo ocurrido anoche y tenía un leve dolor de cabeza. Lo bueno es que ya había tomado un té para el dolor y solo necesitaba unos minutos para que surtiera efecto. Hayate se encontraba cansado después de pasar otra noche en vela sin poder dormir. Siempre había sufrido de una tos crónica que lo había condenado a desvelarse sin falta alguna. Por eso siempre se mostraba cansado y adolorido. Por lo general siempre tomaba misiones fuera del pueblo para que el aire fresco del exterior lo relajara un poco. Pero nada parecía funcionar. Hace unos años cuando la Botica Senju recibió a la nieta del fundador, ella había sido más atenta con sus pacientes y clientes, siendo Hayate uno de ellos. Gracias a sus medicinas, podía tener noches de descanso de vez en cuando, pero para su desgracia, anoche no pudo tomar su medicina en la hora indiciada, por su visita a la residencia Uzumaki, con tal de visitar a la linda sirvienta que ahí vivía, quien parecía corresponder sus sentimientos.

— Oye Hayate, ¿Cómo te fue anoche con la chica Yugao? – pregunto Shisui a su lado – veo que le agradas mucho

— Es una linda chica – Hayate tosió un poco mientras miraba al frente – ojala pueda invitarla a salir cuando regrese

— Yo digo que si aceptara, después de todo has sido muy amable con ella

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No hay alguna chica que te guste? – Hayate tosía mientras mostraba una sonrisa de apoyo

— ¿Yo? No he visto a ninguna. O bueno, hay una señorita muy linda que veo todos los domingos en la misa de la tarde. No le he preguntado su nombre, pero su cabello negro y largo es hermoso. Creo que viene de otro pueblo por las ropas que usa

— Bueno, tu deberías ser el valiente que la invite – Hayate tosió con fuerza mientras hablaba – antes de que alguien te la gane

— Lo pensare…

Antes de seguir con su conversación, vieron al frente su lugar de destino. Un gran fuerte militar de paredes construidas con varios pilares de madera y unas torres en las esquinas. El lugar era muy grande y se encontraba rodeado de varios árboles que les proporcionaba sombra y los ocultaba de los extraños. A lo lejos, se apreciaban las vías del ferrocarril que solía detenerse ahí para recoger o entregar materias primas, trabajadores y otras cosas más. Dentro del fuerte había un pequeño acceso para una desviación del rio que les proporcionaba agua limpia y una fuente de energía para el telégrafo del lugar. El grupo se detuvo antes de estar dentro del rango de visión de los vigías del fuerte. Empezaron a bajar de la caravana y miraron a los alrededores mientras preparaban su plan.

— Creo que los únicos sobrevivientes están encerrados en la celda del fuerte – dijo Yamato – primero llamaremos su atención para que algunos salgan y nos abran la puerta. Hayate y Naruto serán quienes entren primero

— Una vez que entren, Sakura y yo los cubrimos desde atrás para que Shisui encuentre a los prisioneros y los ayude a escapar – continuo Sasuke con el plan

— Yamato se encargara de encontrar a su jefe y arrestarlo – dijo Naruto – espero que el fuerte no sufra muchos daños…

— Esperen un momento – Hayate tosió mientras miraba hacia el fuerte – miren lo que hacen

Todos vieron como un grupo de bandidos sacaban una carreta llena de barriles con dinamita y parecía dirigirse sobre el camino que llevaba a las vías del ferrocarril. Frente a ellos, vieron a un enorme sujeto de casi dos metros de altura, robusto de piel morena y tres mechones de color naranja en estilo mohawk. Su única vestimenta era un pantalón de mezclilla y sobre su pecho llevaba dos carretes de municiones y sobre sus hombros llevaba una Ametralladora Gatling.

— ¡Rápido idiotas! – grito el robusto sujeto con enojo - ¡Debemos tener todo listo para cuando llegue el ferrocarril!

— Están planeando atacar el ferrocarril – dijo Yamato con enojo desde donde veían todo – pero esos explosivos son demasiados para un simple asalto

— A no ser que su plan sea sabotear el ferrocarril – hablo Sakura con preocupación – sin el ferrocarril…

— El pueblo se verá sin recursos por un largo tiempo – termino Sasuke las palabras de la chica con enojo – tenemos que detenerlos de inmediato

— Algo me dice que la única forma de hacerlos desistir de sus planes, es quitarles el lugar para hacerlo – dijo Shisui – si dañamos el fuerte, los que escapen ya no volverán a asaltar el fuerte si este deja de ser importante para ellos

— Pues tendremos que cambiar la estrategia, de veras – Naruto miraba todo con detalle, en especial la carreta que estaban cargando – podemos usar la carreta que están cargando

— Creo que tengo un plan – Hayate tosió mientras reunía a todos los presentes

Jiroubo estaba molesto con la encomienda de su jefe. Al principio no había sido así. Había disfrutado atacar el fuerte y el poder disparar a su antojo. Pero después de unos días sin hacer nada, ya deseaba irse de ese lugar de una buena vez por todas. Al menos sería divertido atacar el ferrocarril y de paso disparar a quienes intentaran escapar del mismo. Además aún faltaban los tontos que habían encerrado en la celda del fuerte y a los cuales podría matar antes de irse. Cuando se disponía a despachar a los sujetos, empieza a escuchar disparos y ve como dos de sus hombres caen a los suelos muertos. Desde el bosque, Shisui y Yamato aparecen disparando hacia los que se encuentran cerca de la carreta, como si quisieran hacerla estallar.

— ¡Protéjanse en el fuerte! – Jiroubo entro rápidamente mientras sus hombres lo seguían - ¡Mátenlos a todos!

— ¡Prepárate Shisui! – Yamato se alejó para entrar rodear el fuerte mientras Shisui volvió a ocultarse en el bosque

Jiroubo y sus hombres empezaron a disparar a Yamato, hasta que logro llegar al otro lado del fuerte, fuera de los disparos. Mientras tanto, Naruto, Sasuke y Hayate se acercaban al rio que entraba debajo del fuerte para entrar desde abajo. Shisui se reunió con Sakura que sostenía dos barriles con pólvora que estaban listos para rodar hacia el fuerte.

— Cuando soltemos los barriles, debemos dispararles justo cuando estén cerca del muro – dijo Shisui sacando su revolver - ¿Estas lista?

— Puedes apostarlo – la chica saco su arma y se preparó para patear los barriles - ¡Shanaroo!

Los barriles salieron rodando, los cuales fueron notados por Jiroubo que empezó a dispararles con su potente arma, pero le fue difícil cuando estaban cerca del muro. Cuando estuvieron a punto de chocar, Sakura y Shisui les dispararon, haciendo que explotaran. Todos los que se encontraban cerca del muro sintieron el impacto de la explosión y quedaron desorientados por el impacto. La distracción fue suficiente para que Naruto, Sasuke y Hayate salieran del rio, entrando al interior del fuerte.

— Abran la puerta y metan la carreta con los explosivos – dijo Sasuke sacando su rifle – yo me encargo de sacar a los presos

— Entendido – Naruto empezó a correr a la entrada bloqueada junto con Hayate, aprovechando que nadie les prestaba atención

Sasuke logro escabullirse hacia las celdas. En el lugar había dos bandidos protegiendo el lugar y Sasuke logro acabar con ellos para después disparar al candado de la celda y sacar a todos los que habían sido capturados por Jiroubo. Cuando el robusto bandido escucho el disparo causado por Sasuke, supo que la explosión había sido una distracción, pero antes de poder identificar al intruso, los disparos causados por la Carabina de Yamato, que había subido a un árbol y disparaba a los bandidos al lado de Jiroubo. Naruto y Hayate abrieron la gran puerta del fuerte y empezaron a empujar la carreta llena de explosivos hacia el fuerte. En eso, escuchan el silbato del ferrocarril a lo lejos, anunciando que el tiempo se terminaba. Los rehenes empezaron a correr al bosque, donde Sakura y Shisui los guiaban a la carreta que ellos llevaban. Algunos de los bandidos vieron la carreta de los explosivos entrar y empezaron a disparar a Naruto y Hayate para matarlos, pero los dos tuvieron que cubrirse. Sasuke apareció y empezó a cubrirles la espalda con sus disparos. Otros bandidos decidieron escapar y empezaron a tomar caballos del fuerte para irse. Sakura y Shisui se encargaban de disparar a quienes intentaban huir, aunque algunos lograron escapar. Una vez que los disparos cesaron un poco, Naruto y Hayate siguieron empujando la carreta hasta llevarla al gran almacén del fuerte donde se guardaban el resto de los explosivos. De repente, Naruto fue empujado al suelo y escucho una gran ráfaga de disparos detrás de él. Al mirar, descubrió que Hayate lo había salvado de una ráfaga de disparos causada por Jiroubo que se encontraba en lo alto del muro con su arma recién disparada.

— ¡Hayate! – Naruto grito con enojo mientras miraba al culpable de esto - ¡Maldito!

— ¡No te preocupes, tú eres el siguiente! – Jiroubo rio con malicia mientras volvía a disparar con su gran arma

Naruto salió corriendo a esconderse mientras miraba como el cuerpo de Hayate había quedado tendido en el suelo después de recibir esa ráfaga de disparos. Los disparos de Jiroubo continuaron hasta que las balas se detuvieron. El rubio forajido aún tenía que preparar todos los barriles para hacerlos explotar y destruir el fuerte. En eso, vio como Sasuke desde su posición le indicaba la forma de acabar con su enemigo. Jiroubo recargaba su arma con rapidez lista para seguir con sus disparos, en eso ve como un barril sale rodando hacia el muro donde él se encontraba. El robusto bandido sale corriendo hacia otro lado, creyendo que se trataba de otro barril de pólvora, pero un disparo del rifle de Sasuke le impide le impide escapar. Cuando el barril choca, suelta un poco de agua, revelando que solo eso tenía. Pero antes de poder hacer algo, una ráfaga de disparos impacta en las piernas de Jiroubo, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo desde esa altura, azotando con fuerza. El peli naranja ve con enojo que el causante de los disparos fue Naruto, quien había hecho rodar el barril para engañarlo. Naruto se acerca con enojo al sujeto y mueve su arma para que no pueda tomarla de nuevo mientras le apunta con su arma, listo para matarlo.

— Debería matarte – Naruto levanto el martillo de su arma listo para disparar, mientras sus ojos desbordaban ira y dolor – así como lo mataste a el

— No… no lo hagas… - Naruto escucha el débil susurro de alguien detrás de él

El rubio mira con asombro como Hayate se sentaba en el borde de la carreta mientras tosía sangre. Naruto corre para brindarle ayuda, mientras Sasuke se acerca para apoyarlo. Pero ven con dolor que las balas perforaron todo su pecho y que solo sigue de pie gracias a su fuerza de voluntad. Al lugar llega Shisui que ve con sorpresa lo ocurrido a su compañero.

— Tenemos que sacarte de aquí amigo, de veras – Naruto intenta levantarlo, pero Hayate se resiste

— No creo… poder lograrlo – Hayate sigue tosiendo mientras saca su arma – saquen los barriles, yo activare la explosión

— No tiene que ser así amigo, la dueña de Botica te ayudara mientras Sakura cierra tus heridas – dijo Shisui con preocupación

— No mi amigo, ya no… tiene caso – Hayate saca de su cuello un corbatín con el símbolo del pueblo de Konoha - ¿Puedes… entregar esto… por mí?

— Lo hare – Shisui tomo el objeto de su amigo y lo guardo entre sus cosas - ¿Algún mensaje?

— Dile que… me perdone por no invitarla a salir antes – Hayate miro a Naruto que reprimía una lagrima – Naruto, cuida a Yugao… y cuida del pueblo… por favor

— No lo dudes amigo, de veras – Naruto estrecho su mano con Hayate para después levantarse y preparar los barriles

Unos minutos después, Naruto, Sasuke y Shisui salían del fuerte que ya estaba incendiándose de algunas partes de los muros. Jiroubo se sentó en el suelo con dolor mientras tomaba su arma. Frente a él a lo lejos estaba Hayate, sentado y con una sonrisa en sus labios, de los cuales salía un poco de sangre.

— Maldito… te matare ahora mismo – Jiroubo levanto su arma con cierta dificultad para apuntarle al sujeto

— Yo que tu… no haría eso – Hayate soltó una débil sonrisa mientras tosía muy fuerte

— ¡Muere! – Jiroubo disparó su arma, pero Hayate se tiró al suelo

Detrás de Hayate, había una gran cantidad de barriles de pólvora y dinamita, comprendiendo que todo era para hacer volar el fuerte.

— ¡Nooooo!

— Adiós… Yugao…

Una gran explosión resonó en ese desolado bosque, llamando la atención de todos. Los que ahí se encontraban. El fuerte fue consumido por la explosión, dejando solo algunos de sus muros de pie siendo consumidos por el fuego. Desde una zona alejada del lugar, Sakura y Yamato miraban la escena junto con los que fueron rescatados. Naruto, Sasuke y Shisui llegaron al lugar y vieron como el fuego terminaba de consumir todo a su paso. Sakura vio a los recién llegados y al no ver a Hayate, solo pudo llorar con tristeza al comprender lo que había sucedido. Todos se quitaron su sombrero mientras lo colocaban en su pecho en señal de respeto hacia su camarada caído. Naruto se mostró decepcionado al no poder hacer más por quien salvo su vida, además de que terminara así. Con ese pensamiento, se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que nadie más fuera frente a sus ojos. Unas horas después, todos regresaron al pueblo junto con los rehenes y algunos bandidos que habían logrado capturar. Detrás de la caravana cargada con lo poco rescatado del fuerte, un caballo cargaba el cuerpo chamuscado de Jiroubo, mientras que el de Hayate había sido sepultado cerca del lugar. En la entrada del pueblo, varias personas, entre ellas las familias Hyuga, Uchiha y Uzumaki se encontraban observando a los recién llegados, preocupados por la explosión que se había escuchado en el pueblo. Rápidamente Mikoto Uchiha y Kushina Uzumaki corrieron hacia sus hijos abrazándolos con preocupación y alivio al ver que se encontraban bien. Sakura fue recibida por Ino y Hinata que estaban preocupadas por ella, al igual que Tsunade. Kakashi vio a Yamato, quien llevaba en sus manos su sombrero y afirmaba dando a entender que casi todo había salido bien. Shisui se acercó a Yugao, quien se mostraba asustada al no ver a Hayate. La chica recibió en sus manos el corbatín de Hayate por parte de Shisui y solo pudo llorar en silencio, mientras este le repetía las palabras dichas por este, cosa que solo hizo llorar más a la chica por no poder corresponder los sentimientos del sujeto antes.

Esa tarde en la misa del pueblo, se hizo un pequeño homenaje al sacrificio de Hayate al igual de los otros hombres que ya habían sido asesinados por Jiroubo y su banda. Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Hinata, quien se mostraba preocupada por lo que podría pasarle en el futuro. La chica no deseaba ver que el rubio fuera el siguiente en ser homenajeado. Quería ayudarle, estar presente al momento en que él estuviera en peligro y hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo. Y quedándose encerrada en su casa no era la respuesta. Estaba decidida a brindarle su apoyo. En otra parte del pueblo, en la oficina de Danzo Shimura, este se encontraba revisando unos papeles con cierto enojo mientras en frente suyo había cuatro sujetos con ponchos negros cubriendo sus cuerpos y unos sombreros negros cubriendo sus rostros.

— La Serpiente Blanca sigue insistiendo en que le revele información de la familia de Minato – hablo Danzo con enojo a sus hombres – pero ellos son mi carta del triunfo para apoderarme de este pueblo. La mujer de Fugaku es fácil de asesinar al igual que su hijo. Debemos aprovechar que Itachi ya no volverá al pueblo

— ¿Qué hay de la familia Hyuga jefe? – pregunto uno de los hombres frente a él – Hiashi es muy fiel a su familia desde que su hermano murió por nuestra causa. No creo que desee una alianza con nosotros

— No, pero él no es el único que tiene el control de esa hacienda y sus cultivos. Sus hijas son la clave, sobre todo la mayor. Solo hay que mantenerla alejada del hijo de Minato. Ahí es donde entran ustedes dos, Sai y Shin

— Claro que si jefe – uno de los mencionados retiro su sombrero revelando su cabellera gris un poco larga – mi hermano y yo nos ocuparemos de su petición, ¿No es así Sai?

— Eso no lo dudes hermano – un sujeto de tés pálida y cabello corto liso se puso a su lado mientras se retiraba su sombrero – solo cumplimos ordenes

— Bien dicho los dos

Danzo sonrió con malicia mientras veía como sus planes seguían en su rumbo sin ningún tipo de problema. Pronto pondría su verdadero plan en marcha.

 **Pero esa, es otra historia…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Recompensas cobradas:**

 **\- Jiroubo "El Jabali Loco" - Recompensa de 75 monedas de Plata - Cobrada - Muerto**

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:**

 **Hola queridos compañeros escritores y amigos lectores**

 **Valla, al fin otro cap de este fic. Debo admitir que es un poco mas dificil escribir este fic para mi, de lo que yo habria querido.**

 **Es un poco mas de esfuerzo investigar y tratar de hacer esta historia 100% realista en respecto a lo que quiere representar.**

 **Habra momentos en que la historia sonara algo fantasiosa, pero todo es con un fundamento real como base. Como por ejemplo:**

 **\- Yakumo enferma y en silla de ruedas de madera: Si, en esos tiempos si habia sillas de ruedas de ese tipo**

 **\- Temari, una india siendo educada: Esta comprobado que las familias mas ricas y poderosas de los poblados baqueros y haciendas podian contratar a los maestros de las escuelas para que las mujeres sean educadas. Ademas tomen en cuenta que los personajes de Naruto no son tan malvados, en este caso Iruka si hubiera brindado apoyo ante una situacion como esta**

 **Sin mas, si tienen alguna duda o comentario, inquietud, curiosidad u otra cosa, pueden dejarla en los comentarios y las atendere y respondere en la siguiente actualizacion.**

 **Para los que lo notaron, este fic se actualizara cada dos meses como maximo. Ya que es uno de los mas largos en los que estoy trabajando.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, les doy las gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo. Sus comentarios me motivan a seguir adelante**

 **Y para terminar, me permito compartir la campaña que llevamos algunos amigos escritores como yo:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias al escritor Ares-sama por crear esta campaña**

 **Que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	4. Caceria de criminales y Asuntos turbios

**Los Forajidos de Konoha**

 **Capítulo 3: "Cacería de criminales y asuntos turbios"**

Eran las 6 de la mañana y apenas unos pocos rayos de luz se asomaban en la Hacienda Uzumaki. La familia solía levantarse cerca de las 6:30 de la mañana con el segundo kikiriqueo del gallo. Pero solo en ese lunes en la mañana, era Naruto el que madrugaba. Muchos pensarían que sería algo raro, a no ser que tuviera un encargo muy urgente. Pero este no era el caso. Su motivación recaía en la actividad que tenía planeada: ir de cacería. Había pasado una semana desde lo acontecido en el fuerte del bosque y con eso, el rubio forajido había aprovechado los días de ocio para convivir con sus viejos amigos y conocidos del pueblo, como su maestro de primaria, unos chiquillos que conoció siendo más joven como Konohamaru y algunos compañeros de Kakashi, como Asuma o Ibiki. Pero uno de sus encuentros más gratos fue con Kiba Inuzuka, un buen amigo de la infancia al igual que Sasuke.

El chico de aspecto canino y su familia se dedicaban a la cacería de liebres, búfalos, venados y otras criaturas de las cuales puedan hacer uso con su carne, su piel u otras cosas de valor. El sábado en la noche, Kiba y Naruto, en compañía de Sasuke y Neji, conversaban de los viejos tiempos, cuando eran más niños y se dedicaban a realizar travesuras y muchas otras cosas, solo por diversión. En eso, Kiba decidió que podría pasar un buen rato con su amigo que se la vivía ocupado y en constantes encargos por parte del sheriff. Así que lo invito a una mañana de cacería con su familia, a lo cual este acepto con emoción, porque era algo emocionante salir en las mañanas a buscar algo que hacer, además que le servía para practicar su puntería. Naruto se encontraba listo revisando sus cosas. Ya tenía sus armas listas, una pequeña cantinflora con agua, municiones y su ropa lista para soportar el frio de la mañana. Camino con lentitud por la sala de su hogar evitando hacer cualquier ruido que despertara a su madre, pues sabía que ella preferiría que ayudara en la casa o en el establo, que irse de cacería. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la entrada, vio una silueta de su misma altura poniéndose un poncho con tranquilidad. La sorpresa del rubio cambio a fastidio y pesar al ver unas coletas del mismo color que su cabello que salían por la abertura del poncho.

— Naruko, ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurro Naruto con molestia

— ¿Qué parece que hago? – respondió la chica con el mismo tono bajo mientras revisaba sus cosas – me preparo para ir de cacería

— ¿Cómo fue que supiste…? – Naruto se detuvo al recordar que le había comentado a Karin la noche anterior – esa metiche…

— Ya estoy lista, vámonos ya…

— ¿Qué te hace creer que te llevare? – Dijo Naruto con molestia – la invitación fue para mí, no para ti

— Bien, como quieras – la chica le dio la espalda a su hermano mientras sonreía con malicia - ¿Qué pensara mamá cuando sepa que escapaste en la madrugada para irte de casería?

— Eres una…

— ¡Niños, dejen de pelear! – una voz femenina y madura se escuchó detrás de ellos

Los hermanos vieron detrás suyo a la Abuela Mito, que llevaba una vela con candil en sus manos y usaba una bata para dormir que resaltaba su femenina y atractiva figura a pesar de la edad. Ambos rubios se pusieron nerviosos por ser descubiertos.

— Naruko, no es bueno chantajear a tu hermano, en especial de esa manera – dijo la mujer pelirroja mayor con seriedad

— Lo siento Abuela Mito – dijo la rubia con tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza – es solo que…

— Se lo que quieres mi niña – con pasos lentos, Mito se acercó al rubio mayor – Naruto, se bueno con tu hermana. Después de todo, hace mucho que no pasan tiempo de caridad juntos

— Lo se Abuela Mito, pero es algo peligroso que venga conmigo

— En mis tiempos, yo salía de casería con mi difunto esposo Hashirama y su amigo Madara Uchiha. Además, no es algo extraño que una mujer salga de casería. ¿O acaso olvidaste que la madre de Kiba y su hermana siempre dirigen las cacerías?

— No Abuela Mito – dijo Naruto a forma de derrota

— Es mejor que pasen tiempos juntos – Mito le pidió al rubio que se acercara para darle su bendición y luego lo hizo agacharse a su altura para darle un beso en la frente – anda, lleva a tu hermana. Yo me ocupare de Kushina

— De acuerdo Abuela Mito

— Y Naruko – Mito miro a la rubia que estaba muy feliz por el permiso – obedece a tu hermano y a Tsume Inuzuka. Se una buena niña. Y llévate a Kurumi contigo, hace tiempo que necesita galopar tu caballo

— Claro Abuela Mito. Muchas gracias – la rubia de coletas abrazo con cariño a la pelirroja mayor y luego miro a su hermano

— Ya vámonos niña consentida, de veras – dijo Naruto a forma de burla mientras salía de la casa junto a su hermana

La Abuela Mito decidió volver a su habitación con tranquilidad, sabiendo que esos dos hiperactivos rubios necesitaban un tiempo de caridad entre ellos. Naruto preparo a su fiel caballo mientras Naruko preparaba a su yegua, de nombre Kurumi. La yegua tenía las mismas facciones que el corcel de Naruto, pero su pelaje era de un tono crema opaca y su crin de color blanco. Además, estaba bien cuidado, pues Naruko lo alimentaba, cepillaba y galopaba con él por el pueblo cuando tenía oportunidad. Una vez que los caballos estuvieron listos, los hermanos se montaron sobre ellos y emprendieron rumbo a la residencia Inuzuka en las afueras del pueblo.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a una gran hacienda cerca de la frontera del pueblo, que tenía detrás de él un gran bosque espeso, que rodeaba una gran montaña. La zona era perfecta para la familia Akimichi que se dedicaba a la tala de árboles para conseguir leña. Pero también era ideal para la cacería. Y últimamente se habían avistado osos pardos en la zona, pues la primavera estaba ya la vista. Al llegar, los hermanos Uzumaki vieron a Kiba Inuzuka al lado de su familia. El muchacho de cabello castaño llevaba unas marcas en sus mejillas, algo que heredó de su padre nativo. Usaba una camisa larga de botones color gris oscuro y un mezclilla negro con botas cafés. A su lado estaba su fiel sabueso de cacería de pelaje gris claro Akamaru, el cual era muy grande, hábil y sobre todo apegado a su dueño. Al lado del muchacho estaba su hermana Hana. La chica era un poco más grande que Kiba, tanto en edad como en estatura. Su cabello era de un tono castaño más claro y lo llevaba recogido en una trenza, que dejaba su amplia frente expuesta. Usaba un short de mezclilla ajustado, pero que cubría desde la parte superior de sus rodilla, y una blusa color verde oscuro un poco abierta, dejando un poco de su busto a la vista, mostrando lo hermosa que era, a pesar de los raspones que presentaba en sus brazos por sus constantes actividades en el campo. Al lado de los hermanos Inuzuka, ya había varios miembros de la hacienda listos para salir de cacería

— Hola Naruto, veo que trajiste compañía – hablo Kiba con burla

— Bueno, la pequeña consentida de la Abuela Mito consiguió venir, de veras – dijo Naruto con pesar

— Es que hace mucho que quería salir de cacería – dijo Naruko con emoción – además, no le veo ningún problema

— Bien dicho Naruko – hablo Hana abrazando a la rubia de coletas – no hay que dejar que los hombres acaparen las mejores cosas de la vida

— A veces creo que mi hermana tiene mucho cariño por la tuya, de veras – susurro Naruto a Kiba por lo bajo

— Esa sería la única razón para venir – concluyo Kiba mientras su sabueso ladraba para darle la razón

— ¡Muy bien perros holgazanes! – una voz femenina muy fuerte se escuchó delante de todos los miembros de la hacienda - ¡Ya es hora de probar si son lo suficientemente hombres para cazar algo!

Naruto vio a la madre de Kiba, Tsume Inuzuka. La mujer llevaba una mezclilla café ajustado con botas largas y en su cinturón una hebilla con la marca de un lobo del desierto. Usaba una blusa color crema claro con sus mangas recogidas y un poncho café que usaba a forma de capa para protegerse del frio de la mañana. Su cabello era largo, castaño y alborotado, con algunos rizos y llevaba las mismas marcas de sus hijos.

— Naruko, me alegra verte aquí de nuevo pequeña, ¿Ya estas lista para cazar una presa grande?

— Claro que si jefa – hablo la rubia con emoción frente a la mujer sin despegarse de Hana

— ¿De nuevo? – Hablo Naruto con sospecha al lado de su hermana – no es la primera vez que vienes, niña tramposa

— Estaba aburrida y Hana siempre me invita – dijo Naruko con una sonrisa traviesa sin alejarse de Hana

— Bueno, eso no es importante – dijo Tsume al lado de Naruto y Kiba – veamos que pueden casar ustedes par de bribones

Luego de eso, todos tomaron sus cosas y armas y empezaron a cabalgar con rumbo al bosque en grupos para empezar a cazar algo. Algo que le comento Kiba a Naruto, es que tendrían compañía de la familia de Shino, otro de sus amigos de confianza. La familia Aburame, se dedicaba a la investigación del campo, y cuando Tsunade Senju se hizo a cargo de la botica del pueblo, no fue sorpresa para nadie que los Aburame decidieran realizar un convenio para apoyarse mutuamente. La familia Aburame proporcionaría hierbas medicinales y sus investigaciones, mientras que la botica proporcionaría algunos instrumentos y libros para sus investigaciones de campo. Naruto deseaba saludar a su amigo Shino, así que apresuro el galope tranquilo de su caballo para comenzar con la cacería.

Un par de horas después en el pueblo, las cosas parecían correr con normalidad en ese lunes por la mañana. Las personas que iban a trabajar, las que se acercaban al pequeño mercado del pueblo a comprar materiales de costura o vegetales de las granjas del pueblo o incluso los que iban a la primera misa del día. Pero algunos más estaban ocupados pegando carteles o entregando pequeñas invitaciones para la fiesta del pueblo que se realizarían dentro de algunas semanas. Cada dos meses se realizaba una fiesta muy popular en Konoha para aumentar su nivel económico, invitando a otros pueblos lejanos, como Kumo o Iwa o incluso de la Ciudad de Hierro. Las más activas eran las chicas del Saloon, que entregaban pequeños volantes por quienes pasaban en frente. Entre las mujeres que entregaban volantes se encontraba Anko con su habitual vestido, aunque se encontraba un poco más arreglado, pues esperaba ver a alguien en particular. En eso, al ver hacia la oficina del alcalde, pudo ver a quien quería. Usando un sencillo traje con pantalón de vestir gris, chaleco del mismo tono sobre una camisa blanca de manga larga se encontraba Iruka Umino, el maestro del pueblo. El maestro de apariencia joven, pero con un hábil temperamento para educar a los jóvenes caminaba junto a un grupo de adolescentes que alguna vez fueron sus estudiantes, como Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi, Udon y otros más.

— Bueno, ¿Y que estas esperando? – Anko se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Kurenai detrás de ella – ve y dale los buenos días

— ¿Y porque haría eso? – respondió Anko tratando de sonar indiferente

— Porque así lo invitas a la fiesta del pueblo y de paso le pides que sea tu pareja de baile

— Sabes que no puedo pedirle eso – dijo Anko mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza – si él lo sabe, pensara que soy un fenómeno…

— Anko, no digas eso – dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa – ambos conocemos a Iruka, y sabes que él nunca pensara así de ti. Y nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas

— Es que no lo sé Kurenai – la peli morada se mostraba triste y nerviosa, como si fuera una niña pequeña

— Vamos, recuerda que eres una de las mujeres más bellas de todo el lugar. No hay quien se resista a ti. Y ahora debes atrapar a Iruka en tus manos

— Tienes razón – Anko levanto la mirada llena de determinación – yo puedo con todo

Sin esperar más, la peli morada se acercó al maestro que seguía conversando con sus jóvenes alumnos. Al ver a la sensual dama del Saloon, el maestro de cabello castaño no pudo ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas, pues sabía que Anko Mitarashi era hermosa y divertida al conversar. No le importaba que se dedicara a complacer hombres en el Saloon del pueblo, porque sabía que cada quien tiene un estilo de vida diferente y respetaba la dura, pero única decisión que tenía a la mano aquella mujer.

— Buenos días maestro Iruka – saludo Anko mientras trataba de aparentar normalidad – veo que desde muy temprano se encuentra ocupado

— Bueno, siempre debo atender a este grupo de jóvenes revoltosos – hablo Iruka mientras sacudía los cabellos de Konohamaru con una risita

— Maestro Iruka, ¿Quiere que le dejemos conversar con su novia? – la pregunta inocente de Moegi hizo que sus amigos se burlaran un poco

— De seguro necesitan un momento privado – empezó a reírse Konohamaru al lado de su amigo Udon

— Niños, vallan a la escuela y espérenme ahí – dijo Iruka un poco molesto mientras los jóvenes salían corriendo entre risas y burlas – discúlpelos señorita Anko, ellos son…

— Son jóvenes, es normal en ellos – dijo la peli violeta con un rubor – pero es bueno que ellos se expresen con usted así. Se nota que lo respetan

— Tal vez, pero usted también se merece el mismo respeto, o incluso mucho mas

— ¿Usted cree? Yo solo soy una simple mujerzuela…

— ¡No es así! – Iruka detuvo las tristes palabras de Anko – a mí la verdad no me importa su profesión. A decir verdad, me parece que usted es muy valiente. Sin duda es única y especial, solo que cada uno de nosotros tuvo una vida distinta y un rumbo diferente. Estoy seguro que algún día podrá quitarse esa imagen que otros ven y revelar lo bella y talentosa que es usted

— ¿De verdad piensa eso? – Anko miro al joven maestro de forma soñadora y llena de alivio – le agradezco sus palabras. Por favor, permítame recompensarle su amabilidad

— No es necesario, solo estoy siendo sincero con usted

— Aun si, me gustaría que me hiciera compañía en la fiesta del pueblo que habrá en unas semanas

— Sería un gran placer para mi señorita Anko – Iruka le dio un pequeño beso a la peli morada para después sonreírle con cariño – ahora si me disculpa, debo alcanzar a esos pequeños traviesos

Iruka prosiguió con su camino mientras se despedía de Anko, que solo movía su mano en señal de despedida. Cuando vio que el maestro desapareció de la vista, paso su mano por donde había recibido aquel beso y se sintió feliz. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió lo que era enamorarse de verdad. Kurenai que había visto la emotiva escena de su amiga y el maestro del pueblo, solo pudo sonreír satisfecha por el logro de su amiga. Solo esperaba que eso le llegara a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por el muy pronto. Mientras eso ocurría, en la Hacienda Uzumaki, Kushina, Karin y Yugao preparaban los alimentos para los obreros de la Mina Uchiha, mientras la Abuela Mito descansaba en su mecedora mientras leía un poco. En la cocina también se encontraba la Matriarca Uchiha Mikoto, acompañada de Sasuke e Izumi, quienes estaban de visita. Sasuke acompañaba a su madre por seguridad, pues desde lo ocurrido hace unas semanas, el joven Uchiha se sentía un poco más nervioso al tratarse de su familia, de sus amigos o de Sakura. Y aunque había recibido una invitación para salir de cacería por parte de Kiba, prefirió posponerlo para después, una vez que las cosas se calmaran.

— Sasuke, ¿Podrías ir con Izumi y Yugao a traer algunos barriles de vino del sótano? – pregunto Mikoto a su hijo

— No hay problema, yo puedo ir solo – hablo el azabache caminando al sótano

— Permítame joven Sasuke, necesitara ayuda para iluminar el lugar – hablo Yugao tratando de querer ayudar

— Vamos, así no perdemos tiempo – dijo Izumi ya caminando en frente de Sasuke y Yugao

— Pobre Yugao, aún se ve triste por lo que le ocurrió al joven Hayate – dijo Mikoto con tristeza – debió ser algo duro

— Ella se repondrá, después de todo es una chica muy fuerte, en serio – dijo Kushina mientras revisaba la comida en el horno – lo que me preocupa más es la seguridad de Naruto y sus amigos. Entiendo su deseo de justicia pero…

— Ellos estarán bien – hablo Mito con tranquilidad cerrando su libro – pero me preocupo más por quienes desean interferir con su vida

En eso, se escuchó el relinchar de unos caballos junto con una carreta que parecía detenerse en frente de la hacienda. Unos segundos después tocaban a la puerta. Al no estar Yugao para abrir, Karin fue rápido, pero algo le decía a Kushina y Mikoto que no eran agradables visitas. Así que la matriarca Uchiha se dirigió al sótano para detener a su hijo y a las chicas de entrar a la sala. Unos segundos después, entro Danzo Shimura en compañía de dos sujetos cubiertos por ponchos y sombreros negros que cubrían sus rostros. Ambos se acercaron al comedor mientras Karin se acercaba a su madre, quien parecía ignorar la presencia del viejo compañero del alcalde. Mito era quien no despegaba la vista seria hacia el hombre con una venda en su ojo izquierdo.

— Señora Mito Uzumaki, es un placer verla tan radiante como siempre – hablo Danzo con seriedad, pero con supuesto respeto – veo que era cierto lo que decía su esposo sobre su gran longevidad…

— Cuida tus palabras Shimura – hablo Mito abriendo su libro para continuar con su lectura – tus falsos cumplidos no me afectan

— Tan fría y serena como siempre – Danzo no pudo evitar soltar una muy disimulada risa

— ¿A que debemos tu no deseada visita Danzo? – dijo Kushina que cortaba algunos vegetales con una pequeña hacha de cocina con fuerza - estamos ocupadas por aquí por si no lo notas

— Sí, me doy cuenta de eso – el hombre se sentó en el comedor con sus acompañantes detrás suyo – he venido a charlar sobre negocios, los cuales podrían ayudar al pueblo que tanto anhelaba tu esposo…

— ¡Cuidado Danzo! – un golpe fuerte de Kushina con su hacha callo las palabras de Danzo – piensa bien tus siguientes palabras

— Sigues siendo tan ruda como siempre – Danzo solo saco una pipa de entre sus cosas, pero solo la limpiaba con tranquilidad – sabes, mi única intención es el bien del pueblo

— Como todos Danzo – hablo Mito con seriedad mirando un instante a Danzo para volver a su lectura

— Es por eso que necesito que tomes una decisión sobre las minas al sur del pueblo

— Ya habíamos hablado de eso Danzo y sabes mi respuesta – Kushina se limpiaba sus manos con su mandil para salir al comedor mientras Karin se mantenía en silencio observando todo – esas tierras son mías y me las seguiré guardando…

— ¿Y para que las quieres si no les puedes dar un uso adecuado? – Danzo interrumpió a la mujer mientras sacaba un viejo papel de entre sus cosas – esta es la copia original sobre el testamento dejado por el mismo fundador del pueblo Hashirama Senju y estipula…

— "Solo los herederos de la familia de mi esposa serán quienes reclamen estas tierras hasta el día de su muerte total" – hablo Mito con enojo mientras cerraba su libro – conozco el testamento de mi difunto esposo y sabes muy bien que Kushina y sus hijos cumplen con ese acuerdo

— Usted también sabe que el testamento estipula que deben ser al menos 5 los herederos de esas tierras – hablo Danzo con cierta superioridad – y ni Kushina y sus hijos cumplen con eso. Les falta un Uzumaki más. Así que, ya que no pueden reclamar esas tierras, es necesario venderlas para obtener dinero para el pueblo

— No venderé mi patrimonio ni el de mis hijos – dijo Kushina con enojo – aun si nos falta un Uzumaki, los hijos de mis hijos cumplirán con esa estipulación, en serio

— ¿Hablas en serio? Porque no creo que tus hijas tengan una pequeña sorpresa escondida, ¿o sí?

— ¡Suficiente! – Kushina golpe con fuerza la mesa mientras miraba con ira al sujeto frente suyo – no te permito que hables de mis hijas de esa forma

— Si, tu más grande tesoro. Sé que no las entregaras a cualquiera, pero tu hijo si es mejor opción

— ¿Qué quieres decir Danzo? – Mito se mostró confusa ante las palabras del hombre vendado

— Es mejor que ese muchacho decida sentar cabeza, antes de que alguien le dé un tiro por querer seguir los pasos de su padre

— Él ya está comprometido, así que pierdes tu tiempo…

— ¿Hablas de la hija de Hiashi? Creo que ya perdió esa oportunidad – las palabras de Danzo paralizaron a las tres mujeres peli rojas – creo que debo decírtelo de una vez. Hiashi acepto mi idea de comprometer a su hija con un joven magnate del País del Hierro que está dispuesto a ofrecer su fortuna por su futura esposa

— Estas mintiendo – Kushina apretaba sus manos contra su mandil con enojo – Hiashi no sería…

— ¿Capaz? A diferencia de ti, el ve por el futuro de su… no, nuestro pueblo – Danzo saco una carta de entre sus cosas y se la extendió a Kushina – y ahora tengo una propuesta para Naruto. Hay una chica que acaba de heredar una enorme fortuna, pero necesita estar casada para poder hacerse con esa herencia. Si tu hijo acepta un matrimonio con ella, podremos hacernos con sus riquezas y luego, no sé. Tal vez algún accidente pueda ocurrir que afecte a esa chica

— Eres un monstruo Danzo – hablo Mito con enojo – tu supuesto interés por el pueblo es igual de enfermo que el de Madara. Al menos no era un lunático

— Soy realista, que es muy diferente – Danzo guardo su pipa para levantarse del comedor – entonces, ¿Cuándo puedo enviar la confirmación para que la chica…?

— No hay trato – Kushina rompió la carta con enojo y luego se la lanzo a Danzo – mi hijo se casara por amor, con la chica que lo ame igual que él. No lo entregare por interés

— Bien, entonces ve preparando el título de la mina – Danzo procedió a marcharse mientras uno de sus acompañantes recogía los trozos de la carta – en 1 mes vendrá un terrateniente dispuesto a comprar la mina, directo de la Ciudad de Hierro. Todo sea por el bien del pueblo

Danzo salió del lugar mientras Kushina seguía apretando sus manos contra el mandil con impotencia mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas. Danzo subió a su carreta mientras uno de sus acompañantes subía con él y el otro se preparaba para hacer andar a los caballos.

— Jefe, ¿Cree que haya problemas cuando ella se entere que Hiashi Hyuga rechazo la oferta igual que ella? – dijo el sujeto con cierta preocupación

— Para cuando se entere, a ninguno le quedara otra opción – hablo Danzo introduciendo algo de tabaco en su pipa para encenderla – Hiashi fue un tonto al querer rechazar mi oferta, pero no les quedara de opción cuando el pueblo entre en crisis. Solo es cuestión de tiempo. Pero lo primero es eliminar a quienes pueden interferir en mis planes, como Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha

— ¿Qué hay de Itachi Uchiha? Él fue el único testigo de la muerte de su padre y su hermano solo sabe un poco de la verdad

— Aun con esa información, ellos no pueden hacer nada si no descubren la identidad de la Serpiente Blanca. Hasta entonces, todo sigue en pie. Solo necesito eliminarlos y todo el pueblo estará en la palma de mi mano

En la Hacienda Uzumaki, Kushina lloraba con enojo mientras Karin y Yugao trataban de consolarla. Mikoto e Izumi solo analizaban lo dicho por Danzo mientras Sasuke golpeaba la mesa con enojo por el injusto destino que querían que su amigo sufriera.

— Ese maldito de Danzo – Sasuke saco su revolver mientras trataba de salir del lugar – hablare con el…

— ¡Sasuke no lo hagas! – Mikoto lo detuvo con miedo para abrazarlo – no hagas algo que puede costarte la vida

— Pero… Naruto no se merece eso. Nadie se lo merece. Sakura pudo escapar antes pero…

— Es una trampa impuesta por Danzo – hablo Mito mientras se reclinaba un poco en su mecedora – Hiashi nunca entregaría a su hija. A ninguna de las dos

— Eso lo se Abuela Mito – dijo Mikoto con un poco de tranquilidad mientras su hijo se relajaba y guardaba su arma – es obvio que Danzo nos mintió, pero fue para presionarnos

— En parte tiene razón – Kushina limpiaba sus lágrimas tratando de relajarse un poco – sin un Uzumaki mas, nunca podremos hacer uso de la mina de mi abuelo

— Pero mamá, ¿Qué paso con tu hermana que vivía en el Pueblo de Ame? – pregunto Karin con preocupación

— No la veo desde que era más joven. No sé si ella siga viva o si haya tenido hijos

— Da igual, no dejare que Naruto sea usado en el estúpido plan de Danzo

— Sasuke espera – Kushina se puso delante del joven Uchiha para abrazarlo – te pido por favor que no le comentes nada de esto a Naruto o Naruko

— Pero…

— Yo se lo diré en su momento. Si se lo digo ahora y hace alguna locura que lo ponga en peligro, nunca me lo perdonaría. Necesito preparar todo para decírselo y que tenga la cabeza fría para pensar bien las cosas

— De acuerdo, no se lo diré – dijo Sasuke con seriedad – pero no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo

— Gracias Sasuke. Será mejor olvidar este amargo momento

Kushina regreso a la cocina, tratando de olvidar el asunto, pero simplemente no podía deshacerse de la rabia que le causo aquel embustero que solo quería perjudicar a su familia y a sus hijos.

Regresando al campo de cacería, los grupos parecían estar muy atentos a sus objetivos. Algunos ya habían logrado la caza del día al capturar algunas liebres o uno que otro jabalí. Naruto, Kiba y Shino siempre querían algo grande. El tercer compañero de ese grupo usaba una gran gabardina verde oscura que cubría parte de su atuendo de saco y mezclillas negros. Su único accesorio era su sombrero vaquero y sus lentes anteojos oscuros que eran algo común en su familia, debido a la sensibilidad que presentaban a la luz del día. Ellos se encontraban buscando un venado que hace tiempo Kiba había rastreado con ayuda de su fiel sabueso. Llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo donde el venado solía detenerse a tomar agua, pero se sorprendieron como el agua se tornaba roja desde algunas rocas. Al acercarse, descubrieron con sorpresa a un pequeño venado el cual parecía haber sido casado. Kiba pensó que podrían tratarse de algunos coyotes, pero las marcas en el cuello del animal, revelaban que se trataban de marcas de un cuchillo y había varias.

— Dijiste que había una pequeña tribu de la aldea de Taki en las cercanías – dijo Naruto revisando a los alrededores – cuando estuve en Suna, Gaara me dijo que por estas temporadas realizaban sus ritos de iniciación

— Pero, ellos estarían en una zona más alejada del bosque – dijo Kiba mirando al venado – además, se supone que lo que cazan se lo quedan para ofrecerlo a sus dioses

— Esto no lo hicieron los apaches – dijo Shino revisando los cortes en el cuello del animal – este corte es muy fino, no es tan salvaje como lo haría un chuchillo de piedra. Esto lo hizo alguien mas

— Y por como se ve, lo hizo por diversión – dijo Naruto con enojo – debemos alertar a todos

— Regresemos al campamento para reagruparnos – Kiba junto sus manos cerca de su boca y realizo un silbido que Akamaru acompaño con un aullido, para luego escucharse otros silbidos en la lejanía con otros aullidos – los demás ya están al tanto de regresar

— ¿Y mi hermana y Hana?

— Hana ya debió escuchar el llamado – dijo Kiba calmando a su compañero – además, Hana sabe defenderse sola y protegerá a tu hermana

Con un poco más de calma, Naruto y sus amigos se encaminaron hacia el punto de reunión, no sin antes darle un último vistazo al venado que yacía muerto en el rio. Sin duda era algo sospechoso. En otra parte del bosque, cerca de unas grandes rocas, Naruko y Hana se encontraban sentadas a la sombra. Ambas chicas se encontraban abrazadas, mientras se besaban con cariño. Después de todo, no podían negar sus sentimientos una con la otra. No era un secreto para su madre, su hermana Karin y su Abuela Mito, que las preferencias de Naruko eran diferentes a las de cualquier mujer común. Y la razón de eso era Hana. Pues desde que la joven Inuzuka de 7 años conoció a la pequeña rubia cuando tenía apenas 5 años, en ellas nació una amistad muy profunda. Ambas jugaban, corrían, se divertían y compartían todo su mundo. Llego un momento en que las muestras afectuosas entre ambas chicas empezaran a subir de tono para las dos. Poco a poco empezaron a frecuentarse, y cada reunión era acompañada con besos, caricias, toda acción que les permitiera expresar lo mucho que se querían. Y las dos compartían la misma idea, que no se necesitaba estar con un hombre para ser felices.

— Veo que has estado muy ansiosa Naruko – dijo Hana mientras bajaba por el cuello de la rubia para darle unos cuantos besos - ¿Ya me extrañabas?

— No tienes ni idea – Naruko suspiraba con satisfacción mientras acariciaba las piernas de Hana – necesitaba un poco de descanso de todas las cosas que hago con mi madre en la casa

— No debes ser mala con tu madre. Sé que es difícil pero…

— Si, lo sé – Naruko tomo el rostro de Hana y le dio un casto beso en los labios con cariño – sé que mi madre se siente sola. Y yo también me siento así cuando no te veo. Temo quedarme sola

— Eso no pasara, tienes a tus hermanos, a tu madre y abuela. Me tienes a mí – la chica abrazo a Naruko con cariño para devolverle el beso de antes – por ahora, disfrutemos nuestro momento a solas…

En eso, el silbido y aullido de Kiba y Akamaru resonó en el bosque, seguido por el de los demás cazadores.

— Algo debió pasar – dijo Hana con seriedad mientras devolvía el silbido – será mejor irnos

— Pero Hana…

— Te prometo que hoy en la noche te visitare en el granero de tu casa – Hana no pudo evitar reír al ver el sonrojo en el rostro de Naruko – sabía que te gustaría repetir esa idea

— Bu-bueno, pero más te vale que vallas – dijo Naruko levantándose para arreglar un poco sus ropas

Las chicas se tomaron de las manos y empezaron a caminar hacia el punto de reunión. En eso, escuchan un fuerte golpe que venía desde adentro del bosque. Hana saco su revolver para disparar si se trataba de un lobo, pero en eso vieron una silueta humana salir de entre los arbustos. Frente a ellos estaba una chica de su misma altura y edad aparente. Su piel era morena por completo, pero su cabello era corto, un poco alborotado y de un verde muy algo cenizo. Sus ropas, que consistían en una falda y blusa pequeña de piel que solo cubría lo necesario, se encontraban rasgadas y con manchas de sangre, al parecer suya. En sus manos tenía un arco un poco maltratado y en su espalda solo algunas flechas, que se veían muy maltratadas. Tenía algunas pinturas en su frente, los que la identificaban como miembro de una tribu apache. Al ver a Naruko y Hana, la chica apache corrió hacia ellas balbuceando en su lengua sin poder pronunciar alguna palabra decente o entendible, pero se veía asustada.

— ¡Oye, relájate! – Naruko intentaba tranquilizarla, pero ella solo seguía balbuceando – debe estar muy asustada

— Mejor la llevamos al punto de reunión…

En eso, otro sonido se escucha en el bosque, haciendo que la chica apache se mueva asustada para ponerse a resguardo de las chicas. Desde el bosque apareció un sujeto alto de piel morena. Solo usaba un pantalón de piel ya un poco rasgado y con manchas de sangre con unas zapatillas de piel. En su cuerpo se apreciaban varios tatuajes que parecían arañas y su cabello era negro y corto, atado en la parte de arriba. En su cinturón y en su pecho había dos carretes llenos de navajas y cuchillos listos para ser lanzados con precisión.

— ¡Apartarse, ella ser mía! – el sujeto saco varias de sus navajas para lanzarlas

— Inténtalo si te atreves – Hana le apunto con su revolver mientras Naruko cubría a la chica peli verde que se veía muy asustada

— ¡Entonces morir!

En un rápido movimiento, el sujeto lanzo un cuchillo a la mano de Hana, haciendo que se le clavara y que ella soltara el arma. Estaba por lanzar otro, pero el perro que acompañaba a las chicas se lanzó a morder al sujeto, el cual resulto con una herida en su pierna derecha. Naruto se acercó a Hana para ayudarle a quitarle el cuchillo, mientras el sujeto seguía forcejeando con el perro. Logro patearlo con fuerza y se preparó para matarlo con uno de sus cuchillos, pero el ladrido de varios perros lo alerto, por lo que no le quedo de otra que escapar. Unos segundos después, llegaron Kiba, Naruto y Shino en compañía de otros más del grupo de caza. Algunos intentaron capturar al sujeto, pero el escapo. Regresaron al punto de reunión, donde Naruko atendió la mano de Hana, mientras Shino atendía a la chica apache, la cual aún se veía asustada, pero parecía tener confianza con Shino y Naruko, pues ellos le ayudaron.

— La marca en sus ropas – dijo Kiba mirando a la chica al lado de su madre – es de la Tribu de Taki

— Pero, esa tribu está muy lejos de aquí – dijo Naruto al recordar lo que conocía de las tribus apaches – ¿será que…?

— Es su temporada dedicada a la madurez – dijo Tsume sacando un pequeño collar de cuero con un símbolo con forma de escarabajo – los jóvenes que desean salir de su tribu, deben emprender un viaje y conseguir una ofrenda a sus dioses para ganarse su libertad

— Por lo que veo, ella ya estaba en la edad, pero ese sujeto – dijo Hana ya con su mano vendada – no parecía de la tribu de Taki

— Debe ser un entrometido que quiso pasarse de listo con esta chica – dijo Tsume con enojo

— Tal vez sea el asesino del venado que vimos en el bosque – dijo Kiba con enojo – sea como sea, lo debemos encontrar

— La información de esta chica es vital, además necesita mejor atención medica – dijo Shino que seguía atendiendo las cortadas de la chica con unas hierbas en sus manos

— Los muchachos rodearan el bosque para evitar su escape – dijo Tsume caminando hacia el bosque junto con el resto de los cazadores

— Llevemos a la chica al pueblo – dijo Naruto – creo que hay alguien que puede ayudarnos a comunicarnos

Todos empezaron a dirigirse al pueblo, aunque la chica peli verde se resistió un poco. Pero Naruko, Hana y Shino le transmitían confianza, por lo que accedió a ir. Una hora después, el grupo se encontraba en la Botica Senju, donde la chica era atendida por Sakura y Tsunade, mientras que frente a ella estaba Temari junto con la señora Yoshino. Naruto tuvo la idea de pedirle a la prometida de Shikamaru, ayuda para comunicarse con la chica y descubrir que es lo que había ocurrido. En eso, Sasuke apareció con unos carteles de "Se busca" para identificar al atacante de la chica. Naruko y Hana revisaban los papeles, hasta que Naruko encontró el que tenía la fotografía de ese sujeto.

— Este es – Naruko lo tomo con enojo para empezar a leerlo – Kidomaru, "La Tarántula Negra"

— Buscado por múltiples asesinatos despiadados, sobre todo de indios y extranjeros – continuo hablando Hana con enojo – solo usa cuchillos y trampas para matar. Afiliado con la "Serpiente Blanca" y con cualquiera que le pague

— ¿Qué hacia ese sujeto aquí? – pensó Kiba con enojo

— _Quizás…_ \- Sasuke y Naruto recordaron al supuesto espía, lo que les hacía pensar que tal vez el sujeto venía a buscarlo

— Es muy peligroso – Hana tomo su mano vendada con enojo – si pudo neutralizarme con un solo cuchillo, es porque es hábil para asesinar

— Y sanguinario por completo – en eso apareció Shikamaru al lado de Sakura – la chica se llama Fuu

— ¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? – pregunto Sasuke

— Ella y otros dos sujetos venían a este lugar a realizar su "Rito de Libertad" – empezó a explicar Shikamaru – al parecer todo marchaba bien, hasta que ese sujeto apareció y empezó a atacarlos. Los dos sujetos que venían con ella la protegieron y murieron, dejándola sola

— No está solo – Temari llego al lado de Shikamaru con preocupación – ella hablo, de otros dos sujetos que le acompañaban. Querían a sus amigos para algo malo

— Ya nada podemos hacer por ellos si fueron capturados – dijo Sasuke con enojo – pero ese sujeto es peligros. Debemos buscarlo de inmediato

— Iré con mi madre para ver si lo han encontrado – dijo Kiba mientras se preparaba para salir – tal vez ya no lo podamos encontrar ahora mismo, pero…

— Debemos aprovechar la noche, o sino escapara – dijo Naruto con enojo – o podría llegar al pueblo y matar a alguien más. Kiba, dile a tu madre que iremos a buscarlo esta noche

— Entendido. ¡Vamos Akamaru! – el cazador y su perro corrieron con rumbo a su hogar

— Naruko, regresa a casa. Si ya te vio, seria peligros que descubriera algo sobre nosotros y se lo diga a la Serpiente Blanca – dijo Naruto hacia su hermana

— Solo ten cuidado hermano – la chica rubia tomo la mano de Hana y la convenció para que se quedara en el pueblo a salvo

— Sakura, tú también quédate. Sería peligroso…

— Claro que será peligroso, y por eso debo ir – la peli rosa empezó a tomar algunas balas y sus armas para ponerlas en su bolso – somos un equipo

— Yo quiero ir – dijo Temari al lado de Shikamaru

— Olvídalo, eso es algo problemático – dijo Shikamaru mirando a la chica con seriedad – es peligroso

— Entiendo – Temari vio la preocupación en el rostro de Shikamaru y decidió darle la razón – pero quiero ayudar a Fuu

— Eso sí puede ser posible – el peli negro beso en la mejilla a la chica, cosa que no dejaron pasar sus amigos

— Veo que ya eres todo un hombre Shikamaru, de veras – dijo Naruto con burla

— Concéntrate Naruto – dijo Sasuke con seriedad mientras salía de la botica – nos vemos en las afueras del pueblo en 30 minutos

— Ya relájate – el rubio solo suspiro con pesar mientras revisaba sus cosas – mejor voy a buscar más balas, de veras

Mientras Naruto se preparaba para buscar al indio asesino, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en el cruel destino que podría sufrir su amigo. Estaba furioso con Danzo, pero temía lo que ese embustero planeara con su familia, sabiendo que su madre era vulnerable. Era necesario demostrar la inocencia de su hermano a como dé lugar.

Mientras tanto, en la residencia Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba recorriendo su hogar, pensando en lo que su padre le acababa de contar. Al parecer, la visita de Danzo a su hogar, fue para un negocio que podría salvar la economía del pueblo. Al parecer, un joven millonario buscaba una esposa para contraer nupcias y la opción más fiable era ella. Obviamente Hiashi rechazo la oferta de Danzo, sabiendo que ella amaba a otra persona y que no sería capaz de obligar a su hija a un matrimonio forzado. Pero la treta que había utilizado con Kushina también pareció funcionar con el jefe de la Hacienda. Hinata estaba más que dispuesta a ayudar a su padre y su pueblo, pero no quería renunciar a sus sentimientos. Amaba a Naruto y sabía que el tampoco aceptaría un matrimonio arreglado. Sin embargo, dejando de lado esa situación, aun había algo que necesitaba hacer para poder ayudar al rubio que era dueño de su corazón. Se dirigió al establo, a una zona exclusiva que usaban los guardias de la Hacienda. Al llegar, encontró al que esperaba, a su primo Neji. El joven Hyuga se encontraba recargando su revolver mientras frente suyo había algunas botellas de vidrio viejas, las cuales usaba como tiro al blanco.

— Hola Neji, ¿Tienes un momento? – la oji perla se veía un poco nerviosa al estar con su primo

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Hinata? – el peli castaño solo terminaba de cargar su revolver para después apuntar a las botellas

— Supongo, que ya supiste lo de…

— Si, tu padre me conto – Neji jalo el martillo del arma listo para disparar – es una absurda idea que ese hombre piense que serás entregada como un tributo a favor del pueblo

— Confió en mi padre, pero no confió en las palabras de ese hombre – la chica apretaba sus manos contra su vestido mientras se sentía impotente – es imposible que la señora Uzumaki…

— Ella y Naruto preferirían morir antes de ceder a algo tan absurdo como un matrimonio arreglado – dijo Neji completando las palabras de su prima – Danzo miente, además de que es un embustero. Cuando mi padre estuvo en peligro, el no presto su ayuda para socorrerlo. Por eso lo odio

— Siento que Naruto corre un gran peligro, y quiero ayudarle

— Hinata, se lo que estás pensando – Neji miro a su prima mientras dejaba su arma a un lado – quieres ir con él en sus viajes

— Bu-bueno… sí. Si quiero ir con él, pero sé que mi padre…

— Él podría dudar en primer momento, pero una vez que entienda que es lo que desea tu corazón, aceptara. Pero tienes que tomar algo del valor que desborda Naruto para tomar tu decisión

— Antes de eso, quiero ser un apoyo para Naruto, no una carga. Por eso eh venido contigo primo Neji – la chica mostro una mirada llena de voluntad para después tomar aire - ¡Por favor, enséñame a usar un arma…!

— No alces la voz… - Neji cubrió la boca de su prima un poco alarmado para que se calmara – es un poco apresurado lo que pides. Pero tienes razón en eso. Naruto no querrá que la acompañes, porque creerá que te pone en peligro

— Pero si le demuestro que puedo defenderme, le demostrare que puedo ayudarle

— Eres una consentida – Neji solo sonrió un poco mientras Hinata parecía un poco molesta por el comentario – pero si voy a enseñarte, debes hacer lo que te diga. Y nadie debe saber de esto, en especial "ya sabes quién"

— ¿Se refieren a mí? – una voz joven se escuchó detrás de los jóvenes

Los dos primos vieron con sorpresa y miedo a una chica un poco más bajita que Hinata. Su cabello era largo y castaño, sus ojos eran aperlados y usaba un vestido de un tono miel un poco sucio y maltratado. En su rostro, el cual era un poco similar al de Hinata, se apreciaba una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡¿Hanabi?! – ambos primos se alarmaron al ver a la chica

— Que mala eres hermana mayor – la chica se acercó a donde estaba el arma de Neji con rapidez – yo también quiero aprender a usar una de estas cosas. Así tal vez pueda sorprender a Konohamaru

— Tu aun eres muy pequeña para usar un arma – dijo Neji quitando el arma de su presencia – además, darte un arma a ti sería un peligro

— ¡Oye! – la peli castaña se sintió ofendida por esas palabras

— Hanabi, ¿Quieres impresionar al joven Konohamaru? – Hinata no pudo contener su emoción al escuchar las palabras de su hermana menor

— Bu-bueno… es normal que me gusten los niños – la chica se ruborizo al pensar en eso - ¡Además a ti te gusta Naruto! El otro día no dejabas de verte en tu espejo buscando un vestido para llamar su atención

— ¡Hanabi! – la peli azul se ruborizo al ser descubierta

— Ya contrólense – Neji separo a las hermanas que parecían estar a punto de pelear – Hanabi, no debes decirle a nadie sobre esto

— Si me enseñas a disparar, mis labios estarán sellados

— ¿Y si mejor te doy consejos para que llames la atención de Konohamaru? – dijo Hinata tratando de convencer a su hermana

— De acuerdo – la peli castaña suspiro de forma soñadora mientras pensaba en el mencionado – ya quiero que me invite al baile que se hará pronto en el pueblo

— Entonces no perdamos tiempo – Neji le paso el arma a Hinata, que la tomo con nervios – es mejor empezar con tus lecciones si quieres ayudar a Naruto

— Gracias Neji, te debo una – dijo Hinata con mucha determinación

— Tal vez debamos ayudar a Neji a llamar la atención de Karin Uzumaki – dijo Hanabi con una risita traviesa

— Tienes razón Hanabi – continuo Hinata con una risita

— ¡Concéntrense!

Aunque Neji se mostraba serio ante esas palabras, no pudo dejar de pensar en la pelirroja Uzumaki que siempre se ofrecía a hacerle compañía. Pero por ahora, se concentraría en ayudar a su prima a cumplir su sueño de estar al lado de Naruto.

Llegando el atardecer, los tres forajidos, acompañados de Kiba, Shino y Shisui se encontraban en las afueras del bosque para buscar a Kidomaru. Tsume ya estaba reunida con algunos de sus hombres y perros de caza, los cuales se veían exhaustos.

— Hemos rodeado el bosque, y lo hemos mantenido aislado – hablo Tsume con enojo – pero parece que hay otros dos sujetos con él. No pude identificarlos

— Nosotros nos encargaremos desde aquí – dijo Sasuke – Sakura ira conmigo. Naruto, tu ve con Kiba y Shisui con Shino. Iremos desde 3 direcciones para interceptarlo

— Suena a un buen plan para mi – Kiba le dio un trozo de tela a su sabueso y a otros dos que estaban a su lado – este trozo de tela pertenece a ese tipo. Akamaru y sus compañeros podrán rastrearlo

— Hagamos esto pronto, la oscuridad de la noche hará más difícil el atraparlos – hablo Shino sacando un estuche largo color verde oscuro

— ¿Qué llevas ahí Shino? – Naruto se mostró curioso al ver el gran estuche

— Tal vez no soy un gran cazador como Kiba, pero eso no significa que no sepa disparar un arma – Shino abrió el estuche, revelando un rifle Modelo Henry de un tono verde metálico – estaré preparado

— Veamos si las lecciones sirvieron de algo amigo – dijo Kiba al lado de su compañero

Una vez preparados, los tres grupos fueron detrás de los sabuesos que seguían el olfato de Kidomaru en tres direcciones diferentes. Empezaron a moverse rápido, pues ya empezaba a anochecer. Justo cuando el sol se ocultaba, el grupo de Sasuke y Sakura vieron una columna de humo saliendo de lo profundo del bosque. La pareja empezó a acercarse hacia la zona, pero en eso, ven la silueta de alguien merodeando la zona. Pero el llevaba un gran poncho negro que cubría su cuerpo y un sombrero oscuro que hacia juego. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una pañoleta negra. Lo único que resaltaba de su rostro, eran unos ojos verdes profundos, pero muy intimidantes. La pareja decidió ocultarse para saber lo que ocurría. En eso, ven llegar a Kidomaru, un poco cansado y con algunas mordidas de perros en sus piernas.

— Veo que tuviste problemas para librarte de esos perros – hablo el sujeto de negro

— Hice lo mío. Páguenme – Kidomaru se mostraba molesto por lo ocurrido

— Te ayudaremos a entrar al pueblo para que hables con el contacto de la Serpiente Blanca – el sujeto camino hacia donde se originaba la cortina de humo – pero primero deja que el supersticioso de Hidan termine

— Ya te escuche Kakuzu. Tu falta de fe es la responsable de mi tardanza

Sasuke y Sakura vieron al tercer sujeto. Llevaba un hábito de monje de color negro, pero tenía unas líneas muy raras en sus ropas de color rojas. Llevaba en sus manos un rosario rojos con manchas de sangre y en frente suyo, estaba pintado un círculo rojo y sobre él, los cuerpos de dos indios con ropas de la tribu de Taki. El hombre parecía tener la cara pintada aparentando ser un esqueleto y también llevaba un cuchillo en sus manos.

— Oh gran Jashin, como tu humilde pastor, ofrezco esta ofrenda a ti, mi dios – el sujeto hizo un pequeño corte en su mano y coloco su sangre sobre los cuerpos que yacían en el suelo – perdona mi ofensa al no ofrecerte más y perdona a quienes se atreven a lanzar blasfemias a tu nombre…

— ¿Cuánto te falta Hidan? – hablo Kakuzu con enojo – debemos aprovechar que esos sujetos dejaron de rodear el bosque para poder cumplir el encargo

— Kakuzu, este ritual de la fortuna es necesario para nuestra misión – hablo el monje con enojo mientras recitaba una pequeña oración – fue una suerte que estuvieran esos indios en las cercanías. Lástima que perdimos a la chica

— Nos hubieran dado un buen dinero si la vendíamos – dijo Kakuzu mientras revisaba algunos carteles de "Se busca" – fuiste un tonto al perderla Kidomaru

— Los cazadores no dejarme – hablo el apache asesino con enojo – debe estar en pueblo. Ahí la encontrare para mi

— Bueno, solo queda una cosa más para terminar – Hidan tomo un leño al cual prendió fuego para acercarse a los cuerpos de los indios - ¡Que las llamas bendecidas por Jashin hagan arder estos cuerpos y se conviertan en un tributo a tu ser!

Sakura cerró los ojos con miedo mientras los cadáveres se quemaban. Sasuke se enfureció ante tal acto, hasta que vio como Shino y Shisui se acercaban desde otro lugar y se preparaban para interceptar a los tres sujetos. Una vez que Hidan termino con su acto, limpio la pintura en su rostro y guardo sus cosas mientras Kakuzu acercaba a los caballos para irse. En eso, un disparo llama la atención de los tres sujetos y detrás de ellos ven a Sasuke, Shisui y Shino apuntándoles con sus armas, mientras Sakura se escondía detrás de unos árboles, por si alguno intentaba escapar.

— ¡Kidomaru, levanta las manos y entrégate! – dijo Shisui con seriedad apuntando al sujeto – ustedes dos, también están arrestados

— Todo es tu culpa Hidan – hablo Kakuzu con enojo – tú y tus estúpidas ceremonias

— Cierra la boca blasfema, esto paso porque no fuiste cuidadoso…

— Ya tendrán tiempo de hablar en prisión – dijo Sasuke preparándose para esposarlos – manos al frente

— ¡Oblígame! – Kidomaru rápidamente hizo un salto hacia atrás y con velocidad lanzo unas navajas hacia el grupo de forajidos

Sasuke y los demás retrocedieron y se prepararon para disparar, pero antes de hacer algo, Kakuzu abrió su poncho y soltó un gran número de abrojos para impedir el paso de sus captores. Sasuke y Shisui empezaron a disparar sin poder avanzar mucho gracias a las trampas con púas. Hidan y Kidomaru se prepararon para subir a sus caballos seguidos por Kakuzu, pero en eso aparece Akamaru que se lanza sobre Kidomaru para atacarlo, mientras Naruto y Kiba llegan detrás de él para disparar a Hidan. El furioso sacerdote lanza varios de sus cuchillos con mucha habilidad, haciendo retroceder a ambos forajidos. Shisui se dispone a interceptar a Kidomaru para evitar su escape. El apache salvaje logra quitarse a Akamaru de su cuerpo y al ver a Shisui, reacciona con rapidez y lanza un cuchillo al Uchiha, justo en el rostro, haciéndole una cortada en su mejilla. En el momento que Shisui retrocede por la herida, Kidomaru se levanta con rapidez y logra hacer un potente corte en el ojo izquierdo de su captor, privándolo de la vista en esa zona.

— ¡Shisui! – Sasuke intenta correr a socorrer a su amigo, pero Kakuzu dispara para evitar su paso

— Antes, deberías salvar tu propio pellejo – hablo Kakuzu mostrando una Colt Paterson negra muy potente

Kiba y Naruto seguían disparando a Hidan, mientras este se escondía entre los arboles disparando con una escopeta de palanca de gran potencia. Kidomaru se acercó lentamente hacia Shisui que cubría su ojo con dolor. El apache renegado sacaba varios cuchillos para lanzar varios a las piernas del Uchiha, dejándolo inmóvil. Cada cuchillo en sus piernas, era un dolor indescriptible para Shisui.

— Ustedes causarme muchas molestias – Kidomaru saco un gran cuchillo apache listo para matar a Shisui – morirán y luego ir a pueblo para secuestrar a chica apache…

Un potente disparo se escuchó en el lugar, el cual fue a dar al hombro de Kidomaru. El apache intento ubicar su procedencia, pero solo recibió otro disparo en su otro hombro. Al levantar la vista, vio a Shino desde la cima de un árbol disparando con su rifle. El Aburame no se detuvo y volvió a disparar con su potente arma y esta vez le dio en su pierna derecha, haciendo que cayera de rodillas totalmente inmovilizado. Shisui tomo su arma y con dolor en su ojo y brazos apunto a Kidomaru.

— No soy de los que… creen en el ojo por ojo – Shisui jalo el martillo de su arma, solo para asustar al apache – además, te necesito con vida para interrogarte

— Diré… lo que quieran…

Antes de que Kidomaru siguiera hablando, Kakuzu le disparo en la cabeza, matando al apache con enojo. El bandido corrió hacia su caballo, soltando más de sus trampas con pinchos para evitar que lo atraparan.

— Lo único que odio más que un soplón, es que no me paguen – Kakuzu monto su caballo mientras Hidan seguía disparando riendo con locura - ¡Ya vámonos Hidan!

— Me estaba divirtiendo – Hidan corrió a su caballo, pero seguía disparando – ellos hubieran sido una perfecta ofrenda para el gran Jashin

— Fue por tu absurda ofrenda que nos metimos en este lio. Y vas a pagar por esto – Kakuzu piso sus espuelas a su caballo y salió huyendo

— ¡Yo no pagare por tu blasfemia! – Hidan siguió el paso de Kakuzu con su caballo

Los dos bandidos escaparon mientras Sasuke Naruto y Kiba disparaban para tratar de inmovilizarlos, pero la oscuridad del bosque permitió su escape. Sakura corrió rápidamente para ayudar a Shisui, pero ya nada podía hacer por su ojo. Shino se acercó al cuerpo de Kidomaru, el cual yacía inerte en el suelo. A pesar de haber atrapado al apache asesino, la identidad de sus acompañantes y su escape, solo había hecho que su incertidumbre se elevara. A la mañana siguiente, Shisui ya se encontraba en la botica, siendo atendido por Tsunade y Shizune, pero para la desgracia del joven, estaría en reposo por mucho tiempo, ya que las heridas en sus piernas y la pérdida de uno de sus ojos lo incapacito por completo. Por otro lado, Shino fue a visitar a Fuu que se encontraba junto a Temari y Shikamaru, pues era con la chica con la que podría comunicarse. La peli verde ahora estaba sola y no podía regresar a su tribu. Además, al igual que Temari, la chica ahora debía su vida a Shino, pues fue el hombre que le socorrió, además de ser quien detuvo a Kidomaru. Y aunque las risas de Kiba fueron molestas, los ánimos y apoyo de Shikamaru y la familia del joven Aburame, fueron suficientes para aceptar a la chica, que había quedado prendada de Shino. Por otro lado, el grupo de forajidos se encontraba en la oficina del Sheriff Kakashi revisando los carteles de "Se busca" después de haber cobrado la recompensa de Kidomaru.

— Son ellos – Naruto saco los carteles con las imágenes de los sujetos que los habían atacado anoche – Hidan "El Sacerdote Loco". Un fanático loco que profesa una religión prohibida. Buscado por… asesinar a más de 70 hombres en una ceremonia ficticia y por quemar 5 iglesias con gente en su interior

— Es un verdadero monstruo – Sakura veía el cartel con cierto miedo y enojo hasta que vio la recompensa que ofrecían por su captura – 760 monedas de oro por su captura

— Y quien lo acompañaba no es tampoco un santo – Kakashi mostro un cartel con la imagen del segundo sujeto – Kakuzu "El Coyote asesino". Ha robado más de 12 bancos y 16 caravanas. Culpable del asesinato de más de 45 hombres, mujeres y niños. Recompensa de 780 monedas de oro

— No se menciona nada sobre una relación directa con la Serpiente Blanca – dijo Sasuke – es obvio que actúan solos. Lo malo es que mataron a Kidomaru…

— Y también, los dejaron muy vulnerables a ustedes – en eso, apareció Danzo en la oficina con tranquilidad – que falta de profesionalismo de su parte. No pudieron capturar a quien podría descubrir la identidad del supuesto soplón en la aldea

— ¡Oiga, Sasuke y Naruto hicieron lo que pudieron! – hablo Sakura con enojo – usted no estuvo presente ahí, así que…

— Será mejor que cierres la boca jovencita – Danzo simplemente interrumpió a la peli rosa con seriedad – tú no tienes argumento que valga en este momento. Además, eres solo una mujer…

— ¡¿Qué dijo?! – Sasuke puso su mano sobre su revólver, pero Kakashi lo detuvo

— ¿Qué se te ofrece Danzo? – Kakashi parecía mantenerse en control para que no se desatara un desastre

— Vine aquí a poner orden – Danzo chasqueo sus dedos y aparecieron dos personas – ya que Shisui está muy herido, y Hayate murió, ya no te quedan personas que te ayuden. Así que mis muchachos entraran a tomar sus puestos en servicio del pueblo.

— Hola a todos, me llamo Shin, es un gusto conocerlos – el primer sujeto era alto, con el cabello gris, un poco largo y de ojos negros, usando unas ropas y poncho grises

— Mi nombre es Sai, espero que nos llevemos bien – el segundo era un sujeto de tés pálida, de cabello negro liso, con una sonrisa llena de desconfianza

— Ellos me informaran de todo lo que ocurra a partir de ahora – dijo Danzo preparándose para salir – espero, que puedan estar a su altura

Con esas últimas palabras, Danzo salió sonriendo en su interior, al ver que sus planes marchaban a la perfección. Naruto y sus amigos solo podían ver un panorama nublado frente a ellos que no presagiaba nada bueno. Las cosas se complicarían, de eso no había duda, pero aun así debían mantenerse firmes ante lo que ocurriera.

 **Pero esa, es otra historia…**

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 **Recompensas cobradas:**

\- **Kidomaru, "La tarántula negra" – Recompensa de 140 monedas de plata – Cobrada – Muerto**

\- **Hidan, "El Sacerdote loco" – Recompensa de 760 monedas de oro – Prófugo de la ley**

\- **Kakuzu, "El Coyote asesino" – Recompensa de 780 monedas de oro – Prófugo de la ley**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Saludos queridos amigos, lectores y escritores.**

 **Nuevamente les traigo un nuevo capitulo.**

 **Despues de una jornada ardua y larga de trabajo, al fin tuve tiempo de ponerme al corriente con este fic, el cual no sera muy largo con respecto a numero de capitulos, pero si sera favorable para ustedes.**

 **Espero que lo disfruten, ya que me tome el tiempo para hacerlo.**

 **Me gustaria darle las gracias a una señorita que me brindo su ayuda para escribir este capitulo. Su nombre es Isabel Montserrat, con quien estoy agradecido y con quien me gustaria compartir el credito de este capitulo, hasta me atrevo a decir que todo el credito se lo lleva ella.**

 **En fin, gracias por su paciencia. Pronto actualizare otros de mis fics, ademas de algunos nuevos proyectos que estoy preparando, los cuales espero que sean de su agrado.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios, ideas, dudas y demas.**

 **Y por favor, apoyen a nuestra campaña de escritores:**

 **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario"**

 **Gracias por todo, y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	5. Bailando bajo la luna y las balas

**Los Forajidos de Konoha**

 **Capítulo 4: "Bailando bajo la luna y las balas"**

La gente corría de un lado a otro, desde los adultos más viejos del pueblo, hasta los más pequeños. Todo parecía alegrarse, gracias a que dentro de unos días, el pueblo de Konoha celebraría su Fiesta Anual, en honor a la fundación del mismo. Este sería el Trigésimo Quinto aniversario, algo memorable tomando en cuenta el esfuerzo e todos los que contribuyeron a este acto tan vital para el pueblo. La preparación del evento estaba casi listo. Habría mucha comida para os invitados, preparada por las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha. Una gran cantidad de bebidas seria otorgada por la familia Hyuga y se había invitado gente de otros pueblos, algunos mas pequeños que Konoha y otros mas grandes, como el Pueblo de Kiri y Taki. Incluso asistían familias de indios de la tribu de Suna o de Kumo. Pero lo más importante era la música del baile, y esta vez se había invitado a un grupo reconocido de músicos que ya estaban por llegar al pueblo. Y aunque muchos tenían labores relacionadas a la fiesta, otros simplemente se ocupaban de asuntos no tan interesantes. Esa tarde Naruto y Sasuke caminaban junto a los que pasaron a ser parte del grupo del Sheriff, Sai y Shin, para mostrarles un poco de su rutina diaria e instruirles sobre los preparativos que se harían por la fiesta del pueblo. El problema para Naruto, era que Sai se pegaba demasiado a su persona, haciendo que la caminata fuera muy incomoda

— Por última vez Sai, deja de pegárteme demasiado – el rubio aparto al chico de tez pálida con enojo

— Perdóname Naruto, es difícil para mi saber como interactuar con otras personas – dijo el peli negro con cierta preocupación – el único con el que eh interactuado realmente es con mi hermano

— Aun te falta mucho por aprender Sai – dijo Shin con naturalidad al lado de Sasuke – entonces, ¿Se perdió el rastro de la Serpiente Blanca?

— Ya que Kidomaru está muerto, no tenemos nada que nos guie a él – Sasuke busco entre sus ropas, sacando un cartel de "Se Busca" – lo único que encontramos relevante entre sus cosas, fue este cartel de una chica

— Tayuya "La Coralillo" – Shin tomo el cartel para leerlo con calma – hábil para disfrazarse y matar a sus victimas con armas de fuego ocultas. Su único rasgo rescatable son sus ojos color miel. Afiliada con la "Serpiente Blanca", mato a 15 terratenientes muy ricos

— Su recompensa es de casi 175 monedas de plata – dijo Naruto mirando el cartel – pero será difícil encontrarla si se disfraza, de veras

— Por eso debemos estar atentos, no olvidemos a Hidan y Kakuzu – continuo Sasuke guardando el cartel entre sus ropas – ellos podrían volver y esta chica podría aprovechar la fiesta para entrar al pueblo si se disfraza

— ¿Cómo estará compuesta la vigilancia? – pregunto Sai

— Yamato y el Sheriff estarán en la entrada realizando inspección de todos los visitantes – explico Sasuke – nosotros cuatros y algunos de nuestros compañeros de confianza nos apoyaran con vigilancia extra durante la fiesta

— Suena a un buen plan, será mejor que se lo reporte al jefe Danzo – dijo Shin que empezó a caminar en otra dirección – Sai, aprende un poco de tus nuevos compañeros

— De acuerdo hermano – el peli negro volvió al lado de Naruto para pegársele de nuevo

— Odio mi vida

Naruto se vio resignado a seguir caminando con Sai de su lado mientras seguían recorriendo un poco el pueblo. En eso, se toparon con Ino que parecía estar buscando a alguien.

— Sasuke, Naruto, ¿Han visto a la frentona? – la rubia se acerco a los chicos un poco desesperada – le iba a pedir ayuda para unas cosas

— Creo que fue a la Botica para atender a Shisui – respondió Naruto – de hecho, íbamos a buscarla

— Los acompaño entonces – Ino nota al nuevo chico, el cual le pareció atractivo – hola guapo, no te había visto por aquí

— Hola señorita, discúlpeme pero trabajo para el señor Danzo – hablo Sai con normalidad, pero sonriendo – pero creo que ha valido la pena estar en el pueblo. Así pude encontrarme con una chica tan hermosa como usted

— Va-valla, muchas gracias – Ino se apeno por esas palabras, pues sintió que era la primera vez que le hablaran de forma sincera sobre su belleza

— Ya los encontré – en eso llego Sakura junto a sus camaradas – buenas noticias, Shisui ya se recuperó físicamente, pero no pudimos hacer mucho por su ojo derecho

— Esta bien Sakura, hiciste lo mejor posible – Sasuke apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de la chica a forma de apoyo – gracias

— Dudo que pudiera hacer más – el tono que uso Sai fue demasiado frio y cruel

— Mejor ni hables – dijo Naruto con fastidio – recuerda lo que paso en la mañana

— ¿Qué ocurrió? – Ino se mostró curiosa al escuchar eso

— Nada importante – dijo la peli rosa desviando la mirada – solo fue…

— Ella estaba preocupada por su alias de bandida, pero no acepto la opción que le di…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle…!

— ¡Ya dime! – Ino le cubrió la boca a su amiga para escuchar al muchacho

— Le sugerí el "Búfalo Rosado" por como bufa y se molesta con facilidad

Sakura vio cómo su amiga rubia le soltó la boca para empezar a reírse en el suelo, sin importarle que su vestido se llenara de tierra por estar en plena calle. Sakura solo pudo cubrir su rostro con vergüenza y molestia, mientras Sasuke negaba con la cabeza por eso y Naruto se mantenía estoico, aunque se aguantaba mucho la risa.

— ¡Eso fue gracioso! – Ino trataba de controlar la risa, pero simplemente era inevitable

— Te odio – Sakura se fue del lugar mientras Sasuke le seguía para tratar de calmarla

— Sabes Sai, eres gracioso y atento con las chicas – dijo Ino apoyándose en el chico – creo que podríamos llevarnos bien. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile?

— Bueno, si usted me acepta linda señorita, yo estaré honrado – dijo Sai con una sonrisa sincera

— Entonces, nos veremos en el baile – Ino se alejó del lugar moviendo su cuerpo de forma provocativa para Sai

— Veo que llamaste su atención – dijo Naruto al lado del peli negro pálido

— Es una lástima que no tenga experiencia ni conocimientos sobre bailes o fiestas

— Oye, si te interesa Ino, no debe ser difícil aprender sobre bailar

— ¿Tú me enseñarías Naruto?

— Bueno, no creo que deba – el rubio no estaba cómodo con ese sujeto, pero él no era de los que ignoraban la petición de alguien – te ayudare, pero promete que dejaras de ser tan cercano a mi persona

— ¿Tú me darás clases de baile?

— No, pero conozco a la persona indicada para esa labor

Naruto y Sai tomaron rumbo al único lugar donde podrían recibir ayuda de ese tipo, y ese era la Escuela del Pueblo, en específico con el maestro Iruka. Mientras en el pueblo las cosas se mantenían activas, en la Residencia Hyuga, la tensión en el ambiente era mucha. En el gran comedor del lugar, se encontraba el patriarca de la familia, Hiashi Hyuga, que usaba un elegante traje con pantalón, y chaleco negro sobre una camisa blanca de cuello y manga larga; al lado suyo se encontraban Mikoto Uchiha y la Abuela Mito tomando un poco del té. Ajenas a la conversación, pero presentes por si se necesitaba algo, se encontraban Yugao y la sirvienta de la Residencia Hyuga, una chica de cabello verde pálido recortado y de ojos perlas llamada Natsu. Pero la más movida era Kushina, que se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con sus manos moviéndolas a todos lados con una expresión de ira.

— ¡Cuando vea a Danzo, voy a tomar el hacha de la cocina y luego…!

— Kushina, ya relájate – dijo la abuela Mito con seriedad tomando un poco de café – no deben sorprendernos las mentiras de Danzo

— Es verdad, ese hombre solo está interesado en sus propias ambiciones – dijo Mikoto con enojo – y quien sabe qué planes tiene

— Nada bueno puede salir de sus planes e ideas – dijo Hiashi con seriedad revisando unos papeles – pero la verdad es, que entre sus argumentos hay cierta verdad. El pueblo enfrenta una dura crisis económica y no podremos brindar más apoyo a no ser que logremos obtener más recursos de otros pueblos

— La tribu de Suna nos ha cedido permiso de usar las cavernas cerca de sus hogares donde se pueden extraer muchas piedras preciosas al igual que carbón y plata

— Sí, pero no podemos depender de ellos – dijo Kushina sobre la idea de Mikoto – necesitamos apoyo del pueblo de Kumo o de la Ciudad de Hierro

— ¿Qué hay del pueblo de Ame? – dijo Mito – en el pasado, ellos brindaron apoyo al pueblo, de hecho el ferrocarril es algo que ellos nos otorgaron

— Sí, pero las comunicaciones con ellos se cortaron hace mucho con la muerte de su Alcalde Hanzo – dijo Hiashi – antes de pensar en viajar a esas tierras tan lejanas, debemos arreglar el asunto del Matrimonio que planea Danzo

— ¡De ninguna manera dejare que Naruto se case con una chica solo por dinero, en serio! – Kushina golpe la mesa con ambas manos, tirando su tasa de café y de los demás

— Creo, que traeré más café – dijo Natsu con nervios mientras caminaba a la cocina

— Te acompaño – Yugao se fue detrás de ella con nervios

— Contrólate Kushina, yo estoy en la misma posición que tu – continuo Hiashi limpiándose un poco del café derramado en su traje – Hinata y Hanabi son mis hijas, y aunque eso salvara mi vida de un peligro mortal, no las forzaría a una vida así. El deseo de Hana y el mío es que ellas sean felices con las personas que aman

— Lo mismo digo para mis hijos – dijo Mikoto posando su mano sobre su pecho – es lo que Fugaku hubiera querido

— Aun así, debemos hacer algo en contra de los deseos de Danzo – continuo hablando Mito

— Algo me dice, que los jóvenes que supuestamente están involucrados con esos matrimonios arreglados, no están al tanto de la crisis por la que pasa el pueblo – hablo Kushina – es decir, nadie entrega su fortuna así como si nada

— Danzo debió arreglarlos con mentiras – continuo Hiashi – pero pienso que podemos sacarle provecho a eso

— ¿Qué quieres decir Hiashi? – dijo Mikoto con sorpresa - ¿Hablas de…?

— Pienso que la mejor forma de averiguar la verdad de la treta de Danzo, seria seguirle el juego

— Ya veo, sí que eres perverso Hiashi – dijo Kushina con una risita – pero para que sea mejor, sería bueno desenmascarar ambos planes de Danzo

— Tendríamos que hablar con los muchachos sobre esto – dijo la abuela Mito – y establecer un lugar de la reunión fuera del pueblo para no alterar a las demás personas

— Pero, Sasuke y Naruto no querrán salir del pueblo a no ser que se trate de buscar a la "Serpiente Blanca" – Mikoto se mostró preocupada ante la situación

— Por ahora, concentrémonos en lo que este a nuestras manos – Hiashi recibió otra taza de café por parte de su sirvienta – gracias Natsu. Por cierto, ¿Dónde están mis hijas?

— Creo que la señorita Hinata fue a revisar algo con el joven Neji. Y la señorita Hanabi fue al pueblo con su guardián Ko para buscar al joven Konohamaru

— Estos jóvenes de ahora, ya no tienen control de sus instintos – la Abuela bebía su café con tranquilidad – espero que el destino me permita ver más de ese futuro provechoso que mi marido soñó hace mucho tiempo

— Yo también lo espero abuela, en serio

Mientras los adultos conversaban sobre los planes a futuro, regresando al pueblo, en específico a la Escuela del Pueblo, el maestro Iruka se encontraba revisando unos exámenes que había elaborado para sus alumnos. Hace unos momentos había recibido a Naruto, uno de sus alumnos favoritos de hace ya tiempo atrás. El joven rubio le había pedido algunas lecciones de baile para su compañero llamado Sai, y este acepto la petición. Después de todo, el baile era algo que como maestro le gustaba practicar y enseñar, sobre todo para los bailes que realizaban en el pueblo. Estaba ocupado revisando los últimos detalles de un examen que planeaba para los jóvenes, hasta que alguien toco a la puerta de su salón. Al indicar que podía pasar, se sorprendió al ver a Anko en la puerta, usando un vestido diferente al que usaba en el Saloon. Este era más fino y menos atrevido al que usaba con regularidad y un tono claro.

— Señorita Anko, es una sorpresa verla por aquí – Iruka se levantó con prisa para atender a la mujer - ¿Quiere que le ofrezca algo? Debo revisar si aún me queda…

— No se preocupe maestro, solo vine a decirle algo rápido – la mujer ocultaba su mirada mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia el escritorio del maestro

— Dígame, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señorita?

— Vera… yo quería… disculparme por lo que le dije la última vez

— ¿La última vez? No entiendo a qué se refiere – el maestro se veía confundido ante las palabras de la peli morada

— Yo, le había prometido que sería su compañía en el Baile del Pueblo pero…

— Entiendo, estará ocupada ese día – las palabras de Iruka sorprendieron a la chica – no se preocupe, yo la entiendo…

— No es eso, es solo que… yo no creo que usted pueda bailar conmigo y eso

— Si se trata por eso, yo podría enseñarle a bailar – Iruka suspiro con alivio mientras se acercaba a la mujer – hace un momento Naruto vino con un amigo suyo para que le diera lecciones de baile, pero también podría darle unas lecciones a usted y…

— ¡Es que no quiero que me vea así!

La chica levanto un poco la falda de su vestido, revelando algo que sorprendió al maestro del pueblo. La pierna derecha de la chica desde la rodilla hacia abajo era remplazada por una pata de palo hecha a su medida. La mujer no pudo contener unas lágrimas que empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo.

— Cuando era joven, un incidente con una caravana, provoco que perdiera la pierna – la mujer empezó a contar con dolor su pasado – me costo mucho tiempo acostumbrarme a usar una pata de palo como esta. Ya no tenia futuro como una mujer normal, así que entregue mi vida a…

— Señorita Anko, no tiene que sentirse avergonzada…

— Pero yo… no quiero que usted se vea involucrado con alguien como yo – la mujer solo siguió llorando con amargura – usted es… un buen hombre, mientras que yo solo soy una mujerzuela sin pierna. No quería que me viera así en el baile y …

— No tiene por qué sentirse así señorita Anko – Iruka se puso de rodillas mientras desabotonaba su camisa – se lo que se siente sufrir en la vida

La mujer se impresiono al ver una gran cicatriz en el pecho del hombre de un gran tamaño con forma de un zarpazo. La herida se veía grande y profunda.

— Cuando era pequeño, mis padres y yo viajábamos por muchos pueblos y por el bosque. Una noche, un oso ataco la caravana y a mí me dejo esta cicatriz, mientras mis padres no lo lograron por protegerme. Pase mucho tiempo solo, a veces tuve que hacer cosas malas para sobrevivir, hasta que un buen hombre me adopto y me dio una nueva oportunidad – Iruka acaricio la mejilla de Anko para ayudarle a levantarse – no tiene que sentirse así. A mí no me importa que se encuentra así, de hecho me parece muy atractiva

— ¿De verdad? – Anko se ruborizo ante las palabras del maestro para después sonreír con picardía – no sabía que tenía un gusto por ver las piernas de las mujeres

— ¡No es eso! Usted me malinterpreta… - Iruka recibió un cálido abrazo de la mujer que él devolvió

— Usted es un hombre muy bueno conmigo. Le agradezco por sus palabras

— Entones, ¿Aun podre ser su acompañante en la fiesta del pueblo?

— Por supuesto, aunque necesitare unas clases de baile extra – la chica acariciaba el pecho del maestro con delicadeza – por ahora, me gustaría mostrarle un poco de mi aprecio por usted

— Señorita Anko, yo estoy… - la chica empezó a besar el cuello del maestro sin dejar de acariciar su pecho

Anko no dejo de mimar al maestro, que solo se dejó llevar por el momento. Ajeno a sus acciones, los alumnos del maestro miraban desde una ventana lo ocurrió, pero cuando la situación comenzó a ser más atrevida, llegaron Kurenai al lado de Asuma y se llevaron a Konohamaru y sus amiguitos para que no presenciaran algo demasiado fuerte para su edad. Al día siguiente, los preparativos para la gran fiesta seguían su curso. En la estación del ferrocarril del pueblo, muchas personas empezaban a llegar, emocionados por lo que podría ofrecer la pintoresca fiesta. Ese día temprano, Shisui fue enviado a la estación a esperar a unas personas que llegarían el día de hoy desde la ciudad de Kiri, ya que Kakashi tenía un viejo amigo por esos lugares y era mejor tener a alguien de confianza en el cuerpo de seguridad del Sheriff en lugar que los lacayos de Danzo. El pobre Uchiha ya se había recuperado de lo ocurrido, pero se sentía patético por tener que usar un parche y el tener que dejar su empleo temporalmente, pero simplemente era inevitable. En eso, vio a dos personas llegar al lugar que parecieron reaccionar al pequeño cartel que llevaba Shisui en sus manos. Uno de ellos era de una altura similar o un poco más alta a la de Kakashi. Usaba una gran gabardina gris sobre un conjunto de camisa de botones gris y pantalón de mezclilla del mismo tono. La parte inferior de su rostro desde la nariz hasta la barbilla se encontraba cubierta por un pañuelo negro y sus ojos eran de un tono gris pálido. A su lado se encontraba un sujeto de la misma estatura de Shisui. Usaba un elegante traje de saco, pantalón y chaleco café oscuro, mientras una camisa blanca se encontraba debajo del chaleco. Usaba un bombín del mismo tono, pero algo que Shisui no pudo pasar desapercibido, fue que tenía unas facciones muy elegantes y delicadas, a pesar de ser un hombre. El tipo alto llevaba un gran rifle de caza de dos tiros muy largo y que parecía pesado, mientras el otro sujeto llevaba 2 pares de mini magnum de cañón amplio, como si se trataran de escopetas cortas.

— Hola, buenos días – Shisui bajo el letrero en sus manos y estrecho su mano con el tipo alto – soy Shisui Uchiha, es un gusto tenerlo aquí señor…

— Zabuza Momochi – hablo el sujeto alto estrechando su mano con fuerza al pobre Uchiha – creí que sería el propio Kakashi el que vendría a recibirme. Ese tipo me debe un buen trago

— Discúlpelo, es que se encuentra ocupado en la oficina del alcalde…

— Como sea, iré yo mismo por el trago – el sujeto miro a su acompañante, ignorando a Shisui – tu encárgate del equipaje

— Siempre me toca a mí – el otro sujeto solo sonrió con resignación con una voz delicada – discúlpalo, él es así

— No te preocupes, ¿Eres amigo de ese sujeto?

— Si, le debo mucho – el tipo empezó a tomar dos grandes valijas para intentar levantarlas – me considero más bien su aprendiz y mano derecha

— Permíteme ayudarte – Shisui levanto la valija más grande, pero era muy pesada - ¿Pero que lleva aquí? ¿Rocas?

— No, solo sus armas y municiones – el sujeto rio un poco levantando la otra valija con facilidad – por cierto, me llamo Haku, es un gusto conocerte Shisui

— El gusto es mío amigo. Sabes, tu destacarías mucho en el baile del pueblo

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Es que, eres muy carita. Las chicas aquí solo se dejan conquistar por el exterior – Shisui rio por lo bajo por la pequeña bromita

— No lo sé, no estoy interesado en una relación. ¿Qué hay de ti? Tú no estás tan mal

— Bueno, perdí mi encanto – Shisui señalo su parche con resignación – las chicas no quieren hombres incompletos o tuertos

— A mí me pareces atractivo – Haku paso su mano por la mejilla del Uchiha con delicadeza

— ¿Disculpa? – Shisui se puso nervioso ante el contacto del chico

— ¡Ah, perdona! Soy muy sincero con mis palabras – el chico retomo el camino al pueblo con algo de nervios - ¿Puedes indicarme el camino al hotel del pueblo?

— Se quedaran en la residencia del Sheriff, les mostrare el camino

Aun con ese incomodo momento, Shisui no dudo en darle un recorrido al acompañante de Zabuza con la esperanza de recibir su apoyo con la seguridad del pueblo en estos días. En otra parte del pueblo, Danzo y Shin se encontraban caminando hacia el escenario donde tocaría la banda. Al llegar, vio a un grupo de al menos 10 hombres que parecían preparar sus instrumentos mientras hablaban con algunos del pueblo, sobre todo niños que parecían estar interesados en conocerlos por ser nuevos en el pueblo. Entre las personas del grupo se encontraba una chica de baja altura, quien usaba una blusa blanca que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos, debajo de un chaleco negro y un poco ajustado. Usaba una gran falda que cubría hasta las rodillas y con botas pequeñas de color negras. La falda era de color café. Su cabello era color castaño largo y liso y usaba un sombrero vaquero de color negro. La chica se encontraba hablando con unos niños que parecían hacer sonreír a la chica.

— Usted es una señorita muy hermosa – decía uno de los niños con emoción

— Yo quisiera aprender a tocar instrumentos como el suyo señorita – decía una niña con emoción al lado de sus amigas - ¿Cuál es el instrumento que más le gusta tocar?

— Si tuviera que elegir – la chica se puso a meditar un poco para después soltar una risita – creo que prefiero la flauta

— Qué bonito seria tocar la flauta – dijo un niño con una mirada boba a la chica – disculpe señorita, ¿Usted bailaría conmigo en la fiesta de mañana en la noche?

— Valla, eres muy valiente pequeño – la chica le dio un beso en la frente al niño mientras soltaba una risita – solo porque me lo pides amablemente, bailare contigo esa noche después de mi actuación

— ¡Que genial! Bailare con la chica bonita de la banda musical – el chiquillo empezó a bailar mientras sus amiguitos se reían o se enojaban por ganarse a la chica

— ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba señorita? – pregunto una niña al lado de la chica

— Me llamo Honoka – respondió la chica mientras tomaba una flauta en su cinturón – bueno niños, vallan a jugar, que yo debo prepararme para el festival de mañana

— ¡Adiós señorita linda! – los niños se fueron corriendo mientras la chica los despedía con una sonrisa

— ¡Adiós niños! – cuando los niños se alejaron, la expresión alegre de la chica cambio a una de enojo y fastidio – como odio a los niños

— A mí me parece que te agradan – la voz de Shin se escuchó detrás de la chica

— ¿Tú eres la chica que viene de parte de la Serpiente Blanca? – hablo Danzo con seriedad al lado de Shin

— Tú debes ser el famoso topo – la chica miro a los hombres detrás suyo mientras los músicos en el escenario se mostraron alerta ante las palabras de la chica – no se alarmen idiotas, ellos son para quienes trabajamos

— Me cuesta creer que tú seas la asesina experta de Orochimaru – hablo Danzo con seriedad

— Aquí mis referencias estúpido – la chica saco un cartel de "Se busca" con la imagen de una chica llamada Tayuya – ahora, que si no te interesan mis servicios, me retiro y me olvido de este trabajo de mierda

— Tienes una lengua muy osada – dijo Shin con burla – pero creo que servirás

— Tu objetivo es simple – el hombre saco una fotografía con la imagen de Sasuke, Mikoto, Shisui e Izumi – mátalos a ellos y se te pagara a ti y a tu jefe

— Oye imbécil, mi tarifa son dos personas como máximo – la chica miro la foto con molestia – además, si mato a tantos me atraparan fácilmente

— Tengo a cuatro de mis hombres listos para escoltarte a la salida del pueblo al finalizar tu trabajo – hablo Danzo con tranquilidad – cumple con tu cometido, así de sencillo

— Me parece estúpido pensar que tú y tus "dichosos" hombres no puedan encargarse de ellos – la chica paso su mano por su frente, como si intentara ocultar un mechón de cabello – bien, como sea. Yo me encargare de su petición

— Bien dicho – Danzo se empezó a retirar con Shin detrás suyo – espero que no me decepciones

— Yo no decepciono a nadie anciano estúpido – la chica respiro profundo para seguir con su actuación

Danzo se retiró, satisfecho porque su plan resultaría exitoso, aunque algo le decía que debía matar a esa chica. El mechón rojo que vio salir desde su frente lo puso a pensar un poco. Lejos de ahí, en la Residencia Hyuga, en la zona de tiro especial de la familia, se encontraban Neji, Hinata y Hanabi, practicando la puntería de la peli azul. Hinata llevaba en sus manos una carabina Winchester, mientras intentaba apuntar a unas botellas de vidrio, situadas a lo lejos. Neji observaba con atención los movimientos y la posición que tomaba su prima al momento de tomar su arma, mientras que Hanabi leía un pequeño libro en sus manos sobre bailes populares, debajo de la sombra de un árbol que se encontraba en el lugar. Hinata tenía un buen agarre del arma, sobre todo porque sentía que era mejor para disparar a una gran distancia, en lugar de usar armas de corto alcance. Cuando se disponía a disparar, un mechón de su cabello se interpuso, y con molestia, se lo retiro para después disparar. El disparo fue preciso y perfecto, pero Neji no se veía satisfecho.

— Dudas mucho al disparar – dijo Neji mirando la botella destruida por el disparo – si fuera un bandido real, no podrías hacer el tiro

— Lo sé – Hinata bajo el arma con tristeza para cargar otra bala – no me siento a gusto, tener que disparar a una persona

— Tal vez ya lo sepas, pero Naruto no mata a quienes se encuentra, solo los incapacita – dijo Neji sacando su propio revolver – tu podrías intentar lo mismo

— Aun así, me pongo nerviosa al intentar disparar un arma tan cerca de una persona. Creo que soy más hábil disparando a distancia

— Tienes una buena vista, pero en una situación de emergencia… - Neji saco rápidamente su revólver y con tres rápidos disparos, destruyo 3 botellas que se encontraban a lo lejos – necesitas reaccionar con rapidez y usar un arma corta

— Lo intentare primo Neji – Hinata se preparó para intentar otro disparo, pero otro mechón de su cabello cubrió su rostro

— Creo que también necesitas cortar tu cabello – Neji ayudo a su prima a recoger el mechón – si bloquea tu vista, perderás segundos valiosos que te costaran la vida y la de Naruto

— Pero – la peli azul se apeno mientras se ruborizaba un poco – a Naruto le gusta mi cabello largo, y a mí también. No me gustaría tener que cortarlo

— Tu cabello se mueve con más facilidad por lo liso que es – Neji mostro como su cabello estaba atado con una liga – Karin me ayudo con esto, pero yo lo tengo más largo que tu…

— Eres más femenino que nosotros primos – dijo Hanabi desviando la vista de su libro con una risita – tienes un cabello muy largo, casi como una melena de león

— Que chistosita – dijo Neji con molestia mientras Hinata soltaba una pequeña risita - ¿Qué sugieres tu entonces?

— Simple, que mi hermana se haga una trenza – dijo Hanabi con tranquilidad, mientras que Hinata y Neji solo parpadeaban con confusión

— Es una buena idea – dijo Hinata con tranquilidad

— Bueno, ya les ayude, ahora me toca aprender – Hanabi se levantó rápidamente para intentar tomar un arma, pero Hinata y Neji la detuvieron rápidamente - ¡Oigan, prometieron enseñarme también!

— Mejor volvamos a las clases de baile – dijo Hinata con una risita nerviosa – así podrás bailar con Konohamaru en el festival de mañana como tu querías

— De acuerdo, solo porque no quiero hacer el ridículo en frente de él

— Tú también ven Neji – dijo Hinata con una risita – no querrás decepcionar a Karin ¿o sí?

— Yo ya se bailar – Neji solo desvió la mirada un poco apenado, para después seguir a sus primas – pero, no me haría daño practicar un poco

Las dos chicas Hyuga rieron ante la reacción del chico, para dirigirse a la mansión para la lección de baile. Las horas pasaron y el día siguiente llego. El día del Festival del Pueblo era sin duda el evento que acaparo la atención de todo el pueblo. Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, la celebración no tenía fin. Desayunos junto al alcalde en las mañanas. Paseos a caballo por las tardes y un gran baile con mucha comida por la noche. Las chicas del Saloon no tenían ni un momento de descanso en toda la noche, en especial con los hombres más ricos que llegaban de otros pueblos. En el centro del pueblo, había una gran zona despejada para bailar y al frente de ellos se encontraba la banda tocando canciones que animaban a las parejas a bailar. Alrededor de la pista de baile, se encontraban varias mesas con diferentes platillos que eran servidos por Kushina, Mikoto y algunas chicas conocidas que ayudaban a servir cualquier platillo y atendían las mesas donde comían otros invitados. El Alcalde Sarutobi y Danzo miraban todo el evento en compañía de las cabezas del pueblo como lo eran Hiashi Hyuga, Shikaku Nara, Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, que se encargaba de administrar los envíos del ferrocarril y las cargas que llegaban al pueblo; también se encontraban Shibi Aburame al lado de Tsunade Senju y su asistente Shizune. Mientras los adultos conversaban sobre asuntos del pueblo, cosa a las que Hiashi prestaba más atención para compartir con Kushina y Mikoto. Al lugar llegaban Naruto, Karin y Naruko, esta última iba de la mano con la Abuela Mito, que caminaba a pasos lentos y tranquilos. Las chicas llevaban hermosos vestidos para bailar toda la noche. Naruko llevaba un vestido largo de tono naranja suave y su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas largas, mientras que Karin usaba un vestido de tono violeta oscuro, pero llevaba un escote un poco atrevido, cortesía de Anko que le ofreció un poco de ayuda. Naruto por otro lado, usaba un traje de pantalón y saco naranja con negro y una camisa blanca por debajo, sin dejar su sombrero. Además, usaban un broche sobre el cuello de su camisa, con la imagen de un rayo amarillo. Al llegar con su madre, ella quedo cautivada por cómo se veían sus hijos.

— ¡Oh Naruto! – Kushina soltó una pequeña lagrima mientras veía a su hijo – ese es, el broche de tu padre

— Creí que sería un buen momento para usarlo, de veras – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa – dijiste que este broche lo hacía ver apuesto, así que pensé usarlo para impresionar a Hinata

— Pero tú ya eres apuesto hijo – la Abuela Mito ajusto su broche mientras le sonreía con cariño – sin duda conquistaras a esa chica

— Tu abuela tiene razón – la mujer abrazo a su hijo y luego a sus hijas – ahora quiero que vallan y bailen toda la noche. Naruto, no quiero que te separes de Hinata en toda la noche

— No lo hare mama

— Karin, más te vale conquistar el corazón de Neji, en serio

— De eso no te preocupes mama, ya verás que caerá rendido ante mis encantos – Karin movió un poco su pecho para revelar su escote

— Bueno, vallan a buscarlos, mientras yo hablare con Naruko un momento

Ante la orden de su madre, Karin y Naruto se fueron, dejando a la chica al lado de su madre, la cual se veía seria, mientras la chica se ponía nerviosa.

— Oye mama, si no quieres que baile con Hana, pues…

— No mi vida, no es eso – la mujer abrazo a su hija con cariño – tu sabes que respeto tus gustos. Solo iba a decirte que te cuidaras de miradas extrañas y que te diviertas. Después de todo, lo único que me importa es tu felicidad, en serio

— Mama – Naruko abrazo con fuerza a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla – eres la mejor, de veras

— Anda, ve y diviértete – la mujer vio a su hija irse, mientras coloco sus manos sobre su corazón – oh Minato, nuestros pequeños han crecido. Desearía que pudieras verlos

— El estaría muy feliz – dijo Mikoto al lado de su amiga – bueno, será mejor seguir sirviendo platillos a los visitantes

— Tienes razón – Kushina se acercó a la cacerola mientras se emocionaba - ¡Estamos de fiesta, en serio!

Mientras las mujeres seguían sirviendo y preparando más comida, en una zona cerca de donde bailaba la gente, Naruto y Karin se reunieron con sus amigos y compañeros, entre los cuales destacaban Sasuke, Shino y Sai, que usaban trajes elegantes con tonos oscuros y con sus armas ocultas pero listas ante cualquier emergencia. También estaban Chouji y Kiba, quienes aunque no parecían estar muy cómodos con sus ropas, pues no acostumbraban usar ropas elegantes. En eso llegaron Sakura e Ino, quienes usaban vestidos muy hermosos. Sakura usaba un vestido corto y ligero que enmarcaba sus piernas. Era de un tono rojo pálido que hacia resaltar su cabello rosa recortado. Usaba unas botas pequeñas que llegaban a sus tobillos y no llevaba su sombrero, lo que dejaba su rostro descubriendo; Ino usaba un vestido de Saloon un poco más elegante con una falta un poco más larga y de tono violeta. Además llevaba los hombros descubiertos. Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a la chica de cabellos rosas con detalle, ya que era muy hermosa para él.

— Hola muchachos – Ino saludo a todos los presentes para después acercarse a Sai – hola guapo, me prometiste un baile

— Claro preciosa – Sai recibió un pequeño codazo por parte de Naruto para después sacar algo de entre sus cosas – te traje algo especial para la ocasión

— ¿Qué será esto? – Ino tomo una pequeña cajita y al abrirla descubrió un lindo broche con la forma de un lirio que brillaba por las piedras preciosas que lo recubrían - ¡Dios, es precioso!

— Lo conseguí para ti, espero que te guste… - Sai fue callado cuando Ino lo abrazo con fuerza y le planto un rápido beso en los labios

— ¡Me encanta corazón! – Ino se apartó un poco apenada mientras tomaba el broche en sus manos – me lo pondré para presumirlo a todos

— ¿De dónde saco él un broche así? – pregunto Kiba con fastidio

— Eso fue por nuestra culpa – al lugar llegaron Rock Lee y Tenten con ropas elegantes y de fiesta – de dónde venimos, este tipo de joyas son muy populares

— Sai quería algo lindo para una linda chica – dijo Lee acompañando las palabras de Tenten - ¡Así que mis Llamas de la Juventud le ayudaron a escoger el regalo perfecto!

— Eso fue buena suerte – hablo Chouji que ya tenía en sus manos un plato pequeño con una rebanada de tarta de fresa – además, Ino ya quería un novio con desesperación

— ¡Cállate gordo, no tienes que decirle eso a todo el mundo! – respondió Ino con enojo y vergüenza

— ¡No soy gordo, soy de huesos anchos! – el robusto de cabello castaño se enojó ante las palabras de la chica rubia

— Como digas – Ino tomo el brazo de Sai con una risita – vamos a bailar guapo

— Veo que Ino ya encontró con quien pasar el rato – la voz de Shikamaru se escuchó detrás del grupo – bueno, eso hace las cosas menos problemáticas

Todos vieron llegar a Shikamaru usando un elegante pantalón negro, una camisa de botones de manga larga y chaleco negro, mientras llevaba su saco sobre su hombro. De la mano venia Temari, que usaba un lindo vestido de piel como los que usaban en su tribu, pero con algunos retoques elegantes y más finos por parte de su querida suegra. Su falda era un poco larga, solo cubriendo por sobre sus rodillas y usaba una blusa de mangas largas color crema y un collar con plumas. Detrás de ellos apareció Fuu, que había hecho amistad con Temari por ser quien mejor entendía su lenguaje. La chica de piel morena no quiso usar un vestido elegante, así que Yoshino y la madre de Shino, tuvieron que arreglar sus ropas de piel. Al final lograron hacer una falda corta de piel con adornos de piedras preciosas que la chica llevaba consigo. Una blusa de piel que solo cubría la parte superior de su pecho y dejaba sus brazos descubiertos. Además, llevaba un collar con una joya verde con forma de escarabajo que Shino le había regalado, cosa que la chica aprecio. Para la chica apache, fue un poco difícil adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida en el pueblo, pero la leve experiencia de Temari, fueron de gran apoyo.

— Buenas noches a todos – Temari saludo de forma respetuosa a todos agachando la cabeza – es un gusto, estar aquí

— ¡Shinoooo! – Fuu solo grito con emoción al ver al chico de anteojos oscuros para ponerse a su lado

— Te vez muy linda Fuu – dijo el muchacho con seriedad, pero un poco avergonzado, pero la peli verde mostro un rostro confundido

— Él quiso decir – Temari se acercó a la chica y le susurro lo que dijo Shino

— ¡Shinooooo! – Fuu solo abrazo con fuerza al chico al comprender las lindas palabras que le había dicho, para después arrastrarlo a la zona de baile - ¡Baile, bailar!

— S-sí, claro Fuu – el pobre muchacho no pudo detener a la chica de querer bailar

— Veo que ya se acostumbró a Shino – dijo Naruto con una risita – hacen bonita pareja, de veras

— Al principio se mostró muy nerviosa, pero parece que ya se acostumbró a vivir en el pueblo – dijo Shikamaru que no soltaba la mano de su prometida – Temari le ayudo mucho a acostumbrarse, pero no desea aprender a hablar como nosotros, es muy problemática

— Yo le ayudo un poco, pero es terca – dijo Temari con una risita

— Al menos ya se lleva bien con nosotros – dijo Kiba con orgullo viendo como Shino intentaba enseñar a bailar a la peli verde – bueno, yo no me voy a quedar atrás

— Buena suerte pulgoso – dijo Karin despidiendo al muchacho mientras veía por todos lados - ¿Dónde estará Neji?

— Ya no debe tardar en llegar – dijo Shikamaru caminando junto a Temari – nosotros iremos a comer algo

— Yo te acompaño, quisiera un poco más de esa tarta que sirven en la mesa de bocadillos – Chouji solo siguió su camino sin esperar a su amigo

— Como siempre, problemático – Shikamaru solo sonrió con pesadez mientras seguía a su amigo junto a Temari

— ¿Han visto a algo sospechoso? – pregunto Sakura a sus amigos y a Sai

— Por ahora, nada anormal – Sasuke miraba a los alrededores, deteniéndose para ver a Danzo – todo parece tranquilo

— Sería bueno relajarnos un poco por al menos una vez – dijo Karin un poco cansada mientras tallaba sus ojos – ya quiero ver a Neji

— ¿Por qué no usas las gafas que te dio la abuela Tsunade? – Naruto vio con preocupación a su hermana – sabes que los necesitas

— Es que, me hacen ver menos bonita…

— Para mi te ves preciosas

Karin se sorprendió al mirar detrás suyo y descubrir a Neji. Usaba un traje elegante de saco y pantalón café, y debajo una camisa de botones con un tono más oscuro. Usaba un sombrero corto pero elegante y llevaba en su cinturón sus armas para cualquier emergencia. Detrás de él apareció Hinata, que usaba un hermoso vestido que aunque parecía sencillo, era muy elegante. Un vestido que pare de dos piezas, la parte superior es de un color lavanda pálido con un toque blanco en el centro y unas cintas dando la idea que es una chaqueta; la parte inferior era un faldón de color lavanda más oscuro que la parte superior con un bordado en blanco y unos vuelos al final. Su cabello se encontraba atado en una trenza larga que llegaba al medio de su espalda. Al verla, Naruto quedo totalmente cautivado por la belleza de la chica.

— Hola Naruto, hola chicos, lamentamos la tardanza – dijo la oji perla con elegancia mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia sujetando los bordes de su falda

— Te vez preciosa Hinata – Naruto no pudo evitar tomar la mano de la oji perla con delicadeza – sin duda eres hermosa, de veras

— Gracias Naruto, te agradezco tus palabras – la chica se ruborizo ante la atenta muestra de cariño del rubio

— Toma esto Karin – Neji se acercó a la pelirroja mientras sacaba algo de entre sus ropas – te conseguí un pequeño presente

— ¿Qué son? – Karin vio con sorpresa unos lindos anteojos un poco más pequeños y prácticos, con un estilo muy nuevo y sofisticado - ¿Son para mí?

— Pruébatelos, le pertenecían a mi madre. Son únicos en su tipo

— Me encantan – la pelirroja se los coloco con delicadeza mientras sonreía al chico – gracias Neji. Vamos a la pista de baile que quiero presumírselos a todos

— Me parece bien – Neji escucho como la música parecía tomar un ritmo más movido

— ¿Me permitiría este baile señorita? – Naruto levanto la mano de Hinata para besarla con delicadeza

— Sería un honor para mí caballero – la chica siguió el juego del rubio y empezó a caminar a la pista de baile con su pareja

— Vamos Frentona, no te quedes atrás – Sakura vio como Ino le codeaba un poco mientras llevaba de la mano a Sai – tú también ve a bailar un poco

— No me molestes Cerda – la peli rosa solo desvió la mirada ante el gesto de burla que le mostraba su amiga, para ver a su compañero Sasuke

— Sakura, si quieres bailar…

— No te preocupes Sasuke – Sakura tomo la mano del joven Uchiha para después sonreírle – sé que no te gusta bailar este tipo de música. Pero cuando pongan una melodía más tranquila…

— El que debe hacer la invitación para bailar es el hombre – Shisui se acercó a su amigo con una risita – Itachi no dudaba en invitar a bailar a Izumi en las fiestas del pueblo

— No me fastidies – Sasuke solo desvió la mirada un poco para después levantar su mano a forma de invitación a la peli rosa - ¿Bailamos Sakura?

— Bueno, solo porque lo pides así – la peli rosa trataba de contener la emoción por la invitación mientras agradecía el pequeño gesto de Shisui para herir el orgullo de Sasuke

Shisui decidió dejar a los jóvenes disfrutar del baile mientras él seguía con la vigilancia. Vio a las jóvenes parejas que parecían divertirse, algunas bailando, otras más comiendo y unas más conversando o bebiendo un poco. En eso, vio al Sheriff vigilando en compañía del sujeto llamado Zabuza que había llegado para apoyar con la vigilancia, aunque este se veía un poco ebrio, pero no parecía causar problemas. En eso, noto cerca de la zona a Haku, el cual parecía estar tranquilo vigilando el lugar, aunque llevaba unas ropas finas y cómodas, con sus confiables armas en su cinturón.

— Parece que las cosas están en orden – hablo Shisui con tranquilidad acercándose a Haku – creo que nuestras sospechas sobre algún posible peligro fueron un poco exageradas

— Nunca esta demás ser precavidos – hablo Haku con tranquilidad – pero si, es una divertida fiesta

— ¿No te animas a bailar?

— ¡¿Conmigo?! – la pregunta de Shisui sorprendió al peli negro

— No, yo lo decía por las chicas – Shisui soltó una risita mientras palmeaba el hombro del chico – podrías invitar a alguna a bailar

— No estoy interesado en eso – Haku se relajó un poco mientras desviaba la mirada – no soy de bailar con chicas, no es algo normal

— Si no eres bueno bailando, no te preocupes. A todos nos pasa

— ¿Tú sabes bailar?

— Bueno si, pero no creo que exista chica que quiera bailar conmigo en esta situación – Shisui señalo su parche con una risita triste

— A mí no me parece que eso sea un problema – Haku se puso en frente del Uchiha con una risita - ¿Bailarías conmigo?

— ¡¿Qué?! Bu-bueno, no creo que sea bien visto…

— Yo no creo que eso sea un impedimento – Haku señalo hacia la pista de baile con una risita

Shisui vio con sorpresa a Naruko y Hana Inuzuka bailando con total normalidad sin ningún tipo de inconveniente. Vio de nuevo como Haku le ofrecía bailar juntos, recordando que era una simple fiesta, no veía inconveniente bailar con un chico que parecía ser de confianza. Así que tomo un rápido trago de wiski que había en la mesa de bocadillos y procedió a bailar con Haku. Con un poco de nervios paso su mano detrás de la cintura de Haku, pero al hacerlo noto que su figura era muy delgada y delicada debajo de esa ropa. Empezaron a bailar una melodía lenta que la banda tocaba, usando violines, banjos y un gran contrabajo. Al fondo se veía a la chica de la banda tocando la flauta con delicadeza, invitando a todas las parejas a bailar. Con cada paso que Shisui seguía de Haku, no dejaba de ver las facciones delicadas de su rostro. Era tan lindo, delicado, como si fuera hermoso. Pero Shisui se sentía confundido, aunque no quería detenerse, deseaba seguir bailando. En eso, Haku noto algo raro en el ambiente, la música de la flauta dejo de escucharse y al buscar a la chica que la tocaba, está ya no estaba, ni en el escenario ni en la pista. Fue ahí que la vio dirigirse desde las sombras hacia donde estaban las mujeres sirviendo la comida. Vio como tenía su flauta en la mano, pero de entre sus ropas sacaba una pequeña Derringer y estaba apuntando a una mujer de cabello negro largo.

— ¡Cuidado! – Haku sacó su arma y disparo hacia la chica

El disparo no dio en su frente, pero si en su sombrero. El impulso del disparo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para derribar el sombrero de la chica y después de eso, todos vieron una larga cabellera roja. Al momento en que la cabellera roja de esa chica se revelo, los músicos de la banda soltaron sus instrumentos y empezaron a disparar al aire, asustando a todos los invitados. Naruto y sus amigos empezaron a socorrer a las personas para que se ocultaran. Kakashi y Zabuza empezaron a disparar a los músicos que parecían escapar, mientras que la chica de cabello rojo se preparaba para huir.

— Busquen a los bandidos que intentaran esconderse en el pueblo – hablo Kakashi hacia Naruto, Sasuke y los demás - ¡No dejen que nadie escape!

— ¡Entendido! – los jóvenes sacaron sus armas mientras se preparaban para buscar a los bandidos

— Hinata, escóndete – Naruto llevo a Hinata junto a donde estaban sus hermanas escondiéndose con la Abuela Mito – no salgan en estos momentos

— Ten cuidado Naruto – la oji perla obedeció al rubio un poco temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir

— ¿Dónde está mi madre? – al momento en que Naruko hablo, el rubio mayor noto la ausencia de Kushina

— Creí que estaba con ustedes – Naruto se enfureció mientras buscaba por todos lados a la peli roja mayor

— Esa chica – Mito recordó a la peli roja de la flauta – tu madre está buscando a esa chica

— Solo hará que la maten – Naruto decidió salir a buscar a esa chica

Lo que no noto el rubio, es que alguien le había escuchado desde las sombras. Cerca del Saloon, las chicas que estaban en el lugar se habían escondido mientras los bandidos intentaban atraparlas para usarlas como rehenes. Dentro del grupo estaban Kurenai y Anko que estaban asistiendo a las más jóvenes del lugar, pero los bandidos habían aprovechado para acorralarlas dentro del lugar.

— Yo quiero divertirme con alguna de ellas – hablaba uno de los bandidos con malicia

— No seas estúpido, tenemos que buscar a Tayuya y escapar – decía otro que se acercaba a Anko – tomemos a una para escapar…

— ¡No se atrevan a tocarla! – en eso, una botella de wiski se estrelló sobre la cabeza del sujeto

— ¿Quién es el poco hombre que intenta tocar a mi esposa? – otra voz profunda se escuchó en el lugar

Los bandidos vieron a tres hombres desde la puerta del Saloon apuntando con sus armas. Dos de ellos eran Zabuza y Kakashi, mientras que el tercero era Asuma que llevaba un par de pistolas Colt en sus manos. Anko vio que el que le había salvado antes, era Iruka que había entrado por detrás del lugar para buscar a su pareja. Los bandidos no quisieron arriesgarse a ser arrestados, pero cuando el primero intento sacar su arma de entre sus ropas, un disparo en el pecho le quito la oportunidad. Todos vieron que el disparo provenía del arma de Zabuza que parecía estar molesto.

— Uno de estos estúpidos rompió una botella de wiski muy fina que estaba bebiendo con uno de sus disparos – hablo Zabuza con molestia – si algún otro quiere hacer un movimiento estúpido, terminara como ese idiota

— Tranquilo Zabuza, los necesitamos con vida – dijo Kakashi adelantándose hacia los bandidos – suelten las armas y entréguense, no se los repetiré de nuevo

— ¿Te encuentras bien Anko? – Iruka ayudo a la peli morada a incorporarse del shock

— Me encuentro estupendamente – la peli morada no pudo más que aferrase al pecho del maestro del pueblo – gracias

— ¿Ahora vez porque no quiero que sigas trabajando aquí? – Asuma se acercó a Kurenai que lo veía con burla – además, fue bueno que Mirai estuviera a salvo con mi padre

— Ya relájate cariño, te prometo que me retirare pronto – la peli negra solo se acercó a besar a su esposo con cariño – sabes que no puedo abandonar a mis chicas cuando estén en peligro

— Lo sé, pero para la próxima ten más cuidado

Mientras en el Saloon las cosas parecían relajarse, en las calles, varios de los bandidos intentaban llegar a los establos para tomar unos caballos e intentar huir. Pero Sasuke, Sakura, Sai y Neji les impedían llegar a ellos con sus constantes disparos mientras se cubrían con una barricada improvisada. En eso llega Naruto un poco agitado mirando a todos lados.

— Amigos, ¿No han visto a mi madre por aquí? – Naruto fue bajado al suelo por Sakura mientras un disparo paso por encima de él

— ¡Naruto, ten cuidado! – Sakura saco más balas para recargar su arma – no la eh visto

— Creo que está siguiendo a esa chica de la banda – dijo Sai con seriedad – la vi hace unos momentos junto con otra persona

— Creo que era tu madre Sasuke – hablo Neji disparando a los bandidos

— Eso no me gusta – Sasuke saco su rifle para darle a uno de los bandidos en el hombro y luego volver a ocultarse – será mejor buscarlas

— Neji, Sai y yo nos podemos encargar de ellos – dijo Sakura mientras revisaba a los bandidos que seguían disparando – Kakashi ya no debe tardar en venir con los refuerzos

— Hay que movernos rápidamente – Naruto se apresuró a moverse mientras miraba hacia donde estaba la calle principal del pueblo – se escuchan disparos por esa zona, tal vez estén por ahí

— Yo también iré con ustedes – Sai se levantó mientras caminaba delante de Naruto – dijiste que debía acompañarte para mantener al pueblo seguro

— Vallase de una vez – Neji saco más balas mientras disparaba con su mano izquierda a los bandidos – no pierdan más tiempo

Naruto, Sasuke y Sai se fueron, dejando a la peli rosa y al Hyuga encarar a los bandidos hasta que llegaran los refuerzos. En la calle principal, cerca de donde estaba el escenario, algunos bandidos se cubrían de los disparos por parte de Haku y Shisui mientras protegían a algunos niños que estaban ocultos en el lugar con sus familias. Shisui tenía algunos problemas para apuntar debido a la falta de su ojo, lo que causaba que fallara sus disparos, pero Haku parecía tener una excelente puntería para atinarles a los bandidos.

— Sí que eres hábil amigo, tus habilidades nos ayudarían mucho en el pueblo – decía Shisui cubriéndose de algunos disparos

— Te agradezco las palabras, pero no creo que me acepten aquí… - un disparo rápido callo las palabras de Haku

El disparo provino de la chica peli roja de la banda que había estado oculta en el escenario, pero por suerte el disparo solo derribo el sombrero que aun utilizaba Haku. Al hacerlo, una larga cabellera negra salió desprendida, sorprendiendo a Shisui, en especial al descubrir una verdad impactante.

— ¡¿Eres una chica?! – Shisui fue derribado por Haku para esquivar otros disparos - ¡¿Cómo no lo vi antes?!

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento cuando nuestras vidas no estén en peligro? – dijo la peli negra mientras intentaba ocultarse

— Ahora si te daré maldita, por arruinar mi trabajo – la peli roja cargo su pequeña arma mientras se acercaba a la pareja en el suelo

— ¡Suelta el arma! – al lugar llegaron Naruto y sus amigos con sus armas listas - ¡Estas rodeada!

— ¡Tayuya La Coralillo, estas arrestada! – hablo Sasuke mientras apuntaba a los otros bandidos que estaban ocultos en el escenario - ¡Suelten sus armas y pónganse de rodillas!

— Que montón de idiotas – hablo Tayuya con burla – adelante, mejor dispárenme. Ya me canse de esta vida de porquería

— Si eso quieres – Sai sacó su arma listo para darle a la chica, pero Naruto lo detuvo - ¿Qué sucede?

— No la mataremos, podría tener información de la Serpiente Blanca. Además…

— Que les quede muy claro, de mí no van a obtener ninguna maldita palabra – hablo Tayuya con burla – así que mejor dispárenme y terminen con esto

— Aun así te arrestaremos – Sasuke se acercó a la chica para llevarla con el sheriff, pero alguien detuvo su paso

— Espera hijo – Mikoto apareció en el lugar con tranquilidad – creo que no será necesario

— Mama, ¿Dónde estabas? – Naruto vio a su madre llegar al lugar muy agitada – estaba preocupado, de veras

— Perdóname cariño, pero debía encontrarla – Kushina paso al lado de su hijo para dirigirse a la chica en el escenario - ¿Te llamas Tayuya? Pero antes dijiste que te llamabas Honoka

— ¿Y eso que le importa? – la peli roja menor solo desvió la mirada con molestia

— Ese era el nombre de tu madre, ¿No es así? – al decir esas palabras, Kushina noto la sorpresa en el rostro de Tayuya – Honoka Uzumaki

— ¿Cómo conoce a mi madre?

— Ella era mi prima, cuando éramos niñas vivíamos juntas – Kushina se acercó lentamente a la chica, pero ella solo retrocedía con duda – tu eres mi sobrina

— Mi madre dijo que ya no quedaba ningún Uzumaki en este mundo

— Tu madre era un poco exagerada, pero siempre estuvo en mi corazón – Kushina dio una pequeña risita para ofrecerle la mano a la chica – ahora que te veo bien, tienes esa misma expresión que ponía cuando le ensuciaba sus vestidos con nuestros juegos. Un lindo puchero

— Aun así, yo no quiero una familia. Vivo sola y así me quedare…

— No tiene por qué ser así – Kushina vio cómo se acercaba su hijo a su lado con tranquilidad – aquí tienes una familia y te daremos un hogar. No serás encerrada como una criminal

— ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ustedes? – Tayuya bajo la mirada mientras cerraba los ojos con enojo - ¡¿Cómo sé que no me traicionaran?!

— Yo nunca lo hare cariño, en serio – Kushina se acercó a la chica para abrazarla – puedes confiar en mí, en serio

— Yo… si quiero… - Tayuya acepto el abrazo con cierta duda, pero el calor que le proporcionaba la mujer le tranquilizo – yo quiero…

Un disparo en seco atravesó el silencio de la escena. Kushina vio con miedo como Tayuya se aferraba a su pecho con dolor mientras la chica sentía un dolor intenso en su espalda, causado por un disparo. Desde atrás, Shin había disparado con su revolver a la chica y luego procedió a disparar al resto de músicos bandidos que estaban en la escena, dejándolos muertos. Kushina intento detener la sangre que empezó a brotar de la herida de Tayuya, pero ella solo se aferraba a su pecho, mientras balbuceaban palabras incomprensibles para los testigos.

— ¡Maldito! – Naruto se acercó a Shin para sujetarlo del cuello con ira - ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Ella no le hizo daño a nadie!

— Era una criminal – Shin se soltó del agarre del rubio mientras guardaba su arma – los criminales que no deseen cooperar con la ley solo merecen ser juzgados con la muerte

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Suficiente! – en la escena apareció Danzo caminando con tranquilidad mientras pasaba de largo en donde Kushina lloraba con dolor sobre el cuerpo de Tayuya – las circunstancias fueron las que provocaron este panorama. Shin hizo su trabajo, no como ustedes

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Sasuke se acercó al lado de su amigo mientras su madre se acercaba a Kushina que seguía llorando

— Todo criminal que pise este pueblo solo merece la muerte – Danzo miro a Kushina que seguía llorando – sin excepción alguna

— ¡Ella ya no quería lastimar a nadie! – grito Naruto con ira

— Los criminales, siempre serán eso. No tienen derecho a la redención. Que te quede claro joven Namikaze

Con esas palabras, el viejo hombre procedió a retirarse mientras Shin lo seguía desde atrás en silencio, dejando una triste y trágica escena en el lugar. Al día siguiente, las cosas parecían volver a la normalidad en el pueblo. Por suerte no hubo más que gente asustada por lo ocurrido, sin ninguna víctima. El cuerpo de Tayuya fue puesto a disposición de Kushina, quien pidió que fuera cremada por Tsunade en la funeraria del pueblo. Por desgracia, la pista de la Serpiente Blanca se perdió para el grupo de Naruto, pero las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Debido a lo ocurrido en el pueblo, las cosas no parecían marchar bien para la economía del pueblo y esto solo ponía en la cuerda floja a las familias Uzumaki, Uchiha y Hyuga, ya que las alternativas para sobrevivir eran riesgosas. Pronto tendrían que hacer negocios con otros pueblos, los cuales involucraban matrimonios arreglados. Esa mañana, en la estación del ferrocarril, Kakashi se encontraba despidiéndose de su amigo Zabuza, el cual llevaba una buena cantidad de monedas a su disposición por sus servicios prestados. A su lado estaba Shisui y Haku, pero ambos se mantenían en silencio.

— Gracias de nuevo por la ayuda amigo – Kakashi estrecho su mano con el sujeto alto – espero que la paga haya sido buena

— Te debía un favor, además las bebidas de aquí son las mejores – Zabuza devolvió el saludo mientras miraba a su asistente – y despreocúpate, algo me dice que volveremos a este lugar

— De verdad lo siento Haku, sí que fui un tonto con mi reacción – Shisui se disculpaba con la chica que ya no ocultaba su larga cabellera – ahora entiendo tus reacciones y…

— Está bien Shisui. Oculto mi identidad para que otros me respeten – Haku tranquilizo al Uchiha con una risita – pero anoche me di cuenta, que no puedo seguir ocultándome. Quiero sentirme libre

— Espero, que podamos trabajar juntos de nuevo – Shisui saco un pequeño broche con la forma de una flor blanca – te traje esto. Cuando vi tu cabello, creí que este broche te luciría bien

— Gracias Shisui – la chica tomo el regalo con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas – sabes, podría estar engañándote ahora mismo y ser un chico al final

— Bueno, entonces creo que me enamore de un chico muy lindo – Shisui rio con un poco de burla, para después recibir un pequeño beso en los labios por parte de Haku

— Para ti, seré una chica. Toda la vida

Con ese beso, Haku subió al tren junto con Zabuza y se marcharon hacia su próximo destino. Shisui solo pudo despedirse de la chica con una mirada boba, mientras Kakashi solo sonreía detrás de su pañoleta. Aunque su rostro se torno serio por como las cosas estaban marchando. Las cosas se pondrían más difíciles, en especial para sus tres jóvenes forajidos.

 **Pero esa, es otra historia…**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Recompensas cobradas:**

 **\- Tayuya "La Coralillo" - Recompensa de 175 monedas de Plata - Cobrada - Muerto?**

* * *

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Buenas a todos compañeros lectores y escritores.**

 **Valla, si que ha sido una gran ausencia.**

 **Sere sincero con ustedes, estuve muy enfermo y aun lo sigo.**

 **Esto causo que incluso tuviera que estar ausente en mi trabajo, cosa que detesto en serio T_T**

 **Pero ya recupere un poco del ritmo de trabajo y tambien el de las actualizaciones**

 **Me tomo mucho tiempo actualizar este capitulo y es posible que los siguientes de esta historia tambien tomen su tiempo, pero les garantizo que les gustaran**

 **Espero sus mas sinceras opiniones sobre este capitulo que me costo mucho sacar**

 **Como prometi en mensajes anteriores, el siguiente fic en actualizar sera el de "Entretenimiento de Kushina" y espero que sea bueno**

 **Luego seguiran los demas fics, en especial los nuevos proyectos que empece**

 **Sin mas, les doy las gracias por su paciencia, cariño y pido disculpas de nuevo por la ausencia.**

 **En serio que detesto estar enfermo**

 **Esperare sus sinceras opiniones pronto y que tengan un buen dia**

 **Emperor92, fuera**

 **¡Paz!**


	6. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strongAVISO DE SUSPENSION DE LABORES TEMPORAL/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Saludos a todos. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Me llamo Emperor92, pero mi nombre real es Oziel./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Disculpen si les hice creer que esto era una actualizacion, la verdad es muy diferente./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Antes que nada, aclaro que esto no es un final ni nada de eso. Veran, soy de las personas que suelen tropezarse muchas veces en la vida, y pocas son las que me ayudan a aprender algo de ello. Pero aunque mi caminar sea lento, es seguro y preciso. Ademas, tropezar de ves en cuando no es malo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Cada tropiezo es un aprendizaje nuevo, que nos permite re-analizar nuestros pasos y caminar en un camino mas seguro, y eso me gusta mucho. Pero recientemente me di cuenta de algo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tuve un tropiezo muy fuerte emocionalmente, mi vida se ha llenado de tantas cosas, buenas y malas y me di cuenta, que aun hay mucho que aprender. Reflexionando sobre mi gusto por la escritura, eh de reconocer que soy pesimo. No lo digo por los pocos reviews, o por los malos. Mucho menos porque mi popularidad no es mucha. Simplemente me di cuenta que aun debo aprender, tanto sobre mi, como de los demas, en especial del publico que se toma la molestia de pasar por mi perfil. Y no es mentira, porque no soy alguien que marque tendencias o deje una marca o huella en los lectores./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿En verdad se complacer el gusto de los lectores? ¿En que me estoy equivocando? ¿Acaso no tengo talento?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"No busco lastima de otros, no pido a gritos que lean una palabra de mis capitulos, solo pido su sinceridad, para saber si de verdad hago bien las cosas./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Con mucho dolor, debo analizar mis anteriores interrogantes y analizar mi posicion actual. Por lo que pido disculpas por la inactividad que se vera reflejada en mi perfil en mucho tiempo./p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Cuando volvere a actualizar? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Volveras a escribir? No lo se/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¿Este es un adios? No lo se, pero yo espero que no/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este mensaje, que a decir verdad, necesitaba compartir./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Mi unica, y humilde peticion, es que visiten a otros escritores amigos mios, a los cuales aprecio y respeto mucho. Porque les puedo asegurar, que su talento es 1000 veces mayor al mio. Ellos tienen una chispa que me atrapa, y yo espero que los atrape a ustedes:/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Javipozos/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Regina Alba Blossom/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Pegasister Geishiken/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- OtakuFIRE/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Serpiente Obsidiana/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Ares-sama/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- dante21/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Sebas602/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Hecate Blackmood96/p  
p style="text-align: left;"- Mercy Medical angel/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Gracias por todo, yo de verdad les deseo lo mejor a todos y cada uno de ustedes./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Fue un gusto, en verdad, ser parte de sus ratos libres de entretenimiento y ocio. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Emperor92, Oziel, fuera/p  
p style="text-align: left;"¡Paz!/p 


End file.
